Les opposés s'attirent
by Bouh18
Summary: Cette expression est la seul explication plausible au faite que Jackson et Stiles soit ensemble, même eux ne savait pas comment ils en sont arrivé là. C'est jusque comme ça, mais ça faisait se poser des questions. il s'agit tout de même d'un ado imbu de lui même et d'un autre qui ne sait pas se taire. (recueille d'OS, rating T pour être sur).
1. Pourquoi Harris n'aime pas Stiles ?

Chose promise, chose dut, comme on dit. Voici un premier OS (j'en est deux autres qui attendent au frais) sur le couple Stiles/Jackson, un peu tard je sais, mais en se moment je préfère profité de ma matinée pour écrire et m'avancer sur "Un éléphant ça se trompe énormément", je ne poste donc qu'en rentrant du boulot.

Voila pour la petite explication, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Pourquoi Harris n'aime pas Stiles ?**

Adrian Harris haïssait Stiles, ça tout le monde le sait. Mais personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi et le plus étonnant c'est que le professeur non plus. Le fils du sheriff avait de bonne note quand il se donnait la peine de rester concentré. Harris n'avait aucun passif avec le sheriff, hormis quelques contraventions pour stationnement interdit et dépassement de limitation de vitesse. Mais ça il devait reconnaitre qu'il était bel et bien en tords.

Non Harris n'avait pas de raison particulière de ne pas aimer le fils Stilinsky, il n'était qu'un banal élève qui se montrait indiscipliné assez souvent. Mais des élèves comme ça il en avait déjà vue plusieurs depuis le début de sa carrière et il n'était jamais allé à ne pas les aimer à ce point. Non Adrian ne savait pas pourquoi il n'aimait pas Stiles, c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout.

Mais pourquoi il avait ce genre de pensée déjà. Ah oui il était en train de corriger les copies du contrôle surprise qu'il avait eu plaisir à donner le jour même et c'était au tour de la copie d'un certain adolescent. Et comme toujours, Stiles donnait la bonne réponse puis déviait dans le hors sujet sur quatre à cinq lignes. Comment pouvait-il corriger ce genre de chose, se demandait le professeur à tout bout de champ.

Aller il devait se concentrer et corriger aussi rapidement que possible cette copie. Malheureusement pour lui quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa classe, lui faisant ainsi perdre son précieux temps. Mais il fut soulagé quand il remarqua que c'était son élève préféré, Jackson Whittemore qui était à la porte. Là aussi il ne savait pas pourquoi il apprécia le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, mais là ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir la nuit.

 **Excuser moi, professeur** , dit Jackson avait toute la politesse qu'il pouvait.

 **En quoi puis je vous aider, monsieur Whittemore.**

 **C'est en rapport avec le projet.**

L'adulte réfléchie, est-ce que le sujet qu'il lui avait donné était particulièrement difficile. Non ce n'était pas ça, et puis si ça avait été le cas Stilinsky aurait résolue le problème après moult divagations. Soudainement il se rendit compte qu'il avait la raison de la présence du jeune Whittemore. A cause d'un nombre ahurissant d'absent ce jour-là, il avait dû mettre Stiles avec Jackson. Il était hors de question qu'il est encore une fois affaire au duo Stilinsky-McCall.

 **Un problème avec monsieur Stilinsky ?**

 **On peut dire ça.**

 **Ecoutez, je comprends que ce n'est pas facile de travailler avec lui, mais je ne peux pas changer les équipes. Je tacherais de vous mettre avec Miss Martin la prochaine fois,** dit le professeur en faisant un clin d'œil. **Taché de vous entendre avec Stilinsky en attendant.**

 **Mais je m'entends bien avec Stiles, c'est d'ailleurs là qu'est le problème.**

Harris était plus que surpris, comment pouvait on s'entendre avec Stiles au point que ça devienne un problème, il fallait avoir autant de neurone que McCall, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, pour être amis avec le fils du sheriff.

 **Vous voyez quand on travail que ce soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre, on a tendance à dévier rapidement sur autre chose.**

Et quoi ? pensa le professeur, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de jouer à la console. Ah les jeunes de nos jour.

 **Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider ?** s'exprima le professeur en tentant de se concentrer sur cette satanée copie à corriger.

Encore et toujours celle de Stiles, à croire qu'il en avait rendu plusieurs. Harris avait toujours l'impression de ne corrigé que cette copie.

 **On voudrait un délai pour qu'on ait le temps de le terminer à la bibliothèque.**

 **Parce que là-bas, vous ne dévié pas ?**

 **Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer, mais il ne veut pas**. marmonna l'adolescent ce qui fait que son professeur ne comprit qu'un mot sur deux.

Jackson fixait son professeur attendant qu'il donne une suite favorable à sa demande, on pouvait rien lui refuser.

 **Se serait avec joie, si ce n'était pas favoriser la flemmardise. Vous me rendrez votre travail à la date prévue comme les autres.**

 **On ne peut pas dire que c'est de la flemme,** dit l'adolescent en faisant un clin d'œil et avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, **c'est quand même pas mal d'action.**

 **Ecouté je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi du comment. Vous avez un travail à faire, alors faite le.**

 **C'est juste…**

 **Que quoi ? monsieur Whittemore** , s'offusqua le professeur. **Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de « bonne famille » qu'il faut vous croire tout permis.**

Alors oui, il appréciait le jeune homme mais de temps en temps ce dernier avait grand besoin d'être ramené sur terre. Ce qu'Adrian faisait et ferait avec une grande joie. Le problème c'est que Jackson pensait exactement la même chose.

 **C'est juste que je préfère largement m'envoyer en l'air avec mon mec que travailler sur votre projet,** lança l'adolescent de but en blanc.

Harris resta sans voie, non impossible, Whittemore et Stilinsky c'est une plaisanterie. C'est ça on lui faisait une blague où alors il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension, c'était les seuls explications logique qu'il pouvait trouver aux fait que ses deux élèves soit un couple.

 **Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **Oh aller vous avez bien remarqué que quand il réfléchit il est carrément bandant à vous sentir étroit dans votre caleçon.**

Adrian n'en pouvait plus, il croit bien qu'il va rendre son déjeuner. Son élève préféré était en train de parler de sa vie sexuelle avec Stilinsky, merde Stilinsky, comment l'univers pouvait-il permettre ça. Il devait mettre fin à cette conversation immédiatement.

 **Vous avez une semaine de plus,** s'exclama-t-il pour l'éloigné de lui et de sa classe le plus rapidement possible.

 **Merci monsieur,** ajouta l'adolescent avant de quitter la pièce.

Le professeur tenta d'oublier toute cette conversation mais elle était comme qui dirait gravé dans son esprit. Mais si il avait une bonne chose à retenir de cette histoire c'est qu'il savait enfin pourquoi il haïssait Stiles, c'est que par sa faute, maintenant il haïssait aussi Jackson.


	2. Attirant ou pas attirant ?

Et voila le chapitre du jour, tout beau tout neuf. Pas besoin de rappeler que Teen Wolf m'appartient pas mais les faute oui (et je m'en excuse) et que je remercie tout ces qui on lut le premier OS qu'ils la suivent ou non, qu'ils l'on mit en favoris ou non et commenter ou non (avec un grand remerciement quand même pour Sanga36 qui est la première à avoir commenté "Les opposé s'attirent", ne la laisser pas seul trop longtemps). Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Attirant ou pas attirant ?**

Stiles et Jackson étaient allongés sur le lit du premier, pas à faire quelque chose d'intime. Ils lisaient juste les derniers comics sortis où plutôt le fils du sheriff tenta de convertir son petit ami au plaisir de ces derniers, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Mais pour Jackson ça voulait dire passer du temps avec le garçon sans que celui parle à dix mille à l'heure. Ce qui était assez énervant même si, comme le capitaine de Lacrosse, on avait l'hyperactif dans la peau.

Donc cette après-midi-là était un après-midi comme les autres pour le couple. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées dans un vrai sac de nœud et de temps à autre l'un ou l'autre effleurait de la main son petit ami. Ils lisaient dans un silence complet aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître venant de la part de Stiles, mais tout à fait apprécié de la part de Jackson.

Mais la nature étant ce qu'elle est, elle reprit vite ses droits. Stiles finit par ouvrir la bouche pour enfin poser la question qui le tracassait depuis quatre mois, depuis qu'il était tombé sous le charme et dans les bras du jeune Whittemore pour être plus précis.

 **Tu me trouve attirant ?**

Jackson ne sut pas quoi répondre, pas qu'il n'était pas habitué aux questions étranges et inopinés de son petit ami, ça faisait partie intégrante de son charme qui plus est. Mais c'est surtout que vue le son de sa voix, ça demandait une réponse honnête.

Il se posa la question à lui-même, trouvait-il son petit ami attirant. Bien que physiquement il y ait eu du progrès, le capitaine devait avouer que comparer à Danny ou encore Isaac et même Scott, l'adolescent ne faisait guère le poids.

Il était craquant, ça c'est sûr. Il n'avait que le fils du sheriff pour lui faire fondre le cœur en se ramassant sur le sol, en se prenant le pied dans tout comme dans rien et en étant aussi habile de ses deux mains qu'un manchon. Alors oui, toute sa maladresse était craquante.

Il était aussi magnifique, définitivement. Sa façon qu'il avait de mâchouiller son stylo pendant qu'il était en intense réflexion lui mettait des étoiles plein les yeux. Alors oui toute son intelligence était magnifique.

Il était surprenant, tout à fait et dans le bon terme. Sa façon d'être toujours là pour son père, pour se crétin de Scott, pour lui, Jackson Whittemore, ce connard à qui il avait laissé une chance immérité, et en plus d'avoir le temps de terminer le dernier Assassin Creed dans un temps record en compagnie de Danny, son meilleur ami à lui. Alors oui toute sa loyauté était surprenante.

Mignon, oh ça personne et surtout pas Jackson pouvaient le nier. Le fils whittemore ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer fort pour le garder près de lui. Lui, Jackson, la star du lycée, l'adolescent le plus chaud de Beacon Hills, n'avait d'yeux que pour cette petite puce sautillante et tous ces gestes qui suivaient un rythme bien à eux. Alors oui toute son hyperactivité était mignonne.

Charmant, aussi étonnant que sa puisse paraître charmant ça il l'était. Lui n'avait rien à forcer c'était naturel par comme le capitaine de Lacrosse et son hypocrisie presque familiale. La façon qu'il avait de parler de tout comme de rien avec n'importe qui comme si c'était une amie vielle de mille ans. Et ses paroles, rien qu'avec de simple mot il mettait n'importe qui dans sa poche, n'importe qui comme Jackson, son plus grand exploit. Alors oui tout son sarcasme était charmant.

Mais attirant alors là, faut pas rêver. Il y a encore quelque mois il n'avait que la peau sur les os, encore heureux vue son alimentation mais on ne va pas se lancer sur sa manière de manger. Et puis ses cheveux qu'est ce qu'il avait l'aire stupide le crane presque rasée, dieu merci il s'était les laissé pousser. On pouvait aussi s'étendre sur son goût vestimentaire, qui n'a de goût que le nom.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Stiles était attirant mais pouvait-il lui dire, parce que n'empêche il aime cette adolescent. Jackson ne voulait pas briser ce cœur, non il pouvait rien dire, mais le silence pouvait faire tout aussi mal.

De ce silence Stiles présuma que son petit ami ne voulait pas le blesser mais que la réponse était négative.

 **Faut croire que je suis attirant pour personne,** conclu Stiles d'une voie déçue.

 **Encore heureux, je ne suis pas partageur,** lâcha Jackson.

Oui Jackson ne trouvait pas Stiles attirant mais fallait bien que la perfection est au moins un défaut.


	3. Les Oods sont-ils sexy ?

Voila le dernier chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Par contre pour ceux qui suivent "un éléphant ça se trompe énormément" j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, je ne posterai pas non plus la semaine prochaine, désolé. Cependant si vous suivez aussi "Colocation" un nouveau chapitre sera publié mercredi, toujours dans l'optique de vous faire patienter en agréable compagnie. C'est sur cette mauvaise note, toujours désolé, que je vous souhaite Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Les Oods sont-ils sexy ?**

Lydia était en train de se dire qu'elle aurait préféré être autre part. Pas qu'elle n'apprécia pas de passer du temps avec les trois garçons. Bon il est vrai que passer du temps avec son ex-petit ami et son mec qui était nul autre que le garçon qui vous courait après depuis la maternelle, aurait pu rebuter plus d'un dans sa situation. Mais non fidèle à elle-même elle voyait les choses du bon côté, la fille populaire qu'elle était avait enfin le meilleur ami gay dont elle avait cruellement besoin et deux pour le prix d'un, qui plus est. Sauf qu'elle se disait qu'avec Danny en plus, ça faisait un peu trop de gay dans son entourage.

En tout cas, elle remerciait le ciel, que les deux jeunes hommes ne lui plaquent pas leur bonheur devant les yeux en se collant de façon outrancière comme deux autres personnes de sa connaissance qu'elle ne nommerait pas, qui avait préféré passer ce samedi en amoureux. Donc non elle appréciait de passer la journée avec le couple mais par contre elle était très loin d'apprécier de manger avec eux. Et quand elle disait eux elle pensait surtout à Stiles, qui avait une façon de manger des plus anarchiques, pourrait-on dire.

Stiles buvait à la bouteille la bouche encore plein de la bouchée d'hamburger qu'il venait d'engloutir, puis il attrapa des frites dans une grosse poignée qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche qui était surement encore pleine. Les longs morceaux de pomme de terre pendaient à moitié hors de sa bouche, donnant au fils de sheriff l'air d'un Oods. Oui Lydia savait ce qu'était un Oods comme quoi elle trainait peut être un peu trop avec l'hyperactif.

Alors qu'une à deux frites tombèrent retrouvant ainsi la liberté, Lydia ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer tout la répulsion que le fils du sheriff lui inspirait.

 **T'es dégoutant,** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **Et encore t'as pas tout vue,** ajouta Danny.

Car oui, étant obnubilé par Stiles et sa façon de manger, la rouquine contrairement au gardien n'avait pas remarqué que Jackson ne mangeait absolument pas, préférant regarder étrangement son petit ami en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

A la remarque de son ami, Lydia regarda son ex et fut un peu jalouse que pendant toute leur histoire, il ne l'avait jamais regarder comme ça, avec ce regard des plus gourmands, comme si le capitaine observait la plus belle pâtisserie du monde. Soudainement le jeune homme se mit en branle et se jeta sur les lèvres de Stiles.

La langue de Jackson tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers les frites pour rejoindre son homologue tant désiré. Encore heureux que la rouquine ne voyait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieurs, se contentent d'observer les mains de Jackson agripper le cou de son amoureux, pour approfondir au maximum ce baiser. Après plusieurs secondes où les deux autre ne savait plus où se mettre, Jackson abandonna dans un soupire les lèvres de l'autre adolescent en se reculant pour avaler les quelques frites qu'il avait dérobé donnant des haut de cœur à la jeune fille.

 **Oh putain,** s'offusqua-t-elle en détournant le regard une main devant sa bouche pour éviter toute sortie inappropriée.

 **Je t'avais prévenue.**


	4. Qu'est-ce qui motive Stiles ?

Pour terminer le week-end en beauté, voila un nouvelle OS Stackson, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce qui motive Stiles ?**

Les équipes avaient été faites, ce sera couple contre couple, Lydia et Aiden contre Stiles et Jackson. L'hyperactif espérait qu'un peu de compétition allait redonner le sourire à son petit ami. Le fils Whittemore avait fait la tronche toute l'après-midi. En fait il n'était pas vraiment ravi de ce double rencard. Ce n'est pas parce que maintenant Lydia et lui se reparlait, qu'il voulait passer une journée avec son ex et son nouveau petit ami, mais il avait accepté sans faire de remarque. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Stiles se mette à penser qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour la rouquine.

Et l'après-midi s'était, comme il l'avait pensée, mal passé pour le sportif, il avait traversé cette journée en étant mal à l'aise tout du long. Surtout quand Lydia et Stiles partait de leur côté et ouais il a fallut qu'ils deviennent les meilleurs amis du monde, forcément. Ainsi il se retrouvait à côtoyer Aiden sans savoir quoi dire.

Donc oui Jackson avait tiré une tête de dix pieds de long toute la journée mais peut être que ça allait changer rien de telle qu'une petite compétition amical de bowling pour se mettre en forme, non ? Le fils Whittemore et Aiden s'était pris au jeu immédiatement sauf que Stiles se révéla complètement nul. Sa boule allait directement dans les gouttières quand elle ne se retrouvait pas sur la piste d'à côté ou qu'elle faisait lâcher un gémissement de peur à la rouquine parce qu'elle c'était mis mystérieusement à partir en arrière. En claire le fils du sheriff ne marquait aucun point pour son équipe au grand désespoir du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée.

Jackson avait essayé de guider ses mouvements, comme il faisait avec Lydia quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Il en vait marre de voir l'autre jumeaux jubiler à chaque fois que sa petite puce jouait. Sauf que ce fut pile la fois où le jeune homme lâcha la boule qui manqua d'aller s'écraser sur les orteils du sportif, heureusement il eut plus de peur que mal. La partie put reprendre au détriment de Jackson qui ne supportait pas de se faire battre à plate couture par son remplaçant.

Aiden n'arrêta pas de narguer ses adversaires en se dandinant devant la piste, fier de sa victoire. Mais si il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi la ramener, Jackson s'était retrouvé avec un véritable handicap. Tout ce que le capitaine voulait c'était quitter cette endroit pour oublier ce massacre. Le problème c'était la danse de la victoire d'Aiden qui faisait détourner le regard de sa copine, eu sur Jackson un toute autre et indésirable effet.

 **Revanche,** s'exclama-t-il malencontreusement.

 **T'es sur ?** demanda Stiles avec une petit voie, **je ne pense pas que je peux faire mieux.**

 **Allez faut juste que tu restes concentré** , l'encouragea Lydia.

 **Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ?** ajouta Aiden en se moquant.

Jackson aurait voulu lui foutre son poing dans la gueule à lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir la victoire modeste. Mais Lydia le devança et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son copain, on ne se moque pas impunément de son dorénavant meilleur ami. Elle ajouta à ce geste un regard de tueur pour que le jeune comprenne qu'il devait se rattraper au risque de se retrouver privé de sexe pour plusieurs jours.

 **Trouve juste de quoi te motiver** , dit le jumeau. **Avec la bonne motivation du peux faire.**

Stiles allait répondre que c'était un argument à deux balles tout droit sorties d'un bouquin de développement personnel. Mais Jackson le prit à part il avait peut-être une petit idée pour le motiver et ainsi avoir une chance de remporter la victoire.

 **Allez Stiles,** l'encouragea la rouquine.

Que dieu bénisse Lydia Martin, pensa Stiles avant de se poster devant la piste. Il se concentra leva les mains pour que la boule arrive au niveau de son visage avant de tendre sans bras en arrière. Ça avait l'aire de marcher, pensa Jackson. Stiles ne se perdait pas dans des gesticulations d'hyperactif qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et de loin il avait tout l'aire d'un pro.

Le fils du sheriff lança la boule sur la piste, elle roula et roula puis frappa une quille qui tomba en entrainant une autre à suite puis une autre et au final ce fut … un Strike.

Les trois autres adolescents ouvrirent la bouche comme un poisson, ça avait quand même super bien marcher. Stiles glissa sur le plancher pour se retrouver devant ses « amis », le sourire aux lèvres.

 **T'avais raison Aiden, c'est juste une histoire de motivation. N'est-ce pas Jackson,** termina l'hyperactif avec un clin d'œil pour son petit ami.

Lydia et Aiden avait depuis longtemps fermé la bouche, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Jackson qui venait de réaliser qu'il c'était fait avoir en beauté. Il y avait quelques inconvénients à être en couple avec l'hyperactif.

La partie continua, sur ses sept lancés, Stiles fit cinq Strikes et deux Spaires. Ces excellents lancés et ce qu'ils entrainaient, avait grandement déconcentré Aiden creusant un peu plus l'écart entre les deux équipes pour la plus grande joie de Jackson malgré le revers que cette victoire lui apportait.

Stiles se plaça devant la piste pour son huitième lancé, mais alors qu'il se mit en positions un des employés du Bowling vint l'interrompre.

 **Excuser moi, je vais devoir vous demandez d'arrêter et de quitter le Bowling,** déclara l'homme.

 **Pourquoi ?** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff.

 **C'est un établissement familial, il y a un certain code vestimentaire à respecter.**

 **Mais on porte vos immondes chaussures,** lança l'adolescent en montrant ses pieds.

Stiles avait tout à fait l'aire sérieux ce qui amusait grandement les trois autres, par contre l'employé du bowling ne semblait pas s'amuser, lui.

 **Il est hors de questions que votre copain enlève son boxer parce que vous marqué votre sixième Strike** , lança ce dernier en révélant l'évidence.


	5. Calvin Klein est-il confortable?

Et voilas un nouveaux OS Stackson, petit précision c'est un préquel, Stiles et Jackson ne sont pas encore ensemble, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Calvin Klein est-il confortable ?**

Jackson attendait avec impatience devant la porte des vestiaires avec sa bande d'amis, dont certain trépignaient vraiment d'impatience, ils étaient presque en train de sautiller sur place. Jackson ne voyait pas pourquoi il trépignait autant pour voir Stiles nu avec probablement une serviette autour de la taille, si jamais il osait sortir des vestiaires. Mais avec le fils du sheriff on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre.

Danny quant lui, levait les yeux au ciel, pourquoi il restait avec eux. C'était puéril ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ouais, prendre les affaires de Stilinski alors qu'il est sous la douche, c'est super marrant, pensa le gardien de lacrosse avec ironie. Mais faut croire que ses camardes étaient retourné en maternelle, si par hasard ils avaient déjà quitté cet endroit. Ce qu'au vue de la situation actuelle, le jeune homme répondait volontiers par la négative.

Mais pour quoi il resta là déjà, et bien. Premièrement il pouvait reconnaitre que Stiles était quelqu'un d'ingénieux et de surprenant. Il avait envie de voir comment il allait s'en sortir. Deuxièmement il était intrigué au fait que dernièrement son meilleur ami restait bloqué sur Stiles Stilinski. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'hyperactif, façon de parler bien entendue.

Donc en claire tout le monde attendait que le jeune homme sorte. Et quand ce fut le cas et bien Danny ne fut déçue. Stiles était sortie le plus naturellement du monde, normal vue qu'il était habillé de la tête au pied.

Jackson était sans voie, est-ce que Stiles était du genre à prévoir des affaires de rechange pour ce genre de cas de figure. C'était bizarre parce qu'il avait vidé son casier de sport, il avait tout prit même son sac. Mais l'hyperactif était parfaitement habillé, les chaussures, le pantalon avec une ceinture, une chemise et même une veste. Mais où était-il allé chercher tout ça ?

Alors que Jackson tentait en vain de répondre à ces questions, un de ses amis lui donnait la réponse quand il s'exclama brusquement après avoir remarqué quelque chose d'important.

 **Attendez, ces mes chaussures de sport.**

Danny éclata de rire en se rendant compte que le fils du sheriff était allé emprunter les affaires de rechange de ses « camarde » directement dans leur casier de sport. Le jeune homme reconnaissait d'ailleurs sa veste qu'il avait laissée plutôt dans la journée. Et bien chapeau l'artiste avait-il envie de dire.

Toujours avec sa classe naturelle et le sourire aux lèvres, Stiles allait récupérer son sac au pied de Jackson. Personne ne lui fit une remarque, personne ne savait quoi dire, le jeune homme les avait bien eu. Le fils Whittemore n'arrivait pas à le quitter du regard. Le fils du sheriff s'en alla mais tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'assemblé.

 **Au faites, Jackson, je comprends pourquoi tu ne jures que par des boxers Calvin Klein. C'est vrai que c'est confortable.**

Sur ce il s'en allait en sifflant, fixé ardemment par le regard du fils Whittemore qui à l'image de Stiles portant un de ses boxer sentait un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps de la tête aux pieds. Frisson qui resta un peu trop longtemps sur une certaine zone de son anatomie. Et c'était loin d'être lié à un sentiment de dégout, vraiment très loin.


	6. Peut-on séduire par temps de grand froid

Petite précision, c'est un sequel, Jackson et Stiles sont à l'université et on emménagé ensemble. Je sais pas encore si je vais retourner au lycée pour un prochain chapitre, a vrai dire je ne sait pas encore ce que sera le prochain chapitre. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Peut-on séduire par temps de grand froid ?**

 **Vendredi, mais on n'est Lundi. On ne peut pas se passer de chauffage pendant cinq jours**

Jackson haussait le ton, il mettait tout ce qu'il savait faire, regarde de tueur et tous les trucs dans le genre, pour convaincre son interlocuteur. Même si ça ne marchait pas vraiment étant donné qu'ils étaient au téléphone.

 **Je sais que c'est les vacances Noël. Justement on aimerait le fêter et pas le Jack Frost's day,** s'exclama le fils Whittemore. **Quoique mon copain adorerait surement ça,** ajouta-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Le réparateur que Jackson avait contacté, le quatrième de la journée a vrai dire, raccrocha brutalement laissant le jeune homme totalement pantois.

 **Je rêve où il a raccroché au mot copain** , lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant

Le sportif alla rejoindre son petit ami qui se cloitrait dans la cuisine, seul endroit de leur appartement où ils pouvaient trouver un petit peu de chaleur. Voir Stiles s'occuper de préparer quelque chose de chaud le calma immédiatement. La chaleur qui lui était monté à la tête à cause de cet abruti de réparateur, retomba immédiatement. Il dut rapidement remettre son bonnet, parce que le froid commençait déjà à attaquer ses oreilles.

Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de poursuivre leurs études à New York, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait froid. Et bien entendue il fallait que soit pile au moment de la semaine la plus froide pour que le chauffage tombe en panne. Et en plus ils étaient tout seul dans l'immeuble, il ne restait qu'eux et le vieux grincheux du deuxième étage. Mais fallait pas compté sur lui pour résoudre le problème actuel.

 **Tu me rappelle pourquoi on part pour la Californie que samedi ?** demanda le fils du sheriff.

Jackson s'approcha par derrière, agrippa son petit ami par les hanches et posa sa tête sur les épaules de l'hyperactif.

 **Parce que tu ne veux pas culpabiliser ton père d'avoir pris la garde de nuit au détriment de son fils unique pour permettre à Parrish de passer le premier noël de son fils avec lui** , lui souffla Jackson juste en dessous de son oreille.

 **On n'aurait pu aller chez tes parents.**

 **Ils sont à Hawaï, comme tous les ans.**

 **Justement en ce moment j'aimerais bien y être, à Hawaï.**

 **Moi pas** , répondit le sportif devant l'incompréhension de sa petite puce. **T'es plus sexy en jouant dans la neige qu'en bronzant.**

Ayant dit ses quelques mots, Jackson se mit à embrasser la peau du cou à sa disposition pendant que ses mains commençaient à lentement se déplacer vers une certain zone de l'anatomie du jeune homme. Ce qui fit soupirer Stiles.

 **Jackson, ce n'est pas le moment, il fait super froid,** dit-il difficilement, Jackson avait le don d'occuper ses pensées à la vitesse de la lumière.

 **Justement rien de telle pour nous tenir au chaud,** dit le fils Whittemore d'une voix suave et près à l'entrainer vers la chambre.

Jackson lui prit la main et le fit sortir de la cuisine. Stiles du tendre le bras pour étendre la plaque de cuisson. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait froid qu'il allait mettre le feu à l'appartenant. Alors qu'ils traversaient le salon, l'hyperactif l'interrompit.

 **T'es sur que ce sera suffisant ?** lui demanda-t-il.

Le fils Whittemore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, pourquoi son petit ami lui demandait ça, il ne comprenait pas. Stiles voyait bien que Jackson ne voyait pas où il en voulait en venir, mais ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, ça arrivait assez souvent.

 **Pas que je ne crois pas en ta capacité à faire monter la température. Mais ça veut dire enlever nos vêtements. Donc la chaleur gagnée ne fera que combler la chaleur perdue, c'est logique.**

Jackson croyait rêver il était bien plus torride qu'un tas de fringue, mais si c'était ce que le jeune homme pensait autant faire avec. Sans prévenir il poussa le fils du sheriff sur le canapé.

 **Je te pari que je peux venir à la même conclusion sans enlever un seul bout de tissus.**

Stiles lui souris.

 **Ah oui,** lui dit-il vraiment impatient de ce qui allait suivre.

Jackson alla jusqu'à la chaine hi-fi pour mettre un peu de musique et ainsi faire que Stiles soit dans l'ambiance adéquate. La mélodie sorti des enceintes et le sportif augmenta le son, qui allait se plaindre il n'y avait personne, le vieux grincheux du deuxième ne comptait pas. En continuant à tourner le dos au fils du sheriff, le fils Whittemore commença à se trémousser, balançant ses hanches de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite.

Stiles s'était confortablement instantané, une main derrière la tête et les jambes croisées, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant le comportement de son petit ami. Le sportif faisait glisser ses mains le long de son sweat tout en avançant lentement vers son amoureux pour lui sortir le grand jeu. Si Stiles arriverait à se concentrer plus de deux secondes il serait en train de se demander où Jackson avait appris à se mouvoir comme ça. Mais il était bien trop occupé par le show qui avait lieu devant ses yeux pour réfléchir.

Jackson lui fit décroiser puis écarter les jambes pour se placer entre. Il amena ses mains jusqu'à l'extrémité de son sweat pour commencer à l'enlever de façon langoureuse. Sauf que Stiles lui bloqua les mains.

 **T'as dit sans enlever des « bouts de tissu », c'est aussi valable pour mes vêtements que pour les tiens.**

Jackson grogna, si il ne pouvait pas se contenter de se mettre nue, ça allait être plus compliqué. Il devait changer de méthodes. Il posa ses genoux de part et d'autre de sa petite puce puis s'avança pour lui chuchoté à l'oreille quelques paroles qui allaient devenir indécente.

 **Ferme les yeux,** lui dit-il avant de reprendre une fois que le jeune homme obéie, **imagine nous à Hawaï tous les deux à bronzer et à somnoler sur une plage déserte.**

Stiles tenta de se concentré mais avec Jackson qui soufflait dans son oreille ce n'était pas chose aisée. Sur tout que le fils Whittemore avait pris à malin plaisir à effleurer avec ses hanches une certaine zone sensible de l'anatomie du fils du sheriff.

 **Puis tout un coup tu sentiras une de mes mains caresser ton torse finement musclé.**

En disant ces quelques paroles, Jackson faisait ce qu'il racontait. Stiles pouvait presque sentir sa main sur son torse même si il avait plusieurs couches de vêtements entre les deux.

 **Tu ouvriras tes yeux tout doucement, je perdrais mon regard dans tes iris. Je n'y verrais qu'une chose que tu en souhaite plus. Alors je ferais glisser ma main sous l'élastique de ton short pour faire durcir ta virilité à l'aide de mes doigts.**

Jackson posa sa mains sur l'entre jambes de Stiles, le faisant gémir. Cependant Jackson ne pensait pas que ça suffirait et il crevait d'envie de lui ouvrir la braguette pour y faire passer sa main. Stiles allait probablement lui sortir que ça allait être contre les règles du pari. Mais quelle idée il avait eu de dire ça. Il avait besoin de sortir la grosse artillerie.

 **Alors que je te perdrais dans les hautes sphères du plaisir, deux surfeurs déparqueraient sur la plage. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelque mètre de nous pour nous regarder. Ils se caressaient leur membres à travers leurs combinaisons, tout en commençant à s'en dévêtir pour nous rejoi…**

Stiles le stoppa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

 **Je t'arrête tout de suite, tu as dit que « tu peux venir à la même conclusion ». Dans ce cas, pas le droit d'avoir l'aide d'amis même imaginaires.**

Jackson grogna à nouveaux mais pourquoi il lui mettait autant de bâton dans les roues, ce n'était qu'un pari d'ami.

 **Je suis en train de croire que tu fais exprès,** lança Jackson avec reproche.

 **Bah quoi, j'ai bien droit de m'amuser,** répondit facilement le fils du sheriff. **Je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher les fringues malgré le froid glaciale.**

 **Tu sais quoi ?** lui demanda Jackson avec le sourire. **Moi aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que leurs mains cherchaient à enlever leurs vêtements respectifs. Sauf que quelqu'un frappa à leur porte.

 **Jeune gens j'ai réparé la chaudière, elle devrait tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. On laisserait les parents des morveux du premier étage s'occuper des réparations durables. Allez, je vous laisse, passez de bonne fêtes,** déclara le vieux grincheux du deuxième à travers la porte. **Et ne faites pas trop de bruits, j'ai le sommeil fragile en hivers,**

Les deux garçons s'était arrête trop surpris de ce qui venait de se passer.

 **C'était…** commença Jackson.

 **Un miracle de Noël,** termina l'hyperactif avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amoureux.


	7. Où Stiles trouve-t-il ses idées ?

Voila un nouveaux chapitre, petit précision ce chapitre fait un peu office de prologue pour le prochain. Bonne Lecture.

Beta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Où Stiles trouve-t-il ses idées ?**

Stiles n'en pouvais plus, ça allait faire une heure et demi qu'ils marchaient. Il n'aimait pas marcher, surtout dans les bois, il lui arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres. Et puis, ils allaient forcément se perdre c'est obligé. Il en était persuadé même si Jackson se la jouait « je connais le chemin, je le fait tous les jours, alors arrête de t'inquiéter ». Au moins il était carrément bandant dans ce rôle, c'est déjà ça.

Quand le fils Whittemore, lui avait proposé un week-end camping dans les bois. L'hyperactif c'était empressé de répondre par l'affirmative. Il avait bêtement cru que le week-end n'allait être que câlin sous la tente, bain de minuit à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit et histoires effrayantes près du feu qui se terminerait en deux corps entremêlés sous les étoiles.

Mais en faites, ça s'est révélé n'être que randonnée tout la journée, si bien que la nuit venue le fils du sheriff était bien trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit. Le pire c'est que ça ne dérangeait absolument pas du tout le sportif. Et il fallait encore marcher le lendemain. Autrement dit, Stiles passait un week-end des plus détestables et n'avait plus du tout envie de faire de la randonné. Comme si il en avait eu envie au départ.

 **On est bientôt arrivés ?** demanda le jeune homme sans trop espérer.

 **Petite puce, il y en a encore pour au moins trois heures** , répondit Jackson le regard toujours pointé vers l'objectif devant lui.

Le sportif avait bien deux mètres d'avances sur son amoureux. En même temps ce dernier ne faisait que soupirer et se plaindre de tout comme de rien depuis des heures.

 **Encore trois heures de pure plaisir** , lâcha Stiles avec ironie.

 **Stiles, tu pourrais arrêter avec tes sarcasmes,** dit le fils Whittemore en s'arrêtant.

Jackson était à deux doigts d'en avoir marre, il ne pouvait pas simplement se taire et profiter de la vue. Et il n'avait rien contre le fait que la vue en question soit son postérieur tant que ça le faisait avancer.

 **Hey,** s'offusqua Stiles, **si tu n'aimes pas, il ne fallait pas être avec moi, mister bogosse. Je suis mister sarcasmes. T'as le droit à des sarcasmes 100% orignaux et inédits, alors estimes-toi heureux. Je ne te fais pas de réchauffé.**

 **Tais-toi et avances** , soupira le fils Whittemore. **Quand tu verras la vue, tu ne le regrettas pas,** termina-t-il en reprenant sa route.

 **Si au moins, tu me motivais en enlèvement un vêtement pour chaque kilomètre parcourut.** hurla le fils du sheriff.

Jackson ne préféra pas répondre, mais il allait garder la suggestion en tête, pour les cas extrêmes cela va sans dire. Ils reprirent leur route. Pour le plus grand bonheur du sportif sa petite puce ne dit rien pendant les premières minutes. Mais pour son plus grand malheur ça ne dura justement que les premières minutes. D'un autre coté si ça avait duré plus longtemps, il se serait inquiété et aurait directement rebroussé chemin pour emmener Stiles à l'hôpital.

Le fils du sheriff tomba à genoux sur le sol, comme si il était en plein désert et complètement déshydraté.

 **J'en peu plus,** dit le jeune homme en faisant semblant d'être essoufflé. **Tu me ramèneras une photo** , termina-t-il en tentant de faire une dernière plaisanterie.

Jackson sourit à cette remarque mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il voulait une photo et bien il aura le droit à une de lui devant la vue panoramique complètement nu. Histoire de bien le faire regretter ne pas avoir continué. Peut-être même qu'il allait avoir le droit à une série de photo particulièrement explicite. Oui, ça lui disait bien de faire ça. Mais brusquement il réagit à propos de quelque chose.

 **Attends, ça vient d'une pub qui passe à la radio,** s'exclama-t-il en le regardant.

D'un seul coup Stiles arrêta son numéro, se leva comme si de rien n'était et se remit à marcher. Arrivé au niveau de Jackson il ne s'arrêta pas. Se contentant de le regarder et de lui dire quelques mots en ignorant effrontément ce qui venait de se passer.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes** , lui dit-il. **Bon on avance, il parait que la vue est parfaite.**

Ceci étant dit, il commença à accélérer sous le regard et le sourire de Jackson. Cents pourcent inédit et original tu parles, pensa-t-il. Alors comme ça monsieur plagiait des publicités, ce n'est pas bien ça.

 **Petit puce attends,** lança le sportif en s'élançant pour le rattraper, c'était le monde à l'envers. **Si tu crois que je vais en rester là !**


	8. Qui vas gagner ?

Béta : Hourtonote

* * *

 **Qui va gagner ?**

Après le week-end randonné, Jackson avait eu quand même envie de se faire pardonner. Quoiqu'il n'y avait rien de particulier à se faire pardonner... Mais il avait été décidé que c'était Stiles qui choisirait les activités du week-end suivant. Le fils Whittemore s'était donc retrouvé à passer une après-midi télévision chez le fils du sheriff. Heureusement que quand il regarde ses séries préférées, l'hyperactif est adorable. Ça suffisait pour que le sportif passe une journée agréable, parce que trainer sur le canapé à paresser devant la télé, très peu pour lui !

Alors il se contentait d'observer son petit ami rire aux éclats pour ensuite avoir la lèvre qui tressautait d'inquiétude devant une scène qu'il avait pourtant déjà vue des centaines de fois. Mais ça lui convenait, c'était quand même une bonne journée.

Bientôt ce fut le moment de l'habituelle interruption publicitaire dans l'épisode de Buffy contre les vampires ou d'une autre série. Jackson ne savait pas trop… Stiles prit la télécommande pour changer de chaine mais Jackson le stoppa net dans son geste en lui agrippant le bras. Le fils du sheriff ne comprit pas le geste de son amoureux mais surtout le regard que le sportif lui lançait. Il était moqueur et arrogant, comme au bon vieux temps où Stiles n'était qu'un looser aux yeux du capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse.

 **Tu ne veux pas écouter ta muse ?** lui demanda Jackson.

Stiles soupira, super son copain remettait cette histoire sur le tapis. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait encore en entendre parler pendant des lustres. Il devrait mettre fin à tout ceci.

 **D'accord j'utilise des phrases d'accroche de publicités. Faut avouer que certaines sont bien trouvées** , s'exclama la petite puce espérant que ça allait classer l'affaire.

 **Tu parles, ce n'est que des mensonges,** s'exclama le sportif. **Ils ne font que trouver des phrases irréalistes pour attirer l'attention de pauvres minables.**

Mais là n'est pas la question, pensa le fils du sheriff. Et puis il était en train de critiquer un de ses petits plaisirs. Il voulait rompre c'est ça, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y prendre autrement pour obtenir ce résultat.

 **Irréaliste !** s'offusqua l'adolescent. **Tu te fous de moi. Je te paris que je peux tenir une conversation rien qu'avec des répliques de publicité.**

Jackson écarquilla des yeux. C'est une blague pensa le fils Whittemore. Il y a encore une seconde il avouait honteusement qu'il s'inspirait de la publicité pour ses remarques moqueur et sarcastique. Et maintenant il se proclamait porte-parole de la pub. Il n'y a que sa petite puce pour être aussi girouette.

 **D'accord, mais si tu perds on refait une randonné et c'est toi qui enlève un vêtement pour chaque kilomètre parcouru.**

 **Ça marche, si je tiens une heure en disant que des répliques de publicité alors à chaque fois que tu me pousseras à faire n'importe quelles activités sportives avec toi pendant un mois, tu devras être nu comme un ver.**

Jackson sourit, en clair que ce soit lui ou sa Petite Puce qui gagne ça allait probablement aboutir à la même chose. Le problème c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux une certaine fierté. Alors ça allait être un combat à couteaux tirés même si à la fin ils allaient tous les deux être gagnants.

 **Ok,** Jackson tendit la main pour sceller leur accord.

Avant que le pari commence, Stiles lui demanda que le changement de pronom et de prénom soit accepté. Sinon ça n'allait jamais être cohérant comme conversation. Le sportif finit par accepter d'un signe de tête. Alors le fils du sheriff lui attrapa la main, mais pas pour la serrer mais pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Ils étaient un couple alors c'est comme ça qu'il fallait sceller les marchés et autre paris. Jackson ne put rien faire, quand sa petite puce était comme ça, il était tout bêtement sans défense. L'hyperactif lui occupait trop l'esprit alors que les mains de ce dernier se glissaient sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas y résister.

Mais alors qu'il allait laisser libre court à ses pulsions, il eut un doute dans son esprit qui commençait à le ranger. Le fils du sheriff n'était-il pas en train de faire en sorte que pendant la prochaine heure il est autre chose à faire que converser. En clair il était en train de tricher. Ah non il est hors de question qu'il gagne en trichant.

Le sportif prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à repousser sa Petite Puce qui lâcha un gémissement de déplaisir.

 **Il est encore tôt,** lança le fils Whittemore à son petit amis, **on à toute la journée.**

Stiles ouvrit la bouche près à lui répondre, sauf qu'il se rappela juste à temps du pari. Comment pouvait-il l'avoir oublié si rapidement. Jackson sourit on dirait que quelqu'un s'avançait un peu trop et allait se retrouver à faire une strip-randonnée. Cependant il aurait dut se douter que l'hyperactif n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 **Mais t'as dit qu'on mangerait des knackis,** lui lança sa petite puce en faisant une petite mine boudeuse.

Heureusement qu'il était tout fait adorable, parce que le capitaine de Lacrosse aurais très put dire que ce n'était pas une conversation cohérente. Il n'avait jamais été question de saucisse… sauf de la sienne. Oh ce n'est pas vrai, Stiles lui avait retourné le cerveau. Il devait se ressaisir avant de craquer et tomber dans le piège tendu par le jeune homme.

Très bien, comme pouvait-il le piéger à son tour, il n'avait qu'un peu moins de soixante minutes pour le faire dire quelque chose sans qu'il réfléchisse que ça allait lui faire perdre le pari. Ça n'allait pas être difficile, il s'agit de Stiles quand même.

 **T'es vraiment bizarre, limite pas normale,** Lança Jackson.

Il connaissait son chéri, jamais il se laisserait insulter sans rien dire. Oui Stiles ne se laissa pas faire mais Jackson ne s'était pas attendue a qu'il se mette à chanter.

 _Vous avez le droit d'être excentrique, puis vous avez le droit d'être plus classique, d'être narcissique ou bien érotique, ou même préhistorique._

 _Oui vous avez le droit d'être communiste, oui vous avez le droit d'être anarchiste, de vous fiancer, de faire un bébé puis de l'appeler Jean-René_

D'accord se dit le sportif, il devait revoir sa stratégie. Pendant que son petit ami se perdait dans ses réflexions stratégique, Stiles en profita pour se reconcentrer sur l'épisode de séries qui avait repris à la télévision. Il devait en profiter pour grappiller quelque précieuse minutes. Il se connait, il pourrait perdre en un claquement de doigt.

 **Tu veux vraiment passer ta journée à t'abrutir devant la télévision,** commença à lui dire Jackson. **Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se balader au grand air. Non tu préfères regarder tes séries à la con qui n'ont aucune utilité pour la société.**

Jackson se félicita intérieurement, Stiles ne pourrait pas hésiter bien longtemps avant de lui débiter tout un discours sur les biens faits de cet « art ». Il voyait que le fils du sheriff chercha à résister à l'envie de laissé libre cours à ses sarcasme et paroles en toujours. Le voir se retenir pour ne pas parler était un spectacle inoubliable pour le fils Whittemore qui pour l'instant ne regrettait pas le pari.

 **Tu sais on poudrait courir dans les bois, s'embrasser contre des arbres ou plus si affinité.**

Bah quoi, lui aussi pouvait jouer cette carte. Sauf que ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionné. Stiles venait de sortir son portable et il tapait quelque chose.

 **Il y a intérêt que ce soit une pub dans ton texto parce que sinon t'as perdue.**

Il croyait quoi que vue qu'il ne pouvait pas lui parler de vive voix. Il pouvait se permettre de le faire par texto interposés. Tricheur va. Cependant ce n'était pas le plan du jeune homme, il leva son portable pour qu'il tombe dans le champ de vision de Jackson. Pour qu'ainsi il est une écoute idéal alors que la bande son de la publicité pour Royal Canin raisonna dans me salon. Jackson le regarda fixement comment devait-il le prendre, il était en train de le comparer à un chien, c'est ça.

Faut avouer que c'était bien trouvé et il n'allait pas être rouge de colère pour ça. C'est son Stiles dans toute sa splendeur. Mais peut être que ça pourrait l'aider de lui faire croire qu'il n'appréciait pas cette remarque.

 **Et puis merde,** dit-il en se levant faussement en colère mais Stiles n'y voyait que du feu **. Je suis venue passé une journée sympa avec mon petit ami. Pas faire des paris stupides. J'aurais dû sortir avec Danny et lui au moins il a des abdos en béton.**

Jackson tournait le dos à sa petite puce et faisait semblant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il n'allait pas trop lentement pour pas que Stiles remarque son stratagème mais assez pour lui laisser le temps de le stopper. Il se demandait si l'hyperactif allait dire quelque mots pour le raisonné mais ainsi perdre le pari. Ou trouverait-il une phrase d'accroche de pub qui serait adéquate au vue de la situation. Bizarrement il avait bien envie que ce soit la deuxième situation. Rien que pour voir ce que le jeune homme allait lui trouver.

 **Reviens Jackson, j'ai les même à la maison** , s'exclama Stiles.

Intéressant, il avait trouvé une pub. Mais il venait de mettre le pied sur une pente qui pourrait se révéler glissante. Jackson se retourna avec un sourire en coin, le fils du sheriff comprit qu'il venait de faire une erreur. Le sportif s'approcha d'une manière prédatrice.

 **C'est vrai, alors voyons ça. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?** lui demanda le fils du Whittemore avec des mots riche en sous-entendue.

A chaque pas que Jackson faisant dans sa direction, Stiles en faisait un en arrière. Qu'est que Jackson allait faire.

 **Ahbabababbaa,** s'offusqua l'hyperactif.

Jackson se stoppa, attend quoi. C'était quoi ça ? Il lui fallut quelque instant avant de se rappeler d'une pub de produit pour bébé qui sous-titrait les paroles de ces chères têtes blondes. Stiles devait vouloir lui dire « tu me fais flipper ».

 **Oh soit pas pudique,** dit-il en reprenant son manège alors que la petite puce venait de rencontrer le mur. **Mais je peux commencer si tu veux,** dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Oh c'est pas vrai, pensa Stiles. Pourquoi après cinq mois de « vie commune » continuait-il toujours à beuguer devant se torse taillé dans le marbre. Ça allait vraiment commencer à lui jouer des tours. Mais il ne devait pas perdre son objectif des yeux.

 **Mhmmm Charal** , dit le jeune homme.

Ok, se dit Jackson, après être comporté à un chien il était pris pour un bout de viande. Mais il ne devait pas s'offusquer, il était près de but. Il allait nicher sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme pour renifler cette odeur accueillante. Il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à lui déposer quelques baisés sur la peau. De toute façon ça allait bien l'emmener à la victoire.

 **Tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, Jackson.**

Faudrait qu'il pense à le faciliter de sa persévérance et de sa mémoire. Ça faisait des lustres que c'était pub ne passait plus à la télé. Ses mains entrèrent à leur tour en action et Stiles ne put plus rien contrôler.

 **Jackson. Arrête,** dit-il à son petit ami alors que ce dernier commençait à lui mordiller la peau.

Le fils whittemore se recula un peu tout sourire, il avait gagné.

 **J'ai bien envie de te voir trouver une pub avec ces mots** , lança Jackson alors que Stiles faisait la tête, il s'était fait avoir bêtement. **Je te laisse j'ai une randonné à organiser** , termina le sportif en commençant à s'éloigner.

Parce qu'en plus il allait le laisser comme ça, sur sa faim, se dit Stiles.

 **Crois-moi tu vas le regretter,** hurla-t-il à l'attention du capitaine, sa vengeance sera terrible.

 **Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu,** répondit simplement Jackson en rigolant.


	9. Stiles est-il un territoire conquit ?

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Stiles est-il un territoire conquit ?**

Lydia et Allison discutaient de tout comme de rien en revenant à la maison Stilinsky. La veille avait vue l'anniversaire de l'hyperactif être célébré toute la soirée. Vu que le sheriff devait travailler toute la nuit, la fête aurait pu dégénérer mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Aux grands désarrois de plusieurs fêtards, l'alcool n'avait pas coulé à flot. Stiles avait été catégorique quand Lydia lui avait proposé quelques bouteilles de vin de la cave de sa grand-mère. Il s'agissait quand même de fêter ses dix-huit ans ! Il fallait, comme qui dirait, sabrer le champagne !

Mais le fils du sheriff avait refusé prétextant que la dernière fois qu'il avait bu et avait été complètement bourré au passage, il avait sans raison embrassé à pleine bouche Jackson. Et on connaissait la conséquence de cet acte. D'accords il ne regrettait pas cet acte : grâce à ça il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Jackson et que curieusement c'était réciproque.

Mais comme il l'avait dit à la rouquine, il avait peur que si il boit et devienne soul, voir très. Il se mette à embrasser un parfait inconnu puis qu'il se rendra compte qu'il est amoureux de ce type. Et que donc il devra rompre avec Jackson, mais il ne voulait pas rompre avec son petit ami, c'est là le hic. Lydia trouvait c'était argument complètement stupide mais n'avait trouvé aucune parole pour calmer son ami.

Ce qui fait que le lendemain elle s'était réveillé tôt comme d'habitude, sauf quand elle avait la gueule de bois. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Elle avait donc trainé dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit déjeuner et ayant vu le mot du sheriff sur le frigo disant qu'il devait retourner au poste, après s'être douché rapidement, pour une urgence, la rouquine avait décidé rapidement d'un plan pour la journée. Elle avait appelé en quatrième vitesse tous les parents de ses amis, pour leur dire qu'ils allaient rester déjeuner chez les Stilinsky.

Elle avait donc décidé de partir faire les courses pour préparer à manger.

« Pourquoi pas aller au marché ? » se dit-elle. Et comme Allison était elle aussi réveillée, elles étaient parti entre amies. Elles avaient acheté tout ce dont elles auraient besoin et même des viennoiseries. Si jamais Stiles ne s'était pas encore lever, il aurait besoin d'un bon petit déjeuner pour émerger.

Quand elles entrèrent, elles tombèrent sur un spectacle pas si inattendu que ça. Scott était torse nu et bizarrement Lydia le pensait en tenu commando sous son pantalon. Il avait les bras croisé sur son torse musclé, une bouteille de lait dans une de ses mains. Il y avait un grognement qui lui sortait de la gorge alors qu'il fixait sans cligner des yeux, le petit ami de son meilleur ami.

Jackson était simplement vêtue d'un boxer Calvin Klein qui mettait une certaine partie de son anatomie un peu trop en valeurs. Mais il s'en foutait il avait autre chose à penser. Lui aussi émettait un grognement qui remontait de sa gorge, alors qu'il tenait également une bouteille de lait, en regardant son adversaire avec un regard rempli d'arrogance.

Entre eux deux, la raison de ce duel. Un bol, un simple bol blanc avec le véritable nom du fils du Sheriff méticuleusement gribouiller au marqueur noir et avec le surnom « Stiles » écrit au-dessus avec un marqueur indélébile rouge par visiblement un enfant de dix ans.

 **C'est moi ou ils étaient déjà comme ça quand on est partis ?** s'exclama Lydia.

 **Ouais,** répondit Stiles confortablement assis sur le canapé pour observer les deux adolescents. **Pop-corn ?** leur demanda-t-il en tendant le saladier aux filles, un sourire lumineux sur le visage.


	10. Peut-on faire les course avec un---

Donc voila le chapitre pour aujourd'hui, petit précision c'est de nouveaux un sequel, Jackson et Stiles vivent ensemble et son à la fac. Bonne Lecture.

Mise à jours 08/06/2016 : J'ai changer la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

 **Peut-on faire les courses avec un hyperactif ?**

Ce vendredi après-midi était plutôt maussade, le ciel était gris et l'atmosphère fraiche et humide. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Jackson, non ce qui dérangeait le fils whittemore actuellement ce n'était pas le temps qu'il faisait. Mais la vielle dame qui était devant lui dans la queue pour la caisse du supermarché.

Comme lui et Stiles avaient fini tôt aujourd'hui à la fac, ils avaient décidé d'en profiter pour faire les courses. Corvée qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de repousser depuis le début de la semaine. Voilà comment le sportif en était arrivé à trépigner derrière une grand-mère, qui prenait tout son temps pour passer à la caisse.

En plus il fallut qu'elle passe devant lui, parce son abruti de petite puce avait décidé qu'il fallait être gentil avec les personnages âgé, même si elles sont aussi lente qu'une tortue. Tout vient à point à qui c'est à attendre, mon œil oui, se dit le jeune homme. Et en plus il a fallu que le fils du sheriff le laisse seul parce qu'il avait oublié de prendre quelque chose dans les rayons.

Bon elle va accélérer la cadence la mamie gâteaux, pesta intérieurement le jeune homme, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Alors qu'il prenait son mal en patiente pour ne pas éclater de colère devant tout le monde. Dieu, que la semaine avait été longue. Puis à un moment, son attention et toutes ses pensées par la même occasion furent attiré par la voix de son petit ami quelques rayons plus loin.

Jackson tourna la tête pour apercevoir sa petit puce avancer vers lui en tenant deux petites bouteilles de il ne savait pas trop quoi dans les mains.

 **Tu préfères quoi ?** lui hurla l'hyperactif. **Sensation frisson ou Plaisir fruit de la passion.**

En disant ses mots le jeune homme s'était arrêté. Il n'avait pas envie de refaire tout le chemin pour ramener une des bouteilles de lubrifiant en rayon, vu que visiblement c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, hurla dans la sa tête Jackson, il ne pouvait pas être plus discret.

 **Bon tu réponds ?** lança le fils du sheriff qui commençait à être excédé que son petit ami ne réponde pas. **C'est toi le principal utilisateur, je te rappelle.**

C'est pas vrai, Ce n'est pas vrai, se répétât plusieurs fois le fils Whittemore. Pourquoi il était avec le hyperactif, déjà. Ce dernier avait perdu une occasion de se taire. Tout le monde les regardait et ils avaient droit à toutes les réactions. Du couple marié gêné à la mère de famille offusquée qui avait plaqué un peu violement ses mains sur les oreilles de son petit garçon qui n'avait pourtant pas fait attention à ce qui venait de se passer devant lui. En passant par le groupe d'ados attardés et boutonneux qui ricanaient. Mais le pire, ce fut la dame âgée devant lui.

 **Je vous conseille fruit de la passion,** déclara-t-elle avec le regard complice pour le jeune garçon. **Ça à meilleur goût.**


	11. Qui veux être un Stilinski?

Et voilas un nouveau OS Stackson, vous pouvez le considérer comme un sequel étant donné qu'ils vivent ensemble. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : MonaLisa94

* * *

 **Qui veux être un Stilinski ?**

Stiles faisait les cent pas dans le petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Jackson. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il dit ce qu'il avait dit ? Le sportif, quant à lui, était assis sur le canapé et regardait son petit ami tergiverser depuis maintenant dix minutes. Il ne savait plus comment il en était arrivé à aborder le sujet. Mais au vu de la réaction de l'hyperactif, il le regrettait sincèrement.

 **Bon petite puce, arrête de paniquer** , finit-il par s'exclamer, exaspéré par l'attitude de Stiles. **Ça n'a rien de catastrophique.**

Stiles le regarda l'air de dire « rien de catastrophique ! Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as dit au moins ? ». Il paniquait vraiment et ça commençait à inquiéter le fils Whittemore. Il n'avait quand même pas cru que c'était ce à quoi il pensait.

 **Ce n'était pas une demande, on est d'accord,** s'exclama-t-il pour clarifier la situation.

 **Pas une demande !** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff. **T'as dit que tu voulais porter mon nom.**

Forcément, il a fallu qu'il prenne ça pour une demande en mariage. C'était encore trop tôt, ils étaient encore à la fac. Il se leva pour forcer Stiles à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il fallait peut être qu'il lui explique comment il en était arrivé à cette conclusion.

 **Écoute, je suis un enfant adopté,** commença-t-il à expliquer. **J'ai grandi en sachant que je n'étais pas vraiment un Whittemore.**

 **Jackson** , ne put s'empêcher de dire Stiles un peu ému par les paroles de son petit ami.

 **Laisses-moi finir,** reprit le sportif. **Et je ne me sens pas non plus comme étant un membre de ma famille biologique que ce soit Hale ou autre chose. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens à ma place. Alors oui, si on doit être ensemble toute notre vie, j'aimerais m'appeler Stilinsky. Voire Stilinsky-Whittemore, parce que j'aime quand même être un Whittemore.**

Stiles était resté silencieux, que pouvait-il dire après ça ? Il n'avait jamais pensé que Jackson se sentait comme ça. Ce dernier s'était ouvert à lui, il n'allait pas tout gâcher en parlant à tort et à travers. Le truc c'est qu'il avait une question qui lui titillait l'esprit et il était beaucoup trop curieux pour ne pas la poser.

 **J'ai juste une question,** dit-il quand même. **Si je m'étais appelé Five, aurais-tu ,quand même, voulu changer de nom ?**

Quoi ? se dit Jackson. Pourquoi ce genre de question ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de croire que ça le dérangerait de s'appeler Jackson Five ? Ah d'accord, il comprend mieux maintenant. Mais quel gamin...

 **Je sais, c'est honteux** , ajouta Stiles. **Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé en dix minutes. Pourquoi tes parents t'ont-ils appelé Jackson ? ce n'est pas marrant.**

Jackson regarda sa petite puce, lui aussi avait une question. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'on ne voulait pas être un Stilinsky ?

* * *

Petite précisons : si certain se demande pourquoi le nom Hale apparaît dans la fics, c'est parce que il y a une théorie sur internet qui pense qu'à la base c'était Jackson l'enfant caché de Peter, mais comme l'acteur à préférer se la jouer à la Allison Argent à la CW, ils ont dut changer leur fusil d'épaule. C'est juste un petit clin d'œil.


	12. Faut-il aider Stiles à faire ses cartons

Un petit OS pour passer le temps en ce dimanche pas pluvieux (en tout cas par chez moi). Petite précision, c'est une suite directe a "un éléphant ça se trompe énormément", car il y a quelque rappel sur des événement de l'histoire. Et c'est plus ou moins un préquel/sequel (tout dépend avec quel chapitre précédent on fait le parallèle) vue que Stiles s'apprête à partir pour l'université avec Jackson cela va sans dire. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : MonaLisa94.

* * *

 **Faut-il aider Stiles à faire ses cartons ?**

John Stilinski avait la larme à l'œil, il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, surtout pas à son fils. Son grand garçon allait partir pour l'université et en plus il allait emménager avec son petit ami. Le sheriff avait encore cette impression que hier, Stiles était un petit garçon de huit ans dont la fonction principale était de le faire tourner en bourrique.

Mais il devait se ressaisir, il était le sheriff merde, il n'allait pas pleurer alors qu'il aidait son fils à faire ses cartons. Ce qui le rassurait était que son fils avait beau être grand, il resterait toujours un gamin. Avait-il vraiment besoin de tous ses costumes ?

 **Stiles, rassure-moi,** s'exprima-t-il. **Toi et le fils Whittemore vous n'êtes pas adeptes de jeux de rôles sexuels, quand même ?**

C'est vrai que ça n'avait pas de quoi le faire paniquer, mais avec le passif du sportif et le nombre de fois où il avait dû intervenir parce que ce genre de scène avait mal finit, il paniquait. Il voulait continuer de croire que la chair de sa chair était un innocent et pur jeune homme dont le seul vice était d'écouter la fréquence de la police alors qu'on le lui avait interdit.

 **Papa,** s'offusqua le jeune homme, **c'est juste des souvenirs.**

 **Si tu le dis,** répondit son père.

Nostalgique, il ne put s'empêcher de fouiller un peu dans le carton. Et là, il lâcha vraiment une petite larme qu'il se dépêcha d'essuyer d'un revers de la main. Il venait de tomber sur le costume du lapin blanc d'Alice au pays des merveilles qui était certainement devenu trop petit pour Stiles. Mais c'était un des derniers souvenirs de sa mère.

Par contre, il devait passer trop de temps au boulot, parce que les autres ne lui disaient rien. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'ils représentaient. Curieux comme son fils, il sortit un costume, deux pièces, rayé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

 **Premier vrai baisé avec Jackson,** dit l'hyperactif pour répondre à la question muette de son père.

D'accord se dit-il, Stiles était comme sa mère. Elle avait bien gardé la rose qu'il lui avait offert lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Et maintenant c'est lui qui la gardait, complètement sèche, près de la photo de Claudia, sur sa table de chevet.

Il voulut le ranger mais il n'arrivait pas à le plier correctement dans le carton. Le casque le gênait un peu. Pourquoi son fils avait un casque qui lui cachait entièrement le visage ? Faite qu'il ne soit pas dans un trip Sado-maso, priait le sheriff intérieurement.

 **Première fois avec Jackson. Et avant que tu ne hurles, ça n'avait rien de sexuel à la base,** répondit son fils. **Le costume de Jacks par contre** , finit-il par lâcher dans un murmure en se rappelant le strip-tease du jeune homme.

 **Je commence à me faire vieux,** s'exprima John.

C'est vrai, il ne savait toujours pas ce que les costumes représentaient. En les rangeant tous correctement, il vit quelque chose qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Comme son fils n'était pas super fan des Western, ça devait être pour Jackson car il y avait un costume de cow-boy.

 **Dis-moi, c'est pour quel film de Clint Eastwood ?** demanda John. **Mais euh… pourquoi il en manque la moitié ?**

 **C'est le Kid,** répondit son fils. **Tu sais, dans Magic Mike. Et c'est à Jackson,** prit-il soin de préciser. **Souvenir du week-end dans la maison de vacances de ses parents.**

Son père lâcha le costume comme si ça venait de le brûler au troisième degré.

 **Je ne veux pas savoir,** s'exclama-t-il.

 **Rassure toi,** tenta Stiles pour l'apaiser, **celui de Big Dick Richie était bien pire et lui allait comme un gant.**


	13. Peut-on faire les course---

Beta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Peut-on faire les courses avec un hyperactif ?**

 **ORIGINE**

Jackson avait du mal à suivre sa petite puce, Stiles n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Heureux et impatient d'aller … à Ikéa. Oui il n'y a que lui pour être aussi enthousiaste d'aller acheter des meubles. Ils venaient d'emménager dans le petit appartement qui serait leur maison pendant leurs quatre années de fac, alors ils allaient avoir besoin de meuble.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le magasin pour le plus grand soulagement du fils du sheriff, qui s'émerveilla comme un gamin dans un magasin de jouet. Non mais quel gamin, pensa le sportif. Oui on disait que l'amour rend aveugle mais pas chez lui. Il a toujours su que c'était qu'un gamin immature et ingérable dans le corps d'un adolescent maigrichon. Mais c'était son gamin, à lui et à personne d'autre. Et pour rien au monde il le changerait, il l'aimait comme ça … mais pas en public.

Ils passèrent devant une employée du magasin et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Jackson aurait juste préféré que ça arrive à la toute fin de leur session shopping. Tout ce qu'il a fallu c'est que l'employée en question fixe un peu trop longtemps Stiles parce qu'elle le trouvait mignon et qu'elle cherchait à déterminer quel lien il pouvait avoir avec l'autre garçon : frère, amis, colocataire, amant, avant d'aller lui proposer de l'aider.

 **Oui, c'est encore nous,** s'exclama l'hyperactif. **On était en train de monter les meubles acheté la dernière fois mais sans s'en rendre compte on a fini par s'envoyer en l'air. Et comme mon copain c'est montré sauvage et bourrin on est obligé de tout racheter.**

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et bien au moins elle avait sa réponse. Quant à Jackson, lui posa la main contre son front en soupirant. Mais qui lui a foutu un petit ami pareil, qu'est-ce qu'il était encore allé raconter à des parfaits inconnus.

 **Stiles,** lui dit-il, **c'est la première fois qu'on vient.**

Le jeune homme regarda son amoureux, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Ça ne pouvait pas la première fois, sinon d'où venait les meubles quand il avait… Il fallut quelque seconde avant qu'il est une révélation.

 **Au temps pour moi, c'est un scénario que je m'étais imaginé dans la voiture,** déclara-t-il avec son sourire « j'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire ». **Bonne Journée**.

Sur ceux il décide de reprendre sa route dans les rayons. Oui, il fuyait, c'est limite s'il ne partait pas en courant. L'employé tourna la tête vers Jackson qui n'avait pas bougé, elle se disait que ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours avec lui. Il est peut être mignon mais il a l'air d'être un sacré numéro.

 **Vous ne savez pas le plus drôle ?** lui demanda soudainement le sportif. **C'est que ça va exactement se finir comme ça. A Demain** , termina-t-il en faisant son sourire lui plus charmeur.

La jeune femme avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle en avait croisé des énergumènes pendant son boulot mais là. Elle avait presque envie de changer de boulot. En se moquant intérieurement le sportif allait rejoindre son petit ami sans se soucier de l'employé. Ça lui apprendre à mater la petite puce des autres.


	14. Jackson est-il intelligent ?

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes de noël. Voila un nouveaux OS pour les opposés s'attirent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous comprendrez la référence (un petit indice au besoin : Ne prenez que le meilleur)

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

Stiles décortiqua méticuleusement le carton des pizzas pour ne pas être obligé de détourner le regard de l'écran quand il voudrait prendre une part pendant la soirée jeux-vidéo avec Scott. Ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vue, en fait depuis leur départ à la fac. Et en plus ce départ n'avait pas été fait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, en fait McCall avait boudé son meilleur ami toute la journée parce que ce denier avait passé la soirée de la vielle, la dernière de la bande par la même occasion, avec son petit ami. Petit ami qui allait partir avec lui, vu qu'ils allaient à la même fac et allaient même habiter ensemble.

Ce n'est que deux semaine après qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés via Skype. Il faut dire que Stiles n'y avait pas été de main morte, en lui hurlant que lui n'avait pas boudé quand il l'avait abandonné pour Allison ou Kira. Mais que maintenant que monsieur était célibataire il fallait qu'il soit à son service 24h sur 24. Scott préférer rompre avec l'asiatique vue qu'il allait étudier dans deux facs différentes.

Mais au bout du compte, ils s'étaient réconciliés à coup de « Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute » et de « mais non, c'est ma faute ». A vrai dire Ils avaient commencé à se manquer. Mais aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de Jackson. Ils venaient d'arriver dans leur ville natale pour des vacances bien méritées et Ils avaient décidé que la première journée, ils la passeraient avec leurs proches respectifs chacun de leur côté.

Et pour être honnête, Stiles reconnaissait que son copain ne lui avait pas manqué autant qu'il l'avait crue. Il avait passé toute la journée avec son père et avais prévue de passer la soirée avec Scott pendant que le sheriff était au poste. Pendant ce temps Jackson avait passé la journée avec Danny pour finir par diner au restaurant avec ses parents. Ce n'est que demain qu'ils se retrouveraient pour un barbecue chez les Whittemore.

Alors que le fils du sheriff faisait une première sélection des jeux auxquels il pourrait jouer avec Scott. Ce dernier débarqua en furie et de forte mauvaisement humeur probablement du au bleu sur son visage. Il envoya son sac pour la soirée contre un mur et s'affala ensuite sur le canapé.

 **Excuse-moi, mais ton mec est un crétin** , lui dit-il en guise de salutation.

Stiles tenta de déterminer si Scott s'excusait de sa mauvaise humeur ou du fait qu'il insultait son petit ami. Minutes, ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait vue. C'est une blague, Il n'avait pas vu son copain pour faire plaisir à son ami mais ce dernier décide d'aller le voir.

Le fils du sheriff ne savait pas que Scott avait tout bêtement décidé de faire un peu de lacrosse avec Isaac. Et sur qui il était tombé sur le terrain, sur Jackson et Danny. Alors vue qu'ils étaient tous les quatre là, pourquoi pas faire un match deux contre deux. En tout bien tout honneurs, avait dit le fils Whittemore, tu parles pensa Scott plus tard.

Sans trop entrer dans les détails, ils avaient fini par en venir aux mains. Et Danny et Isaac n'avait rien fait pour les séparer. De toute façon ça allait bien péter un jour ou l'autre pendant ses vacances alors autant que ce soit maintenant.

 **Retire ça immédiatement,** s'offusqua Stiles, **Jacks** **est très intelligent.**

 **T'as des preuves ?** demanda Scott, non mais pourquoi était-il en couple avec ce con.

Le jeune nargua son ami en lui demandant de trouvait une preuve d'intelligence chez Whittemore. Comble de bonheur Stiles semblait avoir du mal à trouver un exemple. Mais le fils du sheriff avait toujours un tour dans sa manche.

 **Bah, il se balade à poil à l'appart la moitié du temps,** répondit-il finalement de manière naturelle en lui tendant une manette pour jouer.

 **Et en quoi c'est une preuve d'intelligence ?**

 **Parce qu'il n'y pas de carton d'emballage,** répondit Stiles avec son regard « fallait y penser ».

Autant pour lui se dit Scott, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, c'était tous les deux des abrutis.

* * *

Mise a jour 09/05/16 :

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit, la référence vint de la pub pour le dentifrice "marque repaire" (le dentifrice intelligent parce qu'il n'a pas de carton d'emballage). Voila, vous savez tout. Et on remercie Geo pour m'avoir poser la question, parce que sinon vous serez toujours dans le flou.


	15. Que faut-il dire pour réussir son---

Voila un nouveau OS et première publication de 2016 alors bonne année fan de Stackson (et bonne année aussi aux autres d'ailleurs). Petite précision, c'est un prequel Jackson et Stiles ne sont pas encore un couple (techniquement).

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

 **Que faut-il dire pour réussir son rencard ?**

Stiles était nerveux et quand Stiles est nerveux et bien il se passe la main dans les cheveux. Et il parle, plus que d'habitude et sans arrêt. Ce soir-là, ça n'avait pas manqué, c'était son premier « vrai » rencard avec Jackson. « Vrai » parce que techniquement ça faisait des mois qu'ils « sortaient » ensemble, depuis la soirée, où bourrés ils s'étaient retrouvés avec leur lèvres respectives scellées dans un baisé passionné.

Les jours suivant les deux garçons s'étaient évités comme la peste. Mais leurs langues s'étaient à nouveaux entrelacées quelques temps après. Et ça n'avait été que le début, ça eu lieu plus souvent, plus longtemps, plus tendrement certaine fois et plus fougueusement pour d'autre. Toujours dans des coins à l'abri des regards indiscret, toujours silencieusement et comme toujours la dernière chose que Stiles voyait c'est cet éclat de dégout dans les yeux du sportif.

Mais ça n'avait pas arrêté pour autant, puis les bouches étaient descendues, des langues avaient titillé des nombrils, des dents avaient mordillé des tétons et des lèvres avaient embrassé chaque parcelle de peau à disposition. Il eu moins de vêtement, moins de geste pressé, moins de dégout aussi, beaucoup moins. Ils avaient fait l'amour, baisé, coucher ensemble, chez l'un, puis chez l'autre, dans leurs voitures et même dans les vestiaires un soir où ils étaient resté bien trop longtemps dans les douches après un entrainement. Ils avaient tout essayé, toutes les combinaisons possible : dessous, dessus, tête bèche, de face et en position de la cuillère.

Ça avait durée des mois, mais il n'y avait rien eu d'autre. Même pas de diner romantique donc on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il sortait ensemble. Ce n'était qu'un plan cul, Stiles était devenue le plan cul de Jackson. Il aurait pu en être fier, lui le pauvre, pathétique et maigrichon humain était un besoin que Jackson « monsieur parfait » Whittemore avait besoin d'assouvir, qu'importe si ça lui faisait poser un lapin à ses amis ou que ça fout en l'air toute une soirée de drague. Stiles était devenue pour le fils Whittemore ce besoin qu'il ne pouvait ignorer, mais l'hyperactif n'en était pas fier. Non, parce qu'il avait fait la plus grosse connerie qu'il aurait pu faire dans ce cas de figure, il était tombé amoureux.

Au début Jackson était pour le fils du sheriff, qu'un beau mec avec un corps à damné un saint et qui savait quoi faire pour l'emmener au septième ciel. Mais au fil des mois, le sportif était devenu plus que ça. Il avait eu connaissance d'un Jackson que même ce dernier ignorant tellement il voulait le garder caché à la face du monde.

Il lui avait simplement suffit de l'observer à chaque seconde, dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Il lui avait suffi de voir Jackson affiché une sérénité parfaite alors qu'il passait négligemment sa main le long de son torse juste après l'orgasme. De remarqué le cadeau à destination de sa mère de la part de son père qu'il avait caché dans la boite à gant de sa voiture parce que maitre Whittemore était nul en matière de cachette. Mais surtout le soin que le sportif avait pris pour le ranger dans le coffre, le temps qu'ils fassent leur petit affaires dans la porsch sans prendre le risque de ne serais ce de l'égratigner.

Mais le moment où il avait compris qu'il était foutu, c'était la première fois où il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait parce que Jackson lui avait cherché des noises pour pas que ses amis ne doute qu'il y a une heure le capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse s'était littéralement jeter sur le fils du sheriff pour l'avoir tout entier. Malheureusement ça n'avait été que la première fois.

Mais c'était trop tard, Stiles était amoureux, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Mais un Stilinski sait se battre pour ce qu'il veut. Alors il avait tout fait pour avoir plus, plus que du sexe. Il voulait de la joie, de l'amusement, du bonheur. Jouer à la console et se donner mutuellement des coups soi-disant pour déconcentrer l'autre alors que c'était juste pour avoir un peu de contact. De jouer à Lacrosse et de mater les fesses de l'autre dès qu'il se penche pour une raison ou pour une autre. De manger ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien.

Finalement au bout de quelques temps de travail au corps, il l'avait eu ce plus. Jackson l'avait invité à manger dans un restaurant, dans la ville d'à côté certes, mais au moins c'était un rencard. Dès qu'il l'avait obtenue la nervosité n'avait fait que s'accroître. Il avait essayé plusieurs tenues, tenté de dompter ses cheveux mais avait abandonné. En fin de compte il était venu au rendez-vous vêtu comme d'habitude avec une boule dans le ventre, si immense qu'il avait l'impression que c'était le monde lui-même.

Il avait cru, espère qu'un simple sourire de Jackson et son nœud à l'estomac se sera dénoué comme par magie. Mais non ce ne fut pas le cas, mais c'était peut-être parce que le sportif n'avait pas souri. Donc comme on pouvait s'y attendre, l'hyperactif avait parlé et parlé encore. Du mouvement expressionniste dans la bande dessiné, de métaphysique appliquée au jeux-vidéo et de l'apport de Buffy contre les vampires à la cause féministe. En claire il avait gâché sa seul chance de faire en sort que Jackson veuille être avec lui. Il était reparti pour des années de passion amoureuse non réciproque comme avec Lydia.

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé à marcher dans les rues d'une ville inconnue mais pourtant si proche de la leur. Et que le fils Whittemore était en train de le débiter son discours automatique de rupture.

 **Oui c'était bien, mais pas tellement,** déclarait Jackson, cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'il tournait autour du pot. **Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.**

Stiles ne savait pas quoi penser, Jackson visiblement ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'éloigné de lui. Ce n'était pas le Jackson franc et arrogant qu'il connaissait. Celui-là, l'aurait laissé sur le trottoir sans se retourné. Mais en fait c'était juste de la pitié pour ce garçon qui était devenue accro à lui juste parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble.

 **tu mérites mieux,** continua le jeune homme sur sa lancer.

Jackson ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec Stiles, D'accord ça faisait des mois qu'ils se voyaient en cachette, mais c'était juste pour le sexe. Qui aurais cru que l'hyperactif serait bon dans ce domaine et de manière autodidacte en plus, vue que c'est lui qui lui avait pris sa virginité dans les deux sens. Donc aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraitre pour Jackson, Stiles était un bon coup. Tellement bon qu'il l'avait laissé lui prendre sa virginité et qu'il en avait redemandé. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec Lydia ou tous autres les coups qu'il avait eu, garçon ou fille. Il était le type de tout le monde alors il prenait ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Sauf que maintenant ça ne suffisait plus, tout simplement parce que le fils du sheriff lui suffisait amplement. Couché avec lui c'était parfait, aussi bien avant quand l'hyperactif était aussi gêné qu'une pucelle face sa première fois, même après des dizaines de fois. Que pendant, pas besoin de s'appesantir sur les détails. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à après, à cet état de béatitude qui le prenait et qui semblait durer une éternité. Il avait déjà eu des états post-orgasmiques qui l'avaient fait tripper mais là c'était tout autre chose.

Après Lydia, c'était juste de la fierté voir même de l'arrogance d'avoir fait grimper au rideau la plus jolie fille du lycée. Après Stiles, c'était juste la perfection, il n'avait plus d'envie, plus besoin de respirer, manger, boire, dormir et tous les autres trucs dans le genre. Il était juste bien au bon endroit, au bon moment, avec Stiles. Mais c'était juste du sexe.

Stiles était tout bonnement le putain de meilleur coup du lycée. Jackson était sûr qu'il était née pour ça, sa langue était capable de le faire jouir dans son pantalon rien quand l'embrassant. Ses mains, elles trouvaient toujours les bons endroits à caresser. En fait non chaque parcelle du corps du sportif devenait le bon endroit dès que les doigts du fils du sheriff étaient dessus. Et sa bouche comment dire c'était tout simplement… Woaw.

Alors Jackson comprenait pas pourquoi il avait gâché le meilleur plan cul du siècle en acceptant c'était nouvelle lubie de l'hyperactif, monsieur avait besoin d'amour et de romantisme. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être emmené au septième ciel par le bogosse du lycée avant d'inverser les rôles. Mais non monsieur voulait plus, monsieur avait décidé d'être égoïste et de tout foutre en l'air sans penser aux autres.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ça. Il s'était dit qu'ensuite le fils du sheriff allait cesser de le souler avec ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour du sexe, du bon sexe, même de l'excellent sexe. Le rendez-vous avait été, comme il l'avait pensé, catastrophique.

Pendant les premières minutes du diner, il n'y avait eu aucune parole échangée. Ils s'étaient contentés de détailler le menu avant de commander. Comme s'ils étaient trop mal à l'aise pour entamer la conversation, oui même Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien entendu sa vraie nature finit par revenir au galop et s'en rendre compte il était en train de comparer Buffy contre les vampires au mouvement des suffragettes.

Ça avait beau le faire sourire, Jackson aurait préférer se retrouver couvert de bouton que d'être là. Et quand on sait tout le soin qu'il prend pour s'occuper de son apparence, on comprend aisément qu'il trouvait la situation parfaitement insupportable. Non mais pourquoi ils étaient là, se disait le sportif, il y avait tellement de chose qu'ils pourraient faire à la place.

Voyant que le fils Whittemore était en train de prier on sait quel dieu pour être autre part, Stiles devient encore plus nerveux, tellement nerveux qu'il en était complètement maladroit. Si bien que la carafe d'eau se vida entièrement sur le pantalon de son rencard. Et comme le fils du sheriff ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, toute l'eau s'était déversé sur l'entre-jambes du jeune homme.

Cet incident eu le mérite de faire prendre une décision au sportif. C'était décidé il allait rompre avec l'hyperactif. Si on pouvait appeler ça rompre, il n'était même pas un couple. Mais fallait la jouer finement, il comptait bien remettre le couvert avec le fils du sheriff un de ces quatre et bien assez rapidement qui plus est.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvés à marcher dans la rue, le pantalon mouillé au mauvais endroit, en train d'essayer de plaquer Stiles avec tact. Mais c'était difficile, il avait plutôt l'habitude de rompre de manière brutal. Et l'autre qui gesticulait et bafouilla des trucs dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis, n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

Stiles n'en revenait, pas que le sportif décide de rompre, ça il aurait pu s'en douter. Non, il n'en revenait de voir à quel point il était raide dingue de ce con. Parce que même amoureux le fils du sheriff le considère toujours comme un connard. Surtout que Jackson était en train de le plaquer en lui sortant tous les clichés du genre. « Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi », « tu mérites mieux », tu parles. Il essayait sûrement de faire le gentil pour qu'ils redeviennent le plus rapidement possible un simple plan cul.

Le pire c'est que l'hyperactif était prêt à s'en contenter ou à le supplier de leur laissé une seconde chance. Non mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui, il n'avait pas assez ramé avec Lydia. Dépité il se laissa tomber et se retrouva assit sur le parechoc d'une voiture qui trainait à côté d'eux. Etrangement ce geste fit stopper Jackson.

Ça lui avait paru bizarre que Stiles se contente d'accepter de se faire « plaquer » sans rien faire. Si vraiment le fils du sheriff tenait à lui d'une quelconque manière il aurait sorti le grand numéro. Numéro qui aurait de grande chance d'aboutir faut l'avouer. Alors quand il le vit s'assoir, il se demanda immédiatement ce que le garçon cherchait à faire. Qu'est-ce qu'un garçon aussi imprévisible que lui avait en tête, Jackson avait bien une petite idée en tête mais c'était complètement stupide, alors c'était probablement ça.

 **Attend tu me fais le coût de la pub Golf,** déclara le sportif.

Le fils du sheriff le regarda fixement l'air de s'offusquer « Moi te faire le coût de la pub Golf. Je ne vois même pas de quel pub tu parles. Je regarde pas la télé ». Mais faut avouer qu'il l'avait peut être fait de manière inconsciente, on sait jamais avec lui. Forcément le sportif allait s'en servir pour se moquer de lui avec ses potes, si jamais ceux-là sont au courant de leurs dernières activités communes.

 **Mais ce n'est pas une Golf ?** continua le fils Whittemore.

Eh bien, se dit l'hyperactif, oui il allait se moquer de lui. Quand on pense qu'il en est amoureux. Il en connait un qui aime bien mettre le foutoir dans sa vie. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun doute derrière les actions de Jackson, quoi qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était finit. Bon, foutu pour foutu, il allait en finir la tête haute. Façon de parler parce que l'estime de soi, lui, connais pas.

 **Oooh, C'est trop mignon,** s'exprimant-il en exagérant les traits. **Je roule dans un tas boue et tu crois encore que je m'y connais en voitures. C'est trop mignon.**

Jackson ne put s'empêcher de sourire, qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait être mignon quand il faisait preuve d'autodérision. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant Stiles était mignon quatre-vingts dix-neuf pour cent du temps. Et encore c'est parce que Jackson ne l'avait pas vu au toilette et il ne comptait pas le voir. Il y avait sa façon de dormir parfaitement calme avec seulement les lèvres qui tressautait, signe que le rêve était plus tôt mouvementé. Il y avait aussi sa façon de le frapper pour attirer son attention et partager sa brusque révélation parfaitement inintéressante. Et merdre comme après ça il pouvait se convaincre encore que ce n'était que du sexe.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser, Jackson le fixait avec un sourire plus que charmant, l'invitant d'un regard à reprendre leur route. Il n'allait quand même pas oser lui faire le coup de la pub Golf dans son intégralité histoire de bien l'humilier avec de faux espoir. Mais Scott devait déteindre parce qu'il devint naïf et suivit le sportif. Sauf que ce denier ne dit rien et pire lui attrapa la main. Avec la sienne. Il se passait quoi.

 **Euh, ce n'est pas à ce moment que tu re-rechange d'avis, en te rendant compte que la Golf n'est pas à moi.**

Jackson le regarda avec le sourire moqueur.

 **Oooh, c'est trop mignon** , se contenta de dire le fils Whittemore. **Je roule en porche et tu penses quand même que j'aime les Golfs.**


	16. Jackson sais-t-il être romantique ?

J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end. Bon je ne vous tient pas la grappe plus longtemps. Merci de votre attention et Bonne Lecture.

Béta: HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Jackson sais-t-il être romantique ?**

Stiles avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme ceux des poissons. Qu'est-ce que son petit ami était en train de faire ? Ça avait commencé dès le matin, Jackson l'avait réveillé avec une débauche de sexe, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et un petit déjeuner au lit, avec tout ce qu'il aimait, autant dire que c'était copieux. Et tout ça pourquoi, parce que Stiles venait de finir ses partiels. Jackson faisait ça à chaque fois depuis qu'il était à la fac.

Pour le sexe matinal, c'était normal. Stiles faisait la grève pendant les partiels, il tenait à les réussir. Ce qui mettais les nerfs du sportif à rude épreuve, ce dernier lui sautait littéralement dessus dès que c'était finit. Encore heureux qu'hier soir il avait fêté la fin des exams avec des potes de sa classe de criminologie jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Retrouvant son petit ami nu sur le lit, endormi. Il n'avait pu l'attendre. Quand il pense que Jackson aussi avait ses partiel, mais bon ils n'ont pas les mêmes priorités et alors. En tout cas ça soulageait Stiles, il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil avant de commencer un « marathon ».

Pour le petit-déj, c'était normal aussi. Qui dit fin des partiel, dit attentes des résultats. Et pendant cette périodes Stiles se révélait particulièrement casse bonbon, si on ne faisait pas en sorte de le mettre sur un petit nuage. Et le fils Whittemore faisait ça très bien, petit déjeuner, soirée vidéo et pop-corn ou jeux de société, oui Stiles a d'étranges lubies. Et bien évidement sexe, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il avait même droit à des petits cadeaux, pour le féliciter d'avoir tenu son planning chargé de révision. Un sweat à capuche, que Jackson déchirait une fois sur deux sous l'excitation du moment. Une petite figurine à l'effigie de ses super-héros préférés, qu'il finissait toujours par paumé.

Mais ça, ce n'était pas un petit cadeau, au moins il n'allait pas le perdre quoique on sait jamais avec le fils du sheriff, mais ça n'était pas normal. D'accord Jackson était riche encore plus maintenant qu'il avait l'héritage de ces parents biologique. Mais quand même il devait avoir une autre explication que la fin des exams.

 **Euh c'est parce que tu ne veux plus payer les réparations de ma Jeep,** commença à dire Stiles timidement en se passant la main dans les cheveux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jackson lui avait acheté ça **. Je te ferais dire que je ne t'ai pas obligé à quoique ce soit. Tu la même envoyé chez le réparateur derrière mon dos la dernière fois. Et puis, c'est complètement incohérent.**

C'est vrai pourquoi lui offrir ça, si c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus payer pour sa voiture ? Ce n'est pas logique. Jackson quant à lui souriait, il aurait pensé que le fils du sheriff était du genre à se souvenir de ce genre de chose. En même temps il n'aurait pas pensé que lui était du genre à s'en souvenir. Mais pour excuser l'hyperactif, le fait que ça tombe le même jour que la fin des exams devait avoir porté à confusion.

 **Ça n'a rien avoir avec la Jeep,** dit-il simplement.

 **Alors pourquoi, tu m'offre une Golf ?** demanda Stiles, son visage trahissant son incompréhension alors qu'il faisait face à la voiture avec un gros nœud sur le capot au milieu du parking de leur immeuble.

 **Ce n'est pas une Golf, petit puce**.

Quoi ! Stiles avait pensé si fort qu'il était persuadé d'avoir hurlé. Non mais il lui faisait quoi son abruti de petit ami ?

 **Pas une Golf ! il y a quatre roues, un parebrise, des essuie-glaces, des phares,** commença à énuméré un fils du sheriff profondément énervé. **ET** **C'EST ECRIT GOLF SUR LA CARROSERIE MERDE !**

 **Ce n'est pas une Golf** , répéta calmement le sportif. **C'est ton dernier argument pour pas que je rompe quand j'aurais cette stupide idée. Encore.**

 **Pardon,** demanda Stiles sans s'en rendre compte, il se passait quoi ?

Jackson eu un sourire encore plus large et grand. Il voulait voir la tête de sa petite puce quand il comprendrait que ça fait cinq ans jours pour jours, qu'ils avaient eu leur premier rencard. Qu'ils étaient un vrai couple parce qu'avant Jackson avait bêtement cru que ce n'était que du cul.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait. Autant pour lui, ce n'est parce qu'il est un amant génial qui rend accro qui compte faire l'amour avec lui. Ou qu'il est plus que casse-pied quand il attend des résultats qui vont décider de son avenir. C'est juste que, l'arrogant, l'égoïste Jackson « monsieur parfait supérieur à tous » Whittemore est un gros romantique.


	17. L'ornithorynque est-il un tue l'amour ?

J'espère que vous a passé un bon week-end, je vous propose un nouveau OS Stackson histoire de finir en beauté (oui, j'ai la grosse tête). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **L'ornithorynque est-il un tue l'amour ?**

« Ornithorynque ». Stiles regardait les petit carrés au couleur des lettres de l'alphabet qui assemblé formait se mot que jadis il avait adoré mais que dorénavant il allait détester de tout son être. « Ornithorynque », comment avait-il put laisser Jackson jouer ce mot alors que lui avait à peine trouvé « Luge ».

Merde, il en train de perdre face au sportif … au Scrabble, comment pouvait-il perdre au Scrabble face à un mec dont le principalement mot de son vocabulaire était « moi ». Bon d'accord ce n'est pas vraiment cool de penser ça de son petit ami. Mais ce dernier n'avait qu'à pas le battre à plat de couture au Scrabble. Merde, il avait une réputation à tenir bordel. C'est lui qui du haut de ses huit ans humiliait son père avec des mots telle que « Pachyderme » « Encéphalogramme » ou encore « Eviscération ». Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à mettre « Ornithorynque », sanglota-t-il dans sa tête.

 **T'inquiète petit puce. Tu sais ce qu'on dit « Malheureux au jeux, heureux en amours »,** lui dit son amoureux en souriant et en déshabillant le fils du sheriff du regard.

Ouais vas-y jubiles pensa l'hyperactif en enlevant tant bien que mal son pantalon, manquant de tomber du lit, sur lequel ils s'étaient installés pour jouer, sous les rires évident de son abrutie de copain. Il se retrouva en boxer alors que le fils Whittemore avait seulement tombé le haut.

Jackson était aux anges bon a part qu'il aurait préféré un poker, parce qu'un Scrabble quand même. Mais sa petit puce ne savait pas jouer au poker et quand il lui avait proposé de lui apprendre. Le jeune avait été catégorique. Hors de questions parce que Stiles se connaissait. Il aurait fini accro, aurait perdu des tonnes d'argent qu'il n'avait pas et se serait retrouver à faire le trottoir pour payer ses dettes. Ah que Jackson serait content de le voir forcer de coucher avec des beaux mecs autre que lui. Ah oui parce que forcement l'hyperactif aurait une clientèle de mannequin pour sous vêtement.

Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu envoyer bouler cette excuse stupide, mais l'idée même que Stiles allait remettre cette histoire à chaque partie lui avait fait changer d'avis. Hors de question d'imaginer sa petite puce avec un autre homme que lui. Stiles était à lui, point à la ligne.

Et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, il faut dire que quand ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient tendance à ajouter le mot Strip devant chacune de leur activité. Ils avaient fait des Strip-bataille navale, Jackson était toujours le premier à sortir la grosse artillerie et même de la Strip-lecture. Plus d'une fois mais le fils Whittemore ne comprenait toujours pas les règles, mais ça lui importait peu. Tant que sa petite puce finissait nu comme un ver au bout de trois page.

 **Tu veux que ça soit brutal ou en douceur ?** demanda soudainement Stiles.

Jackson leva la tête et regarda son petit ami fixer ardemment ses lettres pour trouver le mot qui changera la donne. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça, il avait abandonné, c'est ça.

 **Tu sais que si tu perds, t'aura pas voix au chapitre** , lança-t-il d'une voie qu'il voulait perverse.

 **Je ne parle pas de ça,** ajouta le fils du sheriff sans lever les yeux de ses lettres, **mais de notre rupture. Tu veux que je te plaque en douceur ou de façon brutale,** termina-t-il en soutenant le regard étonné de Jackson.

 **Tu veux me plaquer parce que je gagne.**

 **Bah c'est toi qui a dit** , **malheureux aux jeux, heureux en amour,** expliqua l'hyperactif. **Tu gagnes, je perds. Donc j'en conclu que je vais te plaquer parce que je vais rencontrer le grand amour. Probablement le voisin, tu sais l'ancien militaire avec ses plaques d'identification qui tombe, quand il fait son jogging, sur son torse nu et ses pectoraux parfaitement développés et proportionnés. Et ses abdos ça donne des envies de chocolat.**

Stiles s'amusait à gémir entre chaque mot, allant même jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre, histoire de bien rendre furieux le sportif. Qui dans ses cas-là oubliait carrément qu'après autant d'année ensemble, Stiles bavait toujours autant sur le torse de Jackson. Comme si il est possible qu'il en existe un plus beau, surtout que là il l'avait sous le nez. Un bruit lui fit sorti de ses pensées, le plateau de jeu venait de tomber du lit.

 **Oops,** s'exclama Jackson. **C'est ballot, on n'a pas eu le temps de terminer.**

 **C'est dommage pour une fois que tu étais en train de gagner** , déclara Stiles en souriant. Qu'est-ce que son petit ami pouvait être prévisible.

Jackson le regarda que légèrement déçu de c'être fait encore avoir. Ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas su que le jeune homme mentait. Mais que voulez-vous, la petit puce était à lui, on ne le touche pas, même dans un mensonge.

 **Je te déteste,** lui lança-t-il avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de le renverser sur le lit.


	18. Le quotidien d'un couple est-il---

Voila pour terminer le week-end, petit précision il va avoir un clin d'œil à un précédent chapitre mais aussi des spoilers sur les épisodes 3 et 4 de la saison 9 de Doctor Who. Voila vous savez tout, Bonne Lecture.

Ah j'oubliait c'est le dernier OS que j'avais en réserve alors il va falloir attendre pour le suite (si suite il y a).

* * *

 **Le quotidien d'un couple était-il une expérience ?**

 **LUNDI**

Stiles est en train de mettre ses cours de la journée au propre, autant dire qu'il avait du boulot. Surtout que là il bloquait, pourquoi avait-il écrit tout un paragraphe sur Agatha Christie pour son cours de criminologie qui portait sur l'étude des crimes passionnel. Le jeune homme soupira, il allait encore devoir demander de l'aide pour avoir le cours dans son intégralité. Voilà quelque chose qui n'allait pas arranger sa réputation auprès de ses camarades de classe.

Il avait décidé de laisser tomber et de se concentrer sur le paragraphe suivant quand il entendit la douche cesser de couler. A peine quelque minute après Jackson sorti de la salle de bain. Rien de mieux qu'une douche revigorante après son jogging quotidien dès qu'il quitte l'université. Retaper ses cours très peu pour lui. Monsieur avait un ordinateur portable dernier cri, lui.

Le fils Whittemore alla se désaltérer dans la cuisine puis sortie quelque truc mangeable des placards pour se prélasser devant la télé. Après l'effort, le réconfort. Mais avant il vérifia le courrier, mais rien d'intéressant pour lui, il les ouvrira plus tard. Puis il allait se placer derrière sa petite puce pour voir où il était rendu dans sa corvée. Mais ce dernier ne lui jeta même pas un regard, Stiles voulait rester concentrer alors Jackson s'éloigna et prit la direction du canapé.

 **T'es obligé de te balader en boxer** , s'exclama soudainement l'adolescent sans lever les yeux de ses cours.

Stiles soupira, son bogosse de petit ami ne pouvait pas s'habiller comme un moine le temps qu'il est terminé ses devoirs. Non mais pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un type au physique autant déconcentrant.

Il se répéta plusieurs fois, telle un mantra, de ne pas lever les yeux. Quand le boxer noir tomba sur ses feuilles. Et merde, il ne pouvait pas le laissé tranquille une petite heure. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard. Jackson était immobile de l'autre côté de la table à manger qui servait de bureau au fils du sheriff la plus part du temps. Stiles devina facilement ses pensé « J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimes pas que je me balade en boxer », s'imagina-t-il alors qu'il eut du mal à se détacher de la vision de son petit ami croquant sa pomme avec envie et luxure.

 _Temps : 3 minutes et 22 secondes._

 **MARDI**

Stiles entra en furie dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son amoureux, il jeta ses clés quelque part. Il était tellement stressé qui il ne retint pas dans quel direction il les avait lancé. Ça n'allait pas être pratique pour repartir. Ce qui est idiot, vue que ce qu'il le stressait c'est qu'il avait juste une heure trente pour faire à manger et manger. C'était un peu juste pour un ventre sur patte telle que lui. C'est sûr qu'il aurait pu, du manger au restaurant universitaire. Mais les responsables ne voulait plus qu'il vienne depuis un tout petit incident impliquant juste une marmite de crème anglaise… et l'équipe de football américain de la fac au grand complet, coach, coach adjoint et remplaçant inclue.

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en repensant à cette histoire, il n'avait qu'une heure trente. Il prit tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sans même vérifier que c'était consommable. A chaque seconde sa nervosité augmentait d'un cran. Si bien que quand il tomba sur Jackson souriant alors qu'il regardait sa petite puce tergiverser dans tous les sens, il lâcha la quantité de machin chose qu'il avait dans les bras.

Il se baissa pour récupérer ce qui n'était pas cassé en pestant dans sa tête. Il se serait presque cru dans un fils romantique à la noix et à l'eau de rose. Où la jeune fille sursaute surprise par la présence de son prince charmant. Oui, c'était exactement la même chose à un détail près.

 **Tu ne pouvais pas être nu comme tout le monde,** lança-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, **Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.**

 **Mon prof d'économie à du s'absenter,** répondit Jackson faiblement.

Donc il était venue ici, c'est logique surtout qu'il savait que sa cher petite puce allait déjeuner ici. Par contre il pouvait quand même avoir l'idée de venir l'aider.

 **On mange ensemble ?** demanda-t-il.

 **Bien sûr, si on a le temps,** répondit le fils Whittemore d'une voix suave.

Comment ça « si on a le temps » s'interrogea le fils du sheriff, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Il se releva et eu la réponse. Il soupira et se serait passé la main dans les cheveux si elles n'étaient pas déjà prise. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'est pas de filtre entre son cerveaux et sa bouche, parce que forcement Jacks c'était déshabillé.

 **C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?**

 _Temps : 11 minutes et 2 secondes._

 _Note : Le stresse semble augmenter la résistance._

 **MERCREDI**

Stiles était aux anges, tout était parfait. Il regardait un épisode de Doctor Who un saladier de pop-corn entre les mains. Cependant c'était vide depuis un moment déjà, à vrai dire ça avait tenu que les quatre premières minutes du double épisode de cette saison 9 et on était à la fin, plus que quelque seconde. Cependant il ne voulait pas se déplacer, pas que il ne voulait pas rater une seconde de l'épisode, il était à son cinquième visionnage, quand même. Mais parce qu'il était parfaitement installé entre les jambes de son petit ami, son dos contre son torse musclé et étrangement confortable et enserrer par ses bras avec force et tendresse, comme une petite chose fragile. Dans cette position, son hyperactivité n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir ailleurs.

Bien que le générique de fin se terminait, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Jackson sera un peu plus sa petite puce alors qu'il approcha son visage du cou du fils du sheriff. Soufflant tranquillement pour le faire frissonner, c'était agréable de le sentir trembler contre lui. Puis pour que Stiles reste dans cet état de béatitude propre à lui, il se décida à parler de l'épisode avec tout le naturel du monde.

 **Je dois avouer que c'était bien,** commença-t-il à expliquer. **Par contre pourquoi le docteur se faisait passé pour mort.**

 **Pour piéger les fantômes,** répondit Stiles comme si ça coulait de source.

 **Mais il n'était pas obligé de faire croire à sa mort pour ça. Il avait juste besoin de l'hologramme et du crie du monstre, non ?**

Stiles soupira et se leva, il avait besoin de bouger. Pourquoi Jackson cherchait toujours à démystifier Doctor Who, c'était quasiment un blasphème pour le fils du sheriff. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de profiter du spectacle, il fallait toujours qu'il fasse un reproche. Ça faisait presque des moins qu'il tachait de l'initier à la séries, mais le fils Whittemore continua à critiquer. Mais c'était surement un mensonge pour cacher quand fait, il s'était rendue compte que c'était loin d'être une niaiserie pour gamin britannique à l'humour aussi immonde que leur nourriture comme il l'avait dit au début.

 **Il s'est fait passer pour mort, parce que Clara croyait vraiment qu'il était mort,** dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se réapprovisionner en pop-corn.

 **Mais si elle croyait qu'il était mort c'est parce qu'il se faisait passer pour mort.**

Ce n'est pas vrai, se dit l'étudiant, ça avait pourtant été bien expliqué. C'est juste que son abruti de petit ami ne voulait rien comprendre.

 **Il se faisait passer pour mort parce que Clara avait cru que c'était son fantôme alors que c'était qu'un hologramme et c'est comme ça qu'il a eu l'idée de l'hologramme. Il a eu l'idée de ce plan parce qu'il la vue enl'action, c'est tout l'intérêt de la chose. Qui a eu l'idée en premier lieu ? c'est comme pour Beethoven. Tu sais l'histoire qu'il raconte au début du second épisode.**

 **Attend tu veux dire que ce n'était même pas son idée,** s'exclama Jackson. **En fait il est con, le mec.**

 **JACKS,** hurla Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus, **tu peux être intelligent deux secondes.**

Il préféra lui tourner le dos, il avait les poings qui commençaient à le démanger. Et il ne voulait pas les abimé sur le crane indestructible de son amoureux. Puis soudain il entendit le bruit d'un vêtement qui tombe sur le sol puis d'un autre et encore un autre. Ce n'est pas vrai se dit Stiles en soupirant, pourquoi avait-il voulu que Jackson et Scott passe du temps ensemble pendant les dernières vacances.

 _Temps : 2 minutes et 51 secondes._

 _Note : l'énervement semble avoir aucun effet._

 **JEUDI**

Stiles tendit son bras à son maximum pour récupérer sa chaussette qui avait miraculeusement atterrie sous le sofa. Mais ça n'avait rien d'étonnant il avait déjà retrouvé un boxer de Jackson sous le coussin du fauteuil dans le coin et son T-shirs Batman derrière la télé. En faites ça faisait une heure qu'il cherchait leur affaire sale dans le moindre recoin de leur petit appartement.

Oui une heure parce qu'en plus de lui sauter dessus à n'importe quelle heure du jour comme de la nuit pour lui arracher ses vêtement avant de les jeter dans tous les sens avec les siens cela va de soi. Monsieur Whittemore ne voulait pas se salir les mains pour la tache dégradante, en tout cas pour un richard comme lui, qu'était la lessive.

Monsieur Whittemore avait besoin de repos après ça grosse journée. Tu parles, c'est juste un gros flemmard. Mais il avait beau rouspéter, le sportif ne se leva pas du fauteuil où il était installé, continuant à boire de son milkshake en regardant sa petit puce se mettre à quatre pattes pour fouiller sous le meuble.

 **Bon, je crois que j'ai tout,** déclara Stiles. **T'as rien d'autre de sale ?**

 **Il semblerait que si** , répondit le jeune homme de façon mystérieuse.

Stiles soupira, il avait l'impression de faire que ça depuis le début semaine. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait son petit ami. Dès que Jackson su que sa petit puce le regardait, il renversa « malencontreusement » son milkshake sur sa chemise et avait fait en sorte que se coule jusqu'à son pantalon. Et connaissant son petit ami comme Stiles le connaissait, il avait surement trouvé un moyen pour que ça coule aussi sur son boxer. Ou alors il n'en portait tout simplement pas.

Le fils du sheriff ne fut pas étonner de voir que Jackson commençait déjà à se déshabiller. En deux temps trois mouvements le sportif se retrouva nu devant lui, encore.

 _Temps : 1 heure, 11 minutes et 23 secondes._

 _Note : Le sujet est stupide, il préfère faire la lessive._

 **VENDREDI**

Stiles était de nouveaux en train de mettre ses cours au propre, c'était un cycle sans fin. Il devait se dépêcher de finir son travail avant que Jackson rentre. Et qu'il trouve le moyen de le déconcentrer, comme d'habitude. Ce qui arriva bien assez tôt, vu qu'il entendit une clé tournée dans la serrure de la porte.

Jackson entra et le salua sommairement sans le regarder. Tien aujourd'hui monsieur Whittemore n'était pas d'humeur et bien tant pis pour lui. On peut appeler ça le retour de karma. Le sportif passa devant le fils du sheriff sans trop faire attention, sauf que quelque chose marqua quand même son esprit. Il fit quelque part en arrière avant de parler.

 **Petite puce,** commença-t-il. **T'es nu ?**

 **Je me disais bien que j'avais froid,** fut la seul réponse de Stiles.

 _Temps : 9 secondes._

 _Note : Le sujet à comprit, faire en sorte qu'il oublie qu'on pas tenue dix seconde avant de glisser sous la table._

 **SAMEDI**

Jackson n'était toujours pas habillé à trois heures de l'après-midi. Sa petite puce avait fait en sorte qu'il n'en ressente pas le besoin. Mais pour l'instant il était seul, Stiles était parti faire quelque chose, il ne savait plus quoi. Alors il en profitait pour chercher un nouveau sujet pour son cours de sociologie, il allait devoir changer par rapport son idée première. Pas sûr que son professeur aimerait son étude sur le comportement de son petit ami alors qu'il était nu devant lui.

 _Note : Comme si, j'avais fait ça pour mon cour._


	19. Stiles a-t-il le corps d'un dieu grec ?

Oui, je sais j'avais dit que j'avais plus d'idée, mais visiblement mon cerveau n'était pas au courant, vous m'envoyez navrer. Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Stiles a-t-il le corps d'un dieu grec ?**

Jackson en avait marre, Stiles était en plein dans sa période « je suis minable ». Certes Il n'était pas du genre à s'intéresser aux états d'âme des autres. Même quand les autres n'était nul autre que sa petite puce chérie, il ne s'intéressait pas, il était Jackson Whittemore tout de même. Mais le truc avec sa petite puce c'est que c'était à cause de lui qu'il était comme ça. Car oui, Stiles doutait, comme tous les deux mois à peu près, de la fidélité de son petit ami. Persuadé qu'au maximum Whittemore le trompait avec une quinzaine de mec et qu'au minimum il allait le plaqué d'un jour à l'autre.

Pas que Jackson s'absentais de façon inopinée avec des excuses plus que vaseuses ou qu'il s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec un autre garçon mignon ou une femme plantureuse. Non c'était parce que le sportif avec un pack de six parfaitement défini, des pectoraux développés le tout recouvert d'une toison ni trop épaisse, ni pas assez depuis que le fils Sheriff se mettait à baver littéralement devant le torse absolument pas imberbe de son coach. Mais il y avait aussi ses bras musclés et admirablement proportionné, sa gueule d'ange, son fessier rebondis et bien sûr le côté face qui avait eu le droit à une douzaine d'adjectif bien positif mais à ne pas dire en public. Ce que Stiles, soit dit en passant, ce n'était pas gêné de faire.

Et que lui simple fils de sheriff, n'était qu'un sac d'os maigrichon dont le sarcasme était la seule défense possible, avec des doigts trop longs pour être humain. Autrement dit quand il disait « Je suis minable », c'est parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que le sportif pouvait bien lui trouver. Il a déjà dit qu'il était un sac d'os.

Donc oui, Jackson en avait marre de voir sa petite puce faire les cents pas dans leur appartement en débitant des âneries pareilles.

 **Tu peux arrêter de dire n'importe quoi,** finit-il par s'exclamer tellement Stiles l'énervait.

 **Alors tu nie avoir un corps d'Apollon,** répondit le jeune homme au tact au tact.

 **Non, je dis que toi aussi t'as le corps d'un dieu grec**.

Le fils du sheriff était en train de le regarder, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

 **J'ai toujours trouvé que tu ressembles à Héphaïstos** , ajouta le sportif.

Voilà ce dit Jackson, maintenant sa petite puce allait s'offusquer, dire qu'il voulait juste que son petit amis le réconforte pas qu'il l'insulte. Comme ça, Il passerait bien une heure à engueuler le sportif, ce qui pour ce dernier était bien mieux que voir sa petite puce déprimée. Faut dire que le sexe avec un Stiles colérique, c'était ahurissant.

 **Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mythologie grec ?** demanda Stiles avec surprise.

Et merde, se dit Jackson, le fils du sheriff n'était pas en en colère. C'est n'importe quoi, il venait de l'insulter mais non sa petite puce était juste étonnée qu'il ait un minimum de culture. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, en fait si, c'est juste Stiles.

Comme quoi même après deux ans ensemble, il arrivait toujours à l'étonner. Et après on lui demande ce qu'il peut bien trouver au jeune homme. Ça, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

* * *

Mise a jour 09/05/2016 : une petite fin alternative, dite moi la quelle vous préférez.

* * *

\- **Depuis quand tu t'y connais en mythologie grec ?** demanda Stiles avec surprise.

Et merde, se dit Jackson, le fils du sheriff n'était pas en en colère. C'est n'importe quoi, il venait de l'insulter mais non sa petite puce était juste étonnée qu'il ait un minimum de culture. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, en fait si, c'est juste Stiles.

Comme quoi même après deux ans ensemble, il arrivait toujours à l'étonner. Et après on lui demande ce qu'il peut bien trouver au jeune homme. Ça, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa petite puce en souriant. Vraiment comment pouvait-il croire qu'il n'était pas amoureux de lui.

Voyant le sourire de son bogosse de petit ami, Stiles ne put que se sentir plus léger. Il voyait clairement dans ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres si obsédantes tout l'amour que Jackson avait pour lui. Comment pouvait-il en douter.

Il s'approcha du sportif et s'assit sur ses genoux sa main allant caresser l'arrière du cou du fils Whittemore.

\- **Rassuré ?** lui demanda ce dernier.

\- **Désolé,** répondit-il timidement, sachant que Jackson n'aimait pas trop qu'il se comporte ainsi.

Il attrapa tant bien que mal un verre qui se trouvait non loin, pour jeter l'intégralité de son contenue sur le visage surpris du sportif, qui n'y avait rien vu venir.

\- **Par contre si tu crois que je vais oublier que tu as dit que je ressemblais à un dieu si laid qu'il fut jeté du haut de l'olympe par sa mère. Tu te met le doigt dans l'œil, j'espère que tu trouveras le canapé confortable** , dit-il en s'éloignant avant de fermer violemment la porte de la chambre.

Jackson afficha un large sourire en essuyant un peu son visage humide. Vraiment il adorait sa petite puce. Par contre Stiles était idiot de croire que cette nuit, il allait dormir sur le canapé. Qu'ils allaient dormir tout court, en fait.


	20. Que fait Jackson quand il est seul?

Et c'est réparti pour une nouvelle fournée de chapitre pour les "Opposées s'attirent", j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

PS : Comme vous allez peut être le remarquer, je n'ai pas de beta (HourtoNote étant occupé en ce moment). Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour la remplacer ?

* * *

 **Que fait Jackson quand il est tout seul ?**

Enfin seul, se dit Jackson ravit de voir son appartement libre de tout envahissement de la part de son encombrant petit ami. Il allait enfin pouvoir se laisser aller à son petit plaisir en solitaire. Il avait attendu ça tout la semaine avec une impatience qu'il avait eu du mal à dissimulée. Surtout à son si curieux petit ami. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle ces derniers jours. Attention, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, loin de là. D'ailleurs quand il n'avait pas de ses nouvelles pendant plus d'une heure, il commençait à avoir comme des symptômes de manque.

Mais ce plaisir était un plaisir qui se savourait seul. De toute façon Stiles ne comprendrait jamais. Pour qu'il se prenait, bien sûr que Stiles comprendrait, mais le truc c'est que ça écornerait son image de gendre idéal et d'amant parfait/prince charmant. Et puis une dernière chose, il n'était pas partageur. C'était son plaisir pas celui de sa petite puce.

Enfin ce soir il était seul. Le fils du sheriff était partit réviser avec des potes de sa classe de criminologie à la bibliothèque. C'était parfait et il allait grandement en profiter. Il posa son ordinateur portable sur la table basse du salon. Il alla restaurer la vidéo qu'il avait téléchargée pendant la seul seconde de temps libre qu'il avait eu la semaine passée et qu'il avait automatiquement caché dans la corbeille, parce que bien qu'intelligent sa petite puce n'avait pas encore fouillé dedans. Bon d'accord le jeune homme n'était pas encore assez jaloux pour inspecter son ordinateur dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Et non le sportif n'était pas déçu de ce fait !

Une fois fait, il transféra la vidéo sur la télévision, c'était beaucoup mieux sur grand écran. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et commença. Absorbé par les images de ses quasis étalons, il n'entendit pas une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Porte d'entrée qui donnait directement … sur la télévision.

 **Jackson !** s'exclama Stiles doucement trop étonné par ce qu'il venait de surprendre. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Le fils Whittemore sursauta brusquement, attrapa violemment la télécommande pour éteindre l'écran. Pas sans avoir au préalable augmenté fortement le son, pour son plus grand plaisir, suite à une fausse manipe. Se leva comme si il était assis sur des braises pour faire face à son amoureux. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer la main sur ses vêtements, comme pour effacer toute trace de son méfait.

 **Petite puce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.**

 **Attend, t'es un … de ces gars qui…,** s'exprima Stiles plus lentement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait comme si il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire. **Je n'y crois pas. T'es un de ces gars…, j'y crois pas.**

C'était le moment de vérité, comment le fils du sheriff allait réagir à se secret. Bien ou mal, visiblement mal. Pour lui, Stiles venait de s'éclaffer de rire et ne semblait pas décidé à arrêter.

Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais crue que son petit ami était fan. Il savait qu'il y avait des hommes qui adoreraient, lui-même avait essayé sans vraiment accrocher. Mais Jackson Whittemore bordel, pas lui c'est impossible. Un mythe s'effondre et de très haut. Le pire c'est que ça le rendait encore plus désirable, mais ça il n'allait pas lui révéler tout de suite. Il allait bien le faire mariner un peu avant.

 **Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres,** déclara-t-il.

Si Jackson avait été silencieux et immobile, essayant de décrypter la réaction de son amoureux. A l'écoute de ses mots, il redevint lui-même en un claquement de doigt.

 **N'y pense même pas. Sinon je dis à tes potes que tu connais par cœurs les chansons de Big Time Rush.**

 **Tu crois que ça me fait peur** , raconta Stiles en plaçant une main sur son torse, **Big Time Rush,** dit-il alors qu'il plaça son autre main au-dessus de sa tête. **Mon Petit Poney,** lança-t-il avant d'à nouveaux s'exclamer de rire au point qu'il en eu mal aux côtes.


	21. Comment éviter le comics-com ? ou pas

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Comment éviter le comics-con ? … Ou pas.**

Stiles se regardait dans la glace pas vraiment convaincu, il faisait trop Dragon Ball Z à son goût et ce n'était pas le bon manga. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il reprit une plâtré de gel. Quand il pense qu'il venait d'entamer le pot, le matin même et qu'il était déjà à moitié vide, ou à moitié plein, peu importe. Il devait avoir plus de gel sur les cheveux que de … cheveux sous le gel.

Il était toujours en train de se coiffer tentant d'obtenir le résultat escompté pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, quand il sentit deux mains l'enlacer alors que des lèvres vinrent s'installer dans son cou et il ne préféra pas s'appesantir sur ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe. Jackson renifla son cou, s'enivrant de ce parfum qu'il semblait grandement apprécier, avant de parler d'une voie grave, venant à peine de se réveiller.

 **Il n'y a que toi pour être sexy avec les cheveux rose, petite puce** , marmonna-t-il sans que ses lèvres aient quitté l'endroit où elles s'étaient posé.

Le fils du sheriff soupira à ses mots, ou plutôt à ce qu'il allait avec. Le sportif avait serré ses bras autour de son frêle corps comme si il ne voulait plus jamais souffrir de son absence de contact. Et il avait bien dit qu'il ne s'appesantirait pas sur ce qu'il sentait contre sa jambe qui était chaque seconde un peu plus… dur.

 **Jackson, on doit retrouver les autres dans à peine un quart d'heure. Tu devrais aller te changer,** termina-t-il difficilement, Jackson avait commencé à lui embrasser toute la peau du cou.

 **Il est cinq heures du matin, la seul raison de me lever à cette heure ne nécessite pas d'être habillé.** Déclara doucement Whittemore, toujours occupé à faire, ce qu'il était en train de faire

 **C'est le Comics-Com, Jacks. Tu veux faire la grasse mat, bien, mais alors vient pas te plaindre quand tu devrais faire la queue pendant des heures en compagnie de geek boutonneux qui passeront tout leur temps à te dévisager.**

Dieux merci, se dit Jackson il avait atteint un de ses points sensible. Ce qui permettait à l'horripilante réplique « Le Comics-Con ça se prépare tôt » que Stiles sortait à tout bout de champs depuis trois mois, de rester coincé au travers de sa gorge. Malheureusement, même si le jeune homme se détendais sous ses baisés, jamais il abandonnerait l'idée d'aller au Comics-Com. Même avec une centaine de Jackson soumis à le moindre de ses désirs en contre parti. Bon, la débouche de sexe sera pour plus tard et hors de question que Stiles y échappe. Ce sera sa récompense pour cette journée en enfers.

 **Bien, je vais me changer** , dit-il sans pour autant lâcher son petit ami tout de suite.

 **T'as au moins choisis un costumes en rapport avec le miens.**

D'un geste brusque mais ferme, Jackson le fit tourner face à lui.

 **T'inquiète, il va te plaire,** exprima le sportif avant de capturer ses lèvres pour ensuite le laissé sur sa faim et rejoindre la salle de bain en affichant un sourire moqueur.

Stiles en profita pour tenter une dernière fois de parfaire sa coiffure. Le résultat obtenu était certes meilleur que les précédents, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Mais il allait devoir s'en contenter, fallait pas qu'il se mette en retard. Ça lui apprendra à choisir un personnage avec des cheveux particulièrement original. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se déguisé en Natsu Dragneel du manga Fairy Tail.

 **La prochaine fois je prendrais un personnage chauve** , marmonna-t-il découragé.

 **Même pas en rêve, petite puce** , s'exclama brusquement Jackson faisant sursauter son petit ami.

Le jeune homme venait de sortir de la salle de bain aussi peu vêtue que quand il était rentré, c'était à dire qu'il portait qu'un caleçon qui laissait un peu trop deviner ce qui y avait en dessous.

 **Jackson,** soupira le fils du sheriff, **peut tu aller t'habiller.** **Les autres vont nous attendre.**

 **Mais je suis habillé, petit puce** , répondit le sportif du tac-o-tac, allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'hôtel tel le vil objet tentateur qu'il était. **Je croyais que tu voulais que je sois en harmonie avec ton personnage. Et bien voilà je suis Grey Fullbuster.**

Stiles hallucinait et pas qu'un peu. De tous les personnages masculins du manga, il avait choisi le plus exhibitionniste. Qu'il souhaite se balader torse poil, il peut comprendre et ne s'en plaindra pas, cela va de soi. Mais il avait l'embarra du choix, alors pourquoi prendre celui qui se foutait nu en public sans s'en rendre compte. Il faisait son gigolo pour pas qu'il est envie de quitter la chambre c'est ça.

Cependant il devait reconnaitre que Jackson mettait toutes ses chances de son côté. Déjà il était à moitié nu, c'était un bon début, et puis au moins il avait respecté le personnage, le caleçon était quasiment identique, il portait le même pendentif autour du coup et avait bien entendue l'indispensable marque sur le pectoral droit, la même marque que lui avait sur l'épaule. N'empêche que lui avait-il pris à cet abruti.

 **Tu comptes vraiment y aller comme ça** , s'exclama-t-il.

 **Mais c'est qu'on est jaloux,** répondit Jackson sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **Il ne s'agit pas de moi,** s'offusqua le fils du sheriff. **Tu comptes vraiment de trimballer en sous vêtement toute la journée. T'as de la chance que j'ais prévue le coup et ait pensé à un costume de rechange pour toi.**

Bon à la base, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que le sportif prenne le temps d'en préparer un. Pas qu'il en choisit un qui se constitue d'un malheureux bout de tissus pas plus grand qu'un mouchoir.

 **Si tu avais prévu le coup, pourquoi avoir décidé de me laisser le choix,** lâcha Jackson d'un ton faussement colérique.

Sérieusement, pensa Stiles. Il allait utiliser la carte, de la pauvre victime qui se faisait privé de ses libertés par son tortionnaire de petit ami. Eh bien, qu'il y aille comme ça, si ça lui chante. Mais qu'il n'aille pas se plaindre quand une tripoté de gars en costume de spartiate sortie de 300 lui passerait dessus dans les toilettes.

 **Dépêche-toi,** s'exprima-t-il, abandonnant ainsi cette bataille, **Danny et les autres vont nous attendre.**

 **Euh, petit puce, tu comptes sortit comme ça ?** questionna tout d'un coup le fils Whittemore.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre, il fusilla, incendia, assassina et tous les autres trucs dans le genre, son petit ami du regard. Non, mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fautait de la charité. Et puis avec son sourire moqueur en plus. Il savait ce qu'il lui pendait au nez. On verra s'il fera toujours son malin après une semaine sans sexe.

 **Je sais que je ne suis pas un lecteur assidu de Fairy Tail comme toi,** continua le sportif, **mais je ne crois pas que Nastu se balade avec un t-shirt Gasper le gentil fantôme.**

Stiles baissa les yeux et soupira. Tout ça c'est la faute de son abruti de petit ami qui se balade en sous-vêtement. Il portait encore son haut de pyjama et le bas d'ailleurs, en faites tout ce qu'il avait de Natsu Dragneel c'était les cheveux. C'était déjà ça, mais au risque de se répéter c'était la faute de son petit ami.

Il enleva le bas de son pyjama en quatrième vitesse et commença à enfiler son costume sans ralentir la cadence. Puis il enleva son pantalon se rappelant que le soir il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement sous son pyjama avant d'aller dormir. Qui le fait. Surement pas Jackson qui soit dit en passant ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui lui était offert. Il se léchait les lèvres avec avidité alors qu'il caressait négligemment ses pectoraux. Le fils du sheriff devait faire vite, il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la main du sportif migre plus au sud.

Le truc c'est que Stiles se trouvait face à un dilemme de taille. Enlever son t-shirt et foutre en l'air sa coiffure qu'il avait eu tant de mal à réaliser. Ou le laisser et enfiler la veste de son costume par-dessus, personne ne saurait ce qui il y a en-dessous. Mise à part lui et c'était déjà une personne de trop. Alors il choisit une troisième solution et le déchira de toutes ces forces en hurlant. Jackson se mordit la lèvre inférieure en gémissant et dire qu'il devait quitter la chambre. Ils auraient pu tellement s'amuser.

La petite puce enfila la veste, fit de rapide ajustement avant de tourner le regard sans un mot vers le fils Whittemore l'air de dire « Toujours décidé à sortir comme ça ». Mais le seul regard que le jeune homme lui envoya était bien trop lubrique à son goût. Quoique un peu moins que il y à peine cinq seconde. C'était lui où Jackson avait l'air un peu déçu.

 **La salamandre n'est pas censée se balader à moitié torse nu,** s'exclama le sportif.

 **Si, au début du manga mais après il porte cette tenue,** répondit le fils du sheriff. **Je préférais cette version et je ne regrette pas mon choix.**

 **Pourquoi ?**

 **Tu te trimbale en caleçon,** s'exprima sèchement Stiles en réponse.

 **Je ne vois pas le rapport.**

 **Moi je le vois,** s'exclama la petit puce en déviant son regard vers l'entre jambes de son petit amis qui quémandait un peu d'attention.

Jackson baissa les yeux vers sa virilité, pas étonné de l'état dans lequel il s'y trouvait. Stiles venait quand même de lui faire un petit striptease improvisé dont lui seul avait le secret. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à qu'il y réagisse aussi favorablement.

 **Oh, c'est vrai que c'est un problème** , déclara-t-il. **Va falloir s'en occuper avant de partir, tu m'aide ?** demanda-t-il en agrippant le dit problème mettant son amoureux à nouveaux devant un cruel dilemme.

Cependant Stiles avait pris rapidement une décision après quelque microseconde de réflexion. Décision qui les fit bien évidement arrivé en retard et pas qu'un peu. Au grand désarroi de leur amis, qui eux c'était levé au aurore comme leur avait demandé le fils du sheriff. Mais ils n'avaient pu exprimer leur rage et leur colère, trop surprit par la tenue du sportif.

 **Je te déteste,** lança se dernier à sa petit puce alors que tout leur amis riait de son accoutrement.

 **Je sais,** répondit Stiles avec le sourire.

Voyer vous, il faut savoir que dans la frénésie de l'action, Stiles avait malencontreusement et involontairement, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu d'ailleurs, déchirer le caleçon qui faisait office de costume pour Jackson. Celui-ci avait longuement hésité entre dire à son abruti de petit ami que ça changerait rien il pouvait très y aller comme ça histoire de l'enrager ou lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à rester et reprendre leur activité. Malheureusement il prit trop de temps, laissant tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça petit puce aille chercher le costume qu'il avait préparé pour son sportif au cas où que ce dernier fasse encore des siennes. Une bonne chose cependant à tirer de tout ça, c'était encore plus raccord que le costume de Grey. Par contre Jackson se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait son numéro pour éviter le comics-con il vérifiait que le personnage incarné par Stiles n'a pas pour meilleur ami, un chat bleu qui parle.

 **Fait pas la tête, mon chaton, soit Happy,** s'exprima le fils du sheriff avant de rejoindre leurs amis dans le fou rire général, très fier de son jeu de mots.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Quelque précision au besoin : Le chats dans Fairy Tail se prénomme Happy.


	22. Comment Scott va réagir ?

Hey bien, bonne lecture. Et veuillez m'excuser pour les fautes.

* * *

 **Comment Scott va réagir ?**

Stiles entra dans le lycée de bien forte méchante humeur. Quand il pense que quand il s'était levé, quoi ? Il y a peine une heure, c'était exactement l'inverse. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait l'impression que le ciel était encore plus bleu et le soleil encore plus brillant. Il se sentait léger, enfin libéré du poids qui pesait sur son estomac depuis des semaines. Oui, ça allait être une bonne journée en tout cas jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que Scott n'était en fait qu'un gros con.

Le fils du sheriff avait bien attendue un quart d'heure devant chez Scott que son ami se décidé à le rejoindre pour aller au lycée. Il aurait attendue encore longtemps si Melissa n'avait pas décidé d'aller aux toilettes avant de se coucher et ainsi aperçue le jeune homme s'impatienter au volant de sa Jeep. L'infirmière lui avait annoncé d'une voie épuisée que Scott était déjà parti pour le lycée … à pied. Stiles se retient de justesse d'hurler son mécontentement, son ami aurait pu au moins le prévenir qu'il avait décidé de faire un peu d'exercice matinal. Non il avait laissé sa mère, qui venait de sortir d'une nuit de garde à l'hôpital soit dit en passant, s'en charger. Scott n'avait vraiment honte de rien. Stiles aurait pu rester longtemps à l'attendre, vu que jamais il n'aurait klaxonné pour lui dire de se presser et réveiller ainsi Melissa. Il était un galant homme comme son père mais visiblement pas comme Scott. Le fils du sheriff n'aurait jamais crue que son frère de cœur au réagit ainsi.

Il bouillonnait tellement de rage que les autres lycéens reculaient en marche arrière des qu'il était à leur porté. C'est dommage qu'il soit autant énervé, il ne pouvait guère en profiter, trop occupé à rechercher du regard le TRAITRE. Tel un guépard il repéra rapidement sa proie en train de ranger les livres pour l'après-midi dans son casier. Il lui sauta dessus, au sens figuré il est quand même plus musclé que lui, sans préambule.

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller te chercher.**

Mais Scott ne répondit pas, il se contenta de jeter un regard à son amis avant de l'ignorer pour se diriger vers la classe où il aurait son premier cours. Stiles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'aurait jamais crue qu'il agirait de la sorte.

 **Scott, parle-moi,** s'exclama-t-il. Merde il était son meilleur ami il avait bien le droit d'avoir au moins une explication.

 **Pour que tu te moque encore moi, compte là-dessus,** s'offusqua McCall.

Stiles était sur le cul, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Comment ça se moquer encore de lui. Où le jeune homme avait bien put chercher une connerie pareille.

 **De quoi tu parles ?**

 **De ce que tu m'as dit hier soir,** hurla Scott.

Le fils du sheriff aurait voulu lui demander quel était le rapport parce que lui ne voyait pas. Malheureusement ils venaient d'entrer en classe et Harris lui avait déjà envoyé son regard de tueur à la figure. Il se retrouva obligé de gagner sa place en silence. Il allait devoir attendre la fin du cours pour connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant comme chacun le sait la patience n'était pas vraiment la plus grande qualité du jeune homme.

 **Mais je me moquais pas de toi,** murmura-t-il à son ami, assit juste à côté.

 **Ah oui, tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas comme la fois où tu m'a fait croire que ton père recherchait une moitié de corps dans les bois juste pour que ton cousin Miguel me donne la pire frayeur de ma vie.**

 **Il m'avait forcé** , se justifia le fils du sheriff.

 **Je peux savoir qui ose me casser les oreilles avec sa voie,** s'exclama soudainement le professeur occupé à écrire sur le tableau.

Stiles se replaça parfaitement à son bureau en un clin d'œil comme si de rien n'était. Affichant son sourire d'innocent accusé à tort. Mais c'était sans compter la perfidie du garçon assit derrière eux.

 **C'est Stiles, qui croit encore que sa vie nous intéresse** , intervint Jackson Whittemore.

Non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là, pensa Stiles. Alors qu'il se retrouva affublé d'une charmante heure de colle en compagnie de son éducateur préféré. Il attendit que ce dernier se reconcentre sur son activité professionnel, c'est-à-dire martyrisé ses pauvre élèves, pour faire savoir au sportif ce qu'il pensait de son intervention.

 **Ça, tu vas me le payer,** marmonna-t-il en fixant la feuille blanche devant lui.

 **J'y compte bien,** répondit Jackson d'une voie qui se voulait sensuelle. **Chez moi, 19h, mes parents ne sont pas là, tu pourras me faire grimper aux rideaux autant de fois que tu veux.**

Scott crue sentir son cœur cessé de battre alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand de façon complètement indépendante. Ses yeux passant d'un Stiles souriant à un Jackson tout aussi souriant mais avec un je ne sais quoi de narquois.

 **Alors commença tu ne crois pas ton meilleur ami,** lui dit le sportif. **Eh oui McCall c'est ma petite puce.**


	23. Pourquoi se disputer ?

Si certain se demandait pourquoi Jackson avait dénoncé sa petite puce sans scrupule dans le chapitre précédent, vous allez avoir un élément de réponse.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Pourquoi se disputer ?**

Stiles et Scott était en train de se diriger vers leurs casiers en discutant. Et pour une fois c'était McCall qui soulait l'autre avec son débit de parole incessant. Le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il déclamait encore et toujours le même discours. Comme quoi il est trop triste parce que Allison avait rompue et puis il avait la nouvelles qui était quand même vachement mignonne. Stiles n'en pouvait plus, de quoi se plaignait son ami. Oui, il s'était fait plaquer par une jolie fille mais il en avait déjà une autre belle comme un cœur qui était littéralement à ses pieds.

 **Scott, tu peux arrêter,** s'exclama le fils du sheriff alors qu'il se préparait à ouvrir son casier, ça y est, il avait dépassé ses limites. **Est-ce que moi je viens te souler avec mes problème de couple. Non, parce que j'en ai p…**

Le jeune ne fut pas interrompit par son ami qui avait voulu le faire taire d'un coût de poing bien placé mais bien par la demi- tonne de terre sortant de son casier, qui se déversa sur lui. Scott lui aurait bien envoyé une pique du style « oui parce que tes bien trop occupé avec tes chamailleries de gamin ». Malheureusement, il a fallu que Monsieur Jackson Whittemore passe près d'eux en compagnie de son pote Danny pile à ce moment précis.

 **Alors Stilinski, maintenant que tu as enfin touché le fond, tu creuse** , s'exclama le sportif. **c'est beau de persévérer dans la seule chose que tu sache faire.**

 **Et bien je préfère creuser que atteindre des sommets de débilité congénital,** répondit le fils du sheriff pas décidé à se laisser faire.

Jackson qui ne s'était pas arrêter en se moquant de l'autre garçon, se stoppa net à l'écoute de la répartit. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, de quoi avait-il osé le traiter. Danny essaya de faire comprendre à son ami que ça ne valait pas peine. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues. Et puis de toute façon ça valait toujours le coup.

 **Je peux savoir qui il traite de débile congénital, l'abruti décérébré.**

 **Mais toi, espèce de sale gosse pourrit gâter.**

Les deux hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre la tête haute. Pas près une seconde à concéder du terrain à leur ennemie. Scott et Danny qui s'était rapproché, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Non mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter deux seconde. Ça n'intéressait plus personne ces disputes incessantes.

 **Oh mais tu le serais si ton père ne dépensait pas tout ce qu'il gagne pour réparer tes connerie,** lança Jackson

 **Si tu le dis, en tout cas ça prouve que mon père m'aime,** répliqua le fils du sheriff. **pas comme tes parents qui ton adopté juste pour payer moins d'impôt.**

 **Au moins mais vrai parents ne sont pas mort en croyant que je voulais les liquider.**

Les deux meilleurs amis respectifs grimacèrent, ça allait mal finir cette histoire. Ils avaient un atteint le point de non retours. Chacun avait lancé à l'autre les pires piques qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Les deux garçons soufflaient comme si ils sortaient de sport et leur figure était plus rouge qu'un poivron qui sort du four.

 **La chaufferie, maintenant** , déclara tout d'un coup le sportif.

 **Non, l'infirmerie,** s'offusqua Stiles, bah quoi c'était quand même mieux, déjà il y avait un lit et comme on était mardi l'infirmière n'était pas là.

 **Ça marche.**

Sur ceux, ils abandonnèrent tout ce qui était superflu, leurs amis, leurs sacs et leurs cours. Puis ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le fils du sheriff manqua même de glisser sur le sol. Scott et Danny regardèrent leur ami disparaitre de leur champ de vision. Non mais ils n'en n'avaient pas marre c'est deux-là, à la fin.

 **Franchement, je ne m'habituerais jamais à leur préliminaire,** déclara le gardien de but.

 **Et tu ne sais pas le pire** , dit le Co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, intriguant ainsi son ami. **je suis presque sûr que Stiles a piégé lui-même son casier.**


	24. Peut-on faire les course avec---

Je m'excuse au près de ceux qui s'était attendue à un chapitre la semaine dernière, mais j'ai préféré faire un break et poster un chapitre de colocation.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Peut-on faire les course avec un hyperactif ?**

 **LE RETOUR**

Jackson était circonspect face au rayon céréale du supermarché, c'était quoi déjà les céréales favoris de sa petite puce pour ce mois-ci. Les boules soufflées au miel ? Non, c'était en janvier dernier. Les pétales au chocolat ? Non, c'était seulement en été, son petit plaisir de vacance. Les grains de blé caramélisé ? Non plus, d'ailleurs le fils du sheriff ne voulait même plus les voire en peinture, depuis qu'elles l'avaient rendu malade. Mais c'était sa faute, quelle idée d'avaler une demi-douzaine de bol à la suite. Il avait aussi les céréales fourrée, oui sauf que ce n'était pas ça non plus. C'était ses favoris il y a déjà trois ans. Tant que ça, réalisa-t-il et il ne l'avait toujours pas plaqué, c'est n'importe quoi.

Mais trêve de bavardage, il n'allait pas rester immobile devant le rayon cents sept ans. Il devait prendre une décision, mais pour éviter une dispute sans précédent, oui rien que pour des céréales, mieux valait demander son opinion au principal consommateur. Il tourna la tête pour voir son petit ami inspecter les boites de biscuit pour le petit déjeuner. Allez savoir pourquoi depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le magasin, le jeune homme se tenait loin de lui à une distance respectable. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au moins le fils du sheriff ne le bassinait pas en répétant chaque PUB qui passait à la télé des qu'il reconnaissait le produit dans les rayons. N'empêche que c'était bizarre et quelque peu inquiétant.

 **Petit puce,** s'exclama-t-il sans vraiment trop lever la voie, ils étaient tout de même dans un lieu public, il ne faut pas l'oublier. **Tu veux quoi ?**

 **Je Ne Te Connais Pas** , répondit Stiles on prononçant distinctement chaque mot pour bien que le sportif comprenne le message.

 **Stiles !** s'offusqua Jackson en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que son crétin d'amoureux avait encore inventé.

Le fils du sheriff regard à gauche puis droite. Voyant qu'il était seul dans l'allé, dieu merci d'avoir décidé de faire les courses pendant une heure creuse, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son petit ami.

 **Non, mais tu t'es regardé,** s'exclama Stiles. **Tu me fais honte.**

Jackson en aurait presque grogné, mais il ne le voulait pas que Stiles lui dit encore qu'il ressemblait à un certain grincheux, alors il se retint. Néanmoins c'était dure, parce que vraiment il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il était habillé sobrement et ses vêtements étaient plutôt amples. Non parce que la dernier fois qu'il avait porté des trucs assez moulant une mère de famille avait appelé les flics croyant qu'il était en train de se faire violer.

 **Stiles !**

 **Non mes sérieux, tu à prit un cabas SuperU,** déclara Stiles comme si Jackson pouvait comprendre ce qui passait dans la tête du jeune homme à l'aide de ces simples mots. **On est à Intermarché, ça va pas la tête**.

Le sportif soupira. Ah, ce n'était que ça. En tout cas on pouvait dire que son chéri avait le chic pour paniquer à la moindre occasion.

 **Plaint toi au écologiste, c'est eux qui voulait qu'on n'est plus de sac plastique.**

D'habitude Stiles aurait directement prit la mouche. Il se serait lancé dans un monologue interminable, sur la pollution, le réchauffement climatique, l'effet de serre, les trous dans la couche, l'épuisement des ressources naturelles et tout le tralala du genre. Mais là rien, faut croire que son comportement pseudo-indélicat était plus important que le sort de la planète.

 **Mais t'es con, c'est pire que la fois où je suis allé dans une boulangerie acheter une cannette de soda, une baguette sous le bras, parce que je craignais de ne pas avoir assez pour acheter les deux dans la premier boulangerie. Oui, je sais, mais je n'avais que huit ans. N'empêche certaine nuits ça m'empêche de dormir.**

 **Ç'est pour ça que tu m'as donné un coup hier soir**.

Le fils du sheriff lui ne se priva pas de grogner, il alla même jusqu'au regard de tueur avec soulèvement de sourcil. Ce n'est pas Jackson qui allait le comparer à l'autre grincheux.

 **Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture,** dit-il avant de s'en aller. **Rejoins-moi quand t'aurais décidé d'avoir du respect pour quelqu'un d'autre que pour toi-même.**

Le sportif soupire, bon il n'avait plus qu'à se rabattre sur les riz soufflé au chocolat, c'était une valeur sûre.


	25. Que faire avant de mourir ?

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Que faire avant de mourir ?**

Jackson était en colère, voir même très en colère. Ce samedi-là il avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa petit puce. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, il devait avoir un peu de fièvre. Quoi qu'il en soit quand il avait rangé les affaires du fils du sheriff il était tombé sur un truc. Non il n'en n'avait pas profité de ce nettoyage de printemps pour fouiller, qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ? Et puis l'autre n'avait pas qu'à pas laisser trainer ses affaires partout. Faut dire qu'il était doué ce machin datait quand même du lycée.

 **Tu peux me dire ce que c'est ?** avait hurlé le sportif sur Stiles qui se prélassait tranquillement sur le canapé.

Le jeune avait un temps craint qu'il soit tombé sur la liste « Des personnes avec qui, il tromperait Jackson sans aucun scrupule ». Il y en avait quand même une centaine de nom dessus et faut avouer que ce n'était pas tous des célébrités inatteignables. Il y avait même son professeur de criminologie quadra super sexy. Ça aurait pu virer au drame. Mais heureusement, le sportif était tombé sur une liste beaucoup moins dangereuse. Mais alors pourquoi Jackson était autant rouge de rage, là il ne voyait pas.

 **Ben, c'est écrit dessus,** répondit-il simplement et avec naturel. **C'est la liste des cents choses que je veux faire avant de mourir.**

A premier vue le sportif ne semblait pas satisfait de la réponse. D'ailleurs il était en train d'envoyer à sa petite puce l'un de ses meilleurs regards « vas-y prend moi pour un idiot ». Et bien si c'était le cas, se dit Whittemore, lui aussi allait prendre sa petite puce pour un idiot.

 _N°1 : être marié à Lydia Martin et avoir trois enfants, sept petits-enfants et dix-huit arrières petits-enfants._

C'est ça qu'il l'embête à ce point, réalisa le jeune homme alors que le sportif commença à lire la liste. Mais c'est n'importe quoi. Tout le monde savait que du temps du lycée, même les petits chinois de chine il voulait épouser la rouquine. Cependant est-ce que Jackson pouvait vraiment croire qu'il désirait toujours épouser son ex à l'heure actuelle. Bien sûr que non.

 _N°4 : Maquer Melissa McCall avec mon père._

Bon ça ce n'était pas gagner vue que le père avait réussi là où le fils avait échoué. A savoir sorti avec une Martin.

 _N°10 : Être le témoin de Scott à son mariage._

 _N°11 : Ne pas choisir Scott pour être mon témoin, histoire de se venger de l'enfer qu'il m'a fait subir lors de son mariage._

 _N° 12 : Trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de m'épouser._

Bon ce n'est pas ce que ça l'ennuie. Mais en faites si, il connaissait chaque point, c'est lui qui les avaient écrits tout de même. Stiles se leva pour vaquer à d'autre occupation mais Jackson n'en n'avait pas fini avec la liste de son colocataire. Oui parce que après ce qu'il venait de faire il ne méritait pas d'être qualifié de petit ami.

 _N°20 : Trouver le remède à la dégénérescence fronto-temporale._

 _N°39 : devenir chef du FBI._

 _N°57 : Raser la tête d'Isaac Lahey pour voir si il toujours autant mignon sans ses boucles._

 _N°71 : Avoir un super ordinateur doté d'une intelligence artificielle nommé Monsieur Smith._

 _N°85 : Avoir un chien baptisé Scotty (ai déjà la gamelle)._

 _N°86 : Ne put être amis avec Scott, sinon ça va poser problème avec le chien._

 _N°99 : Prouver à Danny que je peux être attirant._

 _N°100 : Embrasser Jackson Whittemore (vue comment il est gaulé, il doit au moins embrasser comme un dieu)_

Voilà, se dit Stiles, maintenant le sportif pouvait être content, il lui avait prouvé qu'il savait lire. Et puis en plus il avait droit à un compliment vieux de quelques années, pas de quoi se plaindre. Tu parles, il aurait dut se douter que Jackson venait tout juste de commencer et qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini.

 **Je peux savoir pourquoi m'embrasser est le dernier point,** s'exclama le sportif qui ne s'était pas du tout calmer pendant les minutes qu'il avait eu besoin pour énumérer les différents points de la liste.

C'est donc ça, comprit enfin le fils du sheriff. Monsieur Whittemore, compétiteur dans l'âme, n'apprécia pas de ne pas être en tête de liste. Pourtant le choix de le mettre à la fin était des plus logiques. Mais ça avait dû passer au-dessus de la tête du sportif.

 **Euh Jackson, c'est la liste des choses que je veux… voulais faire avant de mourir,** commença-t-il à expliquer à un Whittemore qui n'arrivait pas à voir le rapport. **Donc en tout logique je n'allais pas mettre la chose qui allait entraîner ma mort en premier. Réfléchie un peu.**

 **ATTEND,** s'offusqua l'autre garçon au point que les voisins avait dû sursauter. **Tu pensais que j'allais te tuer pour m'avoir embrassé ?**

 **Bah ouais** , répondit Stiles sans la moindre hésitation, en quoi c'était surprenant.

 **EST-CE J'AI L'AIRE DE T'AVOIR TUE,** hurla Jackson en tendant les bras pour montrer l'appartement où ils vivaient ensemble depuis des mois.

Le sportif n'en croyait pas ses oreilles comment son petit-ami pouvait penser ça. Certes il avait toujours été excentrique dans tous ce qu'il avait à l'esprit, mais là quand même. Le pire que le jeune semblait hésiter sur la réponse à donner.

 **Et bien tu ne trouves pas que vivre une romance passionné avec mon assassin, ça ne fait pas un tout petit peu enfer de Dante, parce que de mon vivant, je n'ai pas vraiment été un ange !**


	26. Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réserve ?

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que l'avenir leur réserve ?**

Stiles était heureux, c'était enfin son premier « vrai » rencard avec Jackson après des mois de simple plan cul. Et comble du bonheur ce dernier ne faisait pas la tronche il était même des plus souriant. Lui aussi était très content de passé du temps avec Stilinski désormais petite puce officielle. Ils étaient assis dans un diner des plus sympa, certes pas à Beacon Hills. Mais quand sait que le fait d'être dans une ville voisine avait suffisamment rassuré le sportif pour qu'il propose de prendre un Milkshake avec deux cuillères, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire ronchonner le fils du sheriff. Néanmoins ils avaient commandé deux Milkshakes, parce que voyez-vous Stiles tenait à en manger un en entier, sinon il ferait un malheur.

Oui, Stiles était heureux mais un peu préoccupé. Il faut savoir que l'exemple du couple parfait pour le jeune homme était bien entendu ses propres parents qui se sont aimé jusqu'aux bout. Cependant il avait quand même assisté, petit, à de mémorable dispute entre ces deux-là pour des broutilles de divergence d'opinion. Et fois de Stilinski ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça dans son couple. Pour ça il fallait s'occuper de ces broutilles dès maintenant.

 **T'as une idée de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ?** demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Jackson fut quelque peu surpris de cette question assez terre à terre. Il se serait plutôt attendue qu'il lui demande son opinion sur la migration des oies ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais bon si sa petite puce voulait savoir de quoi il rêvait pour son avenir, il n'allait pas y couper et même y répondrait volontiers.

 **J'ouvrirais bien un bar ou un café, un endroit rien qu'à moi. Où je ferais tout ce que je veux comme shooter le nouveaux sheriff du coin à la caféine pour qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs,** termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil histoire que le message « nouveaux sheriff » égale « toi » soit bien comprit, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir avec Stiles.

 **Donc tu me voies dans ton avenir.**

Le sportif hésita quelque peu à répondre à la question. Il avait dit ces mots pour rire même s'il s'y voyait bien. Cependant il n'avait pas pensé que ça en reviendra à avoir une discussion sérieuse sur l'avenir de leur couple, dès leur premier rencard officielle. Mais avec le fils du sheriff il aurait peut-être dû s'en douter, c'était un peu prévisible. Alors que lui répondre, une réponse plutôt vague parce que c'est encore trop tôt ou une réponse bien affirmer pour lui faire plaisir. Après avoir passé des mois à le rembarrer alors qu'il voulait la même chose que lui. Il était peut-être un peu obligé de lui faire plaisir, il lui devait bien ça. Et puis de toute façon la réponse n'était pas déplaisante pour lui, non ?

 **Oui** , dit-il sans pour autant vouloir regarder l'autre garçon dans les yeux.

 **Parfait.**

La simple remarque du fils du sheriff fit lever la tête au sportif. Ce n'était pas parce que c'était une réaction surprenante mais bien à cause du ton employé. Comme si le jeune homme attendait cette réponse avec impatience, pas parce que ça le rassurait, mais parce que ça l'invitait à poursuivre et pas dans la direction que Jackson appréciait. Quand il leva la tête, il fut malheureux de constater que Stiles venait de sortir un bout de papier d'on ne sait où avec plein de chose écrit dessus. Pas bon signe.

 **Bien,** s'exclama l'adolescent, **commençons par le depuis**. **On emménage ensemble à la fin du lycée ?**

Le sportif manqua de peu de s'étouffé avec sa propre salive. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que venait de dire le jeune homme. Jackson avait les neurones qui avaient du mal à se connecter entre eux.

 **Petite puce, tu fais quoi ?**

 **Bah, t'es d'accord pour dire que on vraiment différend tout le deux,** commença à expliquer le fils du sheriff sans pour autant laisser à l'autre garçon le temps de répondre. **Donc nous allons souvent nous disputez pour des détails. Alors réglons les dit détails maintenant et comme ça on pourra vive d'amour et d'eau fraiche tout notre vie. T'es d'accord ?**

 **Ouais,** laisser échapper le sportif, **mais…**

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait effrayé par Stilinski. Il y a pas à dire il savait être flippant sa petite puce. Voyant la mine circonspecte et quelque peu effrayé de son petit ami, Stiles ne put que sourire et reprendre.

 **Qui c'est qui fait la demande en mariage ? toi, parce que sinon t'es capable de dire non, vexé d'avoir le rôle de la femme dans l'action. Pour la lune de miel, t'es plutôt : île paradisiaque, excursion dans la nature, retraite dans la campagne ? Ile paradisiaque, je t'aurais épousé pour ton argent et ton physique de toute façon alors autant en profiter.**

Jackson avait la bouche grande ouverte. Euh Stiles n'avait pas dit que c'était pour se mettre d'accord sur certain point. Et pourtant il ne le laissait pas en placer une.

 **Combien d'enfant ? au moins un de chaque pour moi et des jumeaux, cela va de soi. Sinon adoption ou mère porteuse ? si mère porteuse se sera qui le père ? je pencherais pour l'alter…**

 **Moi,** réussit enfin à l'interrompre Jackson, **pour tous les enfants.**

 **Euh, bien, mais pourquoi ?**

 **Parce que la justice t'aura interdit de te reproduire.**

C'était le seul moyen que le sportif connaissait pour faire taire le fils du sheriff, ça et faire quelque chose qui n'était pas bien vue en public. Donc oui il c'était résolu à la mettre en rogne, en rage et en colère. Oui avec le jeune homme c'était les trois en même temps. Malheureusement, certes il n'était ensemble officiellement que depuis quelque jour, Cependant il aurait pu se douter que Stiles aurait trouvé le moyen de leur surprendre.

 **C'est juste,** dit-il naturellement. **Et on les inscrits à quel genre d'activité : sportive, artistique ou scientifique ? sans compter le Lacrosse bien entendue.**


	27. Parler sans réfléchir, empêche-t-il---

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Parler sans réfléchir, empêche-t-il de dormir ?**

Dans l'esprit complexe du fils du sheriff, le jeune homme était en train de s'insulter copieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de reprendre une troisième part de lasagne. En fait il avait mangé trois parts et demi, vu qu'il avait un peu grignoté celle de Jackson en attendant que celui-ci revienne à table une fois la discussion impromptue avec sa mère au téléphone terminé. Et voilà maintenant qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir varier les plats.

Non, parce que qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand il décide de faire original et de choisir des lasagnes au saumon, chèvre et épinard. Et bien comme c'est du poisson et le poisson c'est bon pour la santé, il en reprendre sans culpabiliser. Sans craindre que d'une minute à l'autre son père déparque de nulle part pour lui dire qu'il doit faire attention à sa tension, juste histoire de se venger. Bien entendue pour penser ça, il fallait oublier la présence de patte et de beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de sauce béchamel. Ce qui est assez facile pour quelqu'un comme Stiles Stilinki.

Pour en revenir à la situation actuelle, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause d'un fichu saumon de Norvège qui avait décidé de le faire chier en pesant de tout son poids sur son estomac. Le fils du sheriff essaya toutes les positions dans l'espoir, quasiment vain, d'oublier son ventre quelque peu douloureux. Sur le dos, sur le ventre, sur le côté gauche, sur le côté droit, bien droit, les jambes repliés, sur le côté gauche une main dans le vide à côté du lit, même coté mais une main sous l'oreiller. Il lui fallut entre un quart d'heure et deux heures, une fois sous la couette il perdait la notion du temps, pour choisir une position et ne plus bouger. Mise à part que ce ne fut pas sa décision.

Dès que son bras entrava le torse de son petit ami et que sa tête décida que les pectoraux de ce dernier feraient de très bons oreillers. Le fils du sheriff avait senti une main, qui lui fallut quelques secondes pour identifier comme n'étant pas à lui, il ne perdait pas que la notion du temps sous la couette. Elle glissa sur son dos avant de le plaquer comme le maigrichon humain qu'il était sur le corps chaud à ses côté.

 **Cette position me convient,** ronchonna Jackson les yeux fermés, encore passablement ensommeiller. **Alors ne bouge plus.**

Ayant déjà eu à faire à un Jackson qui n'avait pas eu son quota d'heure de sommeil et croyez-le, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience, encore, Stiles fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il resta immobile décidé à attendre sans bouger le petit matin, convaincu de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir. Il passait le temps en faisait quelque petit bruits avec sa bouche semblable à des gargouillis. Ça tombait bien parce que son ventre aussi, y allait de ses gargouillis. Très vite on entendit le bruit des doigts du jeune homme tapotant les muscles de son amoureux. Puis ce fut autours de ses jambes d'être caressé par celle du fils du sheriff.

 **J'ai dit pas bouger** , s'exclama brusquement Jackson d'une voie à moitié endormis.

 **Même pas pour t'enlever ton boxer,** minauda Stiles en réponse d'un ton faussement plaintif.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser sa main le long des abdos du sportif jusqu'à la frontière de la terre tant convoité, représenté physiquement par l'élastique du sous-vêtement de marque. S'il devait rester dans le lit sans dormir autant prendre un peu de bon temps, non ? Visiblement Whittemore n'était pas de cette avis, parce que le « Stiles » gémit entre ses lèvres n'était pas du tout appréciateur. Ça avait plutôt l'air d'une version brève et concise d'un « retire ta mains de là, si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe » envoyé avec colère.

 **Mais Mini-Jackson est partant,** réagit le fils du sheriff en essayant le coup du regard de chien battu. Un peu inutile vue que le sportif avait toujours les yeux fermés par la fatigue.

 **DORS.**

C'était catégorique, Stiles ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Il allait être obligé de prendre son mal en patience. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par tomber dans les bras de Morphée qui sait. Ou plutôt dans ceux de Jackson mais ç'est la même chose, c'est son dieu perso rien qu'à lui. Mais heureusement il ne lui fallut qu'attendre quelque minute avant qu'il sente ses paupières s'alourdir avec soulagement

 **T'es vexé parce que j'ai dit mini ?**

Cependant comme tout le monde le sait, la bouche du fils du sheriff agit indépendamment du reste de son corps.


	28. Jackson est-il doué avec un lit?

Bonne lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Jackson est-il doué avec un lit ?**

Scott profitait de cette soirée en « célibataire », Kira était parti voir de la famille à l'autre bout du pays tout comme Allison d'ailleurs, pour jouer à une bonne vielle parti de jeu vidéo avec son meilleur ami. Seul ombre au tableau ce n'est pas parce que lui était soi-disant célibataire ce soir-là que c'était aussi le cas du fils du sheriff. Comme il pouvait le constater le jeune homme était pendu au téléphone avec son petit ami, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mettre à Scott la raclée de sa vie, le fils du sheriff avait quelques talents plutôt unique diront nous.

Son petit ami ! Jackson Whittemore ! Scott s'attendait toujours à que son ami se mette à lui dire « je t'ai bien eu », mais Stiles ne semblait pas décidé et lui, il commençait à perdre patience. Non parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague, il n'y avait pas moyen pour que le grand, l'immense, le structural Jackson Whittemore subisse le bavardage de Stiles sur les théories concernant L'espace-temps, sa petite passion du moment, sans brancher depuis plus d'une heure. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intriguait de plus, mais bien ce que son frère de cœurs pouvait bien trouver à Jackson Whittemore.

Le sportif était arrogant, ne pensant qu'a sa petite personne et son bon plaisir. Avait autant de charisme qu'une huitre pas fraiche, autant dire qu'une fourmi muette avait plus de conversation que lui, ce qui l'obligeait à ressembler à un bœuf transgénique nourrie aux hormones pour attirer l'attention. Et pour en terminer avec les comparaisons animalières, il était aussi sournois qu'un serpent a sonnette. Et tout cette description de Whittemore en tant que monstre huitre-bœuf-serpent était à l'initiative du Stiles Stilinski qui maintenant était débordant d'amour pour le dit monstre. C'est à ni rien comprendre.

 **Non, c'est toi qui raccroche** , minauda le jeune homme avant de raccrocher vue que Jackson ne s'était pas prié pour le faire. **Faudrait que je pense à lui apprendre à être plus romantique. Aucun commentaire** , s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il voyait bien Scott lever les yeux au ciel une lueur de dégout dans le regard. **Je te signale que j'ai une vidéo de toi avec Allison où t'es cents fois pire et je n'hésiterais pas à la diffusé sur internet, crois-moi.**

Oh mais il le croyait, ça c'est sûr. Non ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire malgré que cela fasse des mois, c'est qu'il soit en couple avec Jackson Whittemore.

 **Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux bien lui trouver ?**

Stiles le regardait comme si il avait dit la pire connerie du monde, non de l'univers.

 **Bah, tu la regardé ? il est canon,** déclara Stiles avant de s'élancer dans un de ses monologues habituels sans pouvoir s'arrêter. **Il est plus intelligent que on peut le penser, il a un petit côté torturé qui donne envie de le serrer très fort dans ses bras. Il peut être atrocement romantique quand il veut et qu'il n'y a personne pour le voire. Ah et je ne te dis pas ce qu'il sait faire avec un lit.**

 **STILES,** hurla Scott qui ne tenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas, à connaitre les prouesses sexuel de l'autre connard.

 **Bah quoi, je t'assure il est impressionnant,** s'étonna Stiles alors que son ami plaquait ses mains sur ses oreille en faisant « La La La ». **Je ne sais même pas comment il fait. Il a beau m'avoir montré comment l'enfiler correctement et faire en sorte que ça pénètre jusqu'au fond. Je n'y arrive pas, on est toujours obligé de s'y mettre à deux avec mon père.**

 **Attend, QUOI ?** réalisa son frère de cœur, qu'est que le sheriff venait faire la dedans ?

 **Quoi, Quoi ?**

 **Mais tu parles de quoi ?**

 **Bah de Jackson qui sait enfiler une couette dans un drap en deux temps trois mouvement,** déclara le jeune homme comme si ça coulait de source. **Ma mère m'a toujours dit que la plus grande qualité qu'une fille attend d'un homme c'est qu'il sache mettre une couette autant que crée une tempête en dessous. Ce qui veut dire que mon père doit être vraiment doué aux pieux, parce que ma mère l'a épousé alors qu'il ne sait toujours pas faire un lit.**

 **STILES,** Hurla Scott en grimaçant, une très mauvaise image en tête.


	29. Comment Scott va réagir ? LE RETOUR

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Comment Scott va réagir ?**

 **LE RETOUR**

La pluie tombait, tambour battant sur la petite ville de Beacon Hill en Californie. Ce qui n'aidait pas Scott McCall dans la tâche ardue qu'il s'employait à réaliser. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de réviser. Il avait un important contrôle demain et s'il voulait devenir vétérinaire, il était obligé d'avoir une bonne note. Il devait profiter que ce soir-là soit dénué de toute distraction pour travailler convenablement. Sa mère était de garde toute la nuit et ne lui avait pas laissé trop de tâche ménagère. Tâche qu'il ait pris soin de réaliser en premier.

Sa petite amie avait été conviée à une soirée fille avec la « reine » Lydia, une invitation qu'elle ne pouvait refuser, si elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre la vie. Quant à son si envahissant meilleur ami, et bien ces derniers temps il préférait envahir l'espace personnel et même plus de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce quelqu'un qui au grand étonnement de la planète entière semblait vraiment apprécier cela. Donc oui, c'était le moment idéal pour faire une révision. Sauf.

Sauf qu'une certaine personne été décidé à s'inviter à la fête. Scott était investi à cent pour cent dans la compréhension de son chapitre de biologie quand tout un coup il fut surpris par le bruit sourd d'un poing contre le bois de sa porte d'entrée. Ça le fit sursauter et il manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Il se repositionna sur sa chaise et se reconcentra sur sa lecture. Décidé à n'être là pour personne, autant faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne. Rien ne devait le détourner de ses révisions. Mais l'intrus était résolu à se faire entendre, s'était maintenant des deux poings qu'il frappait. Le jeune homme ne put que soupirer et descendre d'un pas las, voir qui était à la porte.

Ce ne fut pas à son grand étonnement qu'il découvrit que ce n'était nul autre que Stiles. Un Stiles trempé de la tête au pied et jusqu'aux os en plus, qui avait l'air déprimé à un point élevé. C'est presque si on pouvait penser qu'il avait des idées suicidaires. Le lycéen finit par réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas que la pluie qui mouillait son visage, mais des larmes. Le fils du shérif était bel et bien en train de pleurer.

 **C'est Jackson… Il a,** gémit le jeune homme en respirant fortement, incapable de parler correctement. **Il a…**

 **Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda McCall qui commençait à être inquiet.

 **Je l'ai surpris avec une fille** , s'exclama son frère de cœur en s'affalant dans ses bras.

Scott fut grandement surpris et resta interdit. Avant de comprendre qu'il se devait de se montrer réconfortant avec son meilleur ami. Il se mit à donner des frappes amicales dans le dos de son ami, tout en le rassurant avec quelque parole qu'il espérait bien choisis.

 **Stiles, ça va aller,** déclara-t-il. **Mais tu dois reconnaître qu'on savait que ça finirait comme ça. Je te l'avais bien dit.**

Le jeune homme put percevoir un changement dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami. Son corps arrêta d'être traversé par des spams dut aux sanglots, il s'était même mit à grogner. Le fils du shérif se dégagea des bras de son ami pour lui faire face. Le jeune homme put constater qu'il ne semblait plus triste mais déçue. Déçue par lui.

 **Scott, sérieusement,** s'exprima le jeune homme franchement navré par la réaction de son prétendue frère de cœur.

 **Eh bien, il semblerait que je connais ton meilleur ami mieux que toi,** ajouta une troisième personne.

Scott tourna immédiatement sa tête pour tomber sur Jackson Whittemore adossé les bras croisé contre la maison, situé dans son angle mort.

 **Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait te dire qu'il t'avait prévenue,** continua le sportif en narguant sa petite puce.

Le jeune homme qui aurait dut être en train de réviser avait peur de comprendre. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour voir comment il allait réagir à une hypothétique tromperie de la part de Jackson. Non, mais sérieusement le fils du sheriff avait de ses idées. Il s'était bien trouver en fin de compte, ces deux-là, ils adoraient tous deux se moquer de lui. Et bien qu'ils aillent se faire foutre et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

 **Je crois que j'ai gagné,** s'exclama le sportif toujours décidé à narguer son petit ami en posant son bras sur ses épaules. **J'avais raison pour Danny et Scott et toi seulement pour ton père.**

 **Il reste les filles.**

 **Hum, mauvais perdant,** s'offusqua faussement Whittemore en lui volant un baiser.


	30. Et les filles, de leur coté ?

Et on dit merci HourtoNote, c'est elle qui voulait savoir comme les filles allaient réagir et par chance j'ai été inspiré, alors bonne lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Et les filles, de leur côté ?**

Dans une ambiance pesante, la bouteille arrêta de tourner presque dans l'indifférence générale, en pointant une belle rouquine.

 **Action ou Vérité ?** demanda Allison du voie enjoué, mais ce n'était qu'un faux-semblant, elle n'était pas vraiment dans le jeu.

 **Vérité** , répondit Lydia d'une voie toute souriante.

C'était un choix des plus stratégique, peut-être qu'à la perspective de connaitre un des nombreux secret sur leur camardes de classe que la jeune femme avait perfidement obtenue. Ses amies allaient se sortir les doigts du cul, pour enfin s'amuser, parce que pour l'instant la soirée était loin d'être top. Tout ce que Lydia avait voulu, c'était une soirée bien régressive entre fille, une pyjama-party comme au bon vieux temps. Se faire des soins du visage ou les ongles tout en feuillant des magazines féminin mais aussi de musculation pour fantasmer sur quelques torses finement dessiné. Se faire la filmographie de Ryan Gosling. N'oublie jamais, immanquable. Et finir la soirée avec la bande son de Top Gun, Bodyguard, Gost, chanté en Karaoké. Faux cela va de soi, c'est plus amusant.

Mais manifestement, elle avait mal choisi ses amies, parce qu'elles étaient plutôt du genre à passer une bonne soirée … en se bagarrant dans un bar malfamé. Il y avait Kira, la timide redoutable, réservé mais capable de se déchainer une fois le katana en main. Allison, la girl next doors toujours armé, gentille et serviable surtout si ça lui permettait de chasser à l'arc. Erica, la garce honnête, se servant de ses charmes pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire tout en restant franc et fidèle à elle-même. Elle ne cachait pas, par exemple, son petit faible pour un hyperactif de bien mauvaise réputation, même si elle n'avait aucune chance face à la concurrence, elle le reconnaissait. Et pour finir la grosse brute de la bande, Malia, qui comme plusieurs membre de sa famille n'était pas fan de la parlotte et préférait largement faire parler ses point, ou plutôt ses griffes. Assez sauvage et animal dans le genre, la rouquine n'avait toujours pas réussit à le convaincre de se couper les ongles depuis plusieurs mois.

Et au milieu de tout ce beau monde elle était là. Elle, la populaire au QI d'Einstein et bien manipulatrice quand il l'était nécessaire de l'être ou tout simplement pour son bon plaisir. Lydia avait donc proposé un « Action ou Vérité » espérant les dérider un peu. Seul la blonde avait été d'un réel enthousiasme à l'idée, d'ailleurs elle ne perdit pas une occasion d'en profiter.

 **Il est comment Jackson au lit ?** demanda-t-elle.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel. Quel intérêt ? Monsieur avait dû changer de technique et de méthode vue le nouveau terrain de jeu sur lequel il exerçait dorénavant. Mais bon, ce soir elle n'allait pas lui tenir ombrage, c'était une soirée entre fille purement régressive, alors elle n'allait oublier aucun détail pour sa réponse. Malheureusement point de salaserie pour le moment, on toqua à la porte.

La jeune femme allait voir qui c'est, à contre cœurs. Elle tomba sur un Stiles trempé de la tête au pied, plus par ses larmes que par la pluie battante. Elle n'était pas Scott, ça lui sautait aux yeux.

 **Lydia ?** s'interrogea le jeune homme perdant un peu de sa tristesse au prix de la surprise.

Il faut dire que la belle et sublime Lydia, n'avait pas l'air d'être la belle et sublime Lydia. Robe de chambre plus confortable que glamour, cheveux pour l'instant encore informe surtout pour les empêcher de tomber sur son ravisant masque de beauté d'un vert assez pale. Mais le fils du sheriff se reprit très vite.

 **C'est Jackson… Il a,** gémit le jeune homme en respirant fort incapable de parler correctement. **Il a…**

 **Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** demanda Martin qui commençait à être inquiet.

 **Je l'ai surpris avec une fille** , s'exclama le jeune homme en fondant en larme.

La rouquine avait l'air de dirigé l'information avant de se mettre à paniqué comme si c'était l'apocalypse.

 **C'est pas ma faute, il a sauté sur moi, j'étais nostalgique, je n'ai rien pu faire** , gémit-elle à deux doigts de fondre en larme elle aussi.

 **QUOI !** s'exclama l'adolescent perdant une bonne fois pour toute sa tristesse et affichant à la place une de ses plus belles colères noires.

 **Elle raconte n'importe quoi** , tenta de s'expliquer Whittemore en sortant de sa cachette.

Mais Stiles n'en n'avait guère. Il était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe, mettant tous les pièces du puzzle en place.

 **Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as proposé ce jeu, tu voulais que je crie au loup pour que plus personne ne me crois quand je découvrirais que tu m'es vraiment infidèle.**

 **Petite puce,** essaya une dernière fois Jackson.

 **Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, tu n'es qu'un connard, c'est finit entre nous. Et si tu crois que je vais garder tes petits secrets pour moi, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je vais même en parler à mon père si tu n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient.**

Là c'était Jackson qui était sur le point de fondre en larme, même si c'était contraire à sa réputation qu'il avait pris du temps à façonner. Du côté de Lydia, si elle s'en voulait d'avoir brisé son couple préféré, elle n'en montrait pas une goutte. C'était même tout l'inverse, elle s'approcha de son ex et lui attrapa le bras pour lui murmurer quelques mots réconfortant.

 **T'inquiète c'est mieux comme ça, c'était juste une expérience. Tu sais très bien que nous deux c'est pour toujours** , dit-elle d'une voie presque amoureuse.

Stiles resta littéralement sans voie, jusqu'à que :

 **T'as gagné je n'ai plus d'idée,** déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre, dénué de toute émotion, alors que Lydia jubilait de sa victoire.

 **Il s'est passé quoi ?** demanda Kira à ses amies avec qui elle venait d'assisté à toute la scène.

 **Eh bien,** commença à expliquer Allison. **Stiles voulait faire croire à Lydia que Jackson l'avait trompé, sauf qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant alors elle a fait semblant de dire que c'était avec elle. Mais Stiles savait qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant alors il a fait semblant de plaquer Jackson. Mais Lydia savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant alors elle a fait semblant de vouloir se remettre avec Jackson. Mais Stiles savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle savait qu'il faisait semblant. Mais il n'avait pas d'idée sur quoi faire semblant.**

 **Stupide,** ajouta Malia.

 **Stupide ?** s'offusqua Erica. **T'as peur des poules je te signal. En tout cas j'ai la réponse à ma question, Jackson est sadomasochiste.**


	31. Encore un soir ?

Veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente mais HourtoNote et moi avons rencontré quelque soucis technique sans compter Noël et tout ses préparatifs.

Petite précision, ceci est une songfics sur "Encore un soir" de Celine Dion. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Encore un soir?**

Stiles ne savait plus trop quoi penser de sa vie où plutôt de ce qu'il était en train d'en faire. Comment était-il passé de petit gringalet bavard, insupportable et intenable à Sex-Friend officiel de Jackson Whittemore.

Tout avait commencé à cause d'une soirée beaucoup trop arrosé, dieu merci son sheriff de père n'était pas au courant. Allez savoir comment il avait fini par embrasser le sportif avec fougue, fougue qui était largement partagé. Une fois que le taux d'alcool dans leur sang était retombé, ils avaient fait leur possible pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Malgré ça ils n'avaient plus que ça à l'esprit. Et comme il était obligé de se côtoyer quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Scott sortant avec Allison la meilleure amie de Lydia. Inutile de dire que la situation avait été des plus tendu.

 _Une photo, une date_ _  
_ _C'est à n'y pas croire_ _  
_ _C'était pourtant hier_ _  
_ _Mentirait ma mémoire_ _  
_ _Et ces visages d'enfants_ _  
_ _Et le mien dans ce miroir_

Les deux garçons, du moins le plus exubérant, avait pensé qu'avec le temps tous serait oublié. Que Jackson finirais par croire qu'il avait halluciné sous l'effet de la boisson. Que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, après tout c'était bien comme ça que lui voyait les choses. Malheureusement une tierce personne en avait décidé autrement. Et le fils du sheriff était toujours surprit de la savoir derrière ça.

Allison Argent n'était pas du genre à manigancé des trucs dans son coin, mais là elle n'avait pas vue d'autre solutions. Elle tenait beaucoup à Scott, elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était qu'un amour de lycées, elle ne pouvait imaginer une fin. Alors oui, elle savait qu'ils allaient rompre au moins une fois tout comme ils finiraient toujours par se retrouver.

Elle tenait aussi beaucoup à Lydia, dans toutes les écoles où elle avait été inscrite jamais elle n'avait eu d'amie comme elle. Oh, elle avait bien vue qu'au début la reine du lycée ne cherchait à faire d'elle qu'un faire-valoir de plus. Mais que voulez-vous la rouquine avait fini par tomber sous son charme et elle s'était montrer telle qu'elle était vraiment.

Alors pour que tout se passe bien dans ce petit trio, il fallait que les deux personnes qui passaient du temps avec eux s'entendent bien. Et vue de l'état actuelle des choses, c'était loin d'être le cas. Alors prétextant une petite soirée de révision entre amis sans surveillance parental, elle avait fini par les enfermer tous seul dans une chambre. Histoire qu'ils discutent un peu, qu'ils découvrent qu'ils avaient des poings commun. Ou au moins qu'ils s'allient un temps pour se venger, par contre ce n'était pas la solution la plus enviable. Stiles savait être perfide quand il le fallait.

Mais ça n'avait pas fini comme ça. Bien entendue il s'était disputé, plusieurs non d'oiseaux avaient été échangé et ils en étaient même arrivé aux mains. Ils s'étaient séparés essoufflé, c'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux. Puis Jackson s'était approché, Stiles s'était attendue à qu'il lui mette son poing dans la figure. D'ailleurs le sportif aussi s'était attendu à le faire. Et pourtant il avait pris son visage en coupe et l'avait embrassé. Stilinski s'était débattu avant de s'éloigné du sportif pour mieux revenir l'embrasser ensuite. Alors que leurs lèvres s'entremêlaient avec plus ou moins de succès, chacun à leur tour ils avaient de se séparer mais l'autre agrippait le col de la chemise opposé pour continuer à s'embrasser. Ils avaient basculé sur le lit et une chose entrainant une autre y avait fait des choses. Quand ils eurent finit, ils étaient obligé d'avouer que ça avait été bien, et même plus que bien.

Ce fut ce jour-là que le fils du sheriff devient le sex-friend de Jackson qui était quand même toujours avec Lydia. On pouvait dire qu'Allison avait réussi, en quelque sorte.

 _Oh, c'est pas pour me plaindre_ _  
_ _Ça, vous n'avez rien à craindre_ _  
_ _La vie m'a tellement gâté_ _  
_ _J'ai plutôt du mal à l'éteindre_ _  
_ _Oh mon Dieu j'ai eu ma part_ _  
_ _Et bien plus à tant d'égard_ _  
_

Et depuis lors Stiles n'avait pas arrêté de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait avec Jackson Whittemore. Bordel, ça ne pouvait être possible. Pas qu'il allait se plaindre de cet énorme bouleversement, Jackson était quand même doué sur le sujet. Même si il est vrai que d'un côté c'était quand même dommage que ce soit l'autre connard qu'il lui est pris sa virginité. Mais il c'était venger, il le lui avait pris la sienne en retour, bon dans un seul sens, l'autre c'était trop tard, mais c'était déjà ça.

Et puis il avait toujours crut qu'il allait finir vielle fille comme la folle au chat dans les Simpson, bien qu'il préférait des chiens, mais c'est plus prenant à s'en occuper. Alors savoir que Jackson prenait son pied avec lui, ça faisait un bien fou. Même si il aurait préféré que soit une autre personne qui lui dise qu'il était instinctivement doué dans ce domaine. Une personne comme Lydia par exemple.

Ils se disaient quand couchant avec Jackson il apprendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce qu'appréciait la rouquine. Oui c'était un peu fou de penser ça, même pour lui. Mais il fallait quand même qu'il se trouve une excuse pour expliquer qu'il fasse ça.

 _Mais quand on vit trop beau trop fort_ _  
_ _On en oublie le temps qui passe_ _  
_ _Comme on perd un peu le Nord_ _  
_ _Au milieu de trop vastes espaces_ _  
_ _À peine le temps de s'y faire_ _  
_ _À peine on doit laisser la place_

Le problème c'est que maintenant il avait du mal à accepter cette excuse, tout ça parce que un beau jour Whittemore avait rompue avec Lydia. Bon à première vue il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame, ce n'était même pas la première fois, ni même la seconde. Ils avaient déjà rompue où plutôt Jackson avait déjà plaqué sans ménagement la rouquine, parce que soit disant le sportif allait avoir un grand changement dans sa vie et qu'il avait besoin de se délester de bagages un peu trop encombrant. Et pourtant il était revenu auprès de la jeune fille presque la queue entre les jambes, car sans elle il ne savait plus qui il était.

Et pourtant il avait à nouveaux rompu, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Stiles n'avait pas été mis au courant des détails. Mais il avait quand même finit par en avoir connaissance. La rouquine en avait bien entendue parler avec Allison, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de se laisser aller aux confidences sur l'oreiller. Après ça, Stiles n'avait plus qu'à faire une des choses qu'il savait faire le mieux, manipulé son frère de cœur.

Tout ce qu'il avait eu à demander « c'est vraiment finit entre Jackson et Lydia ? » Scott n'y avait vu que du feu. Croyant bêtement que son ami se demandait s'il pouvait se permettre de s'approcher de la fille de ses rêves. A vrai dire le fils du sheriff le croyait aussi, refusant d'admettre que c'était peut-être Jackson qui l'intéressait dans cette histoire.

Le garçon avait craché le morceau et lui avait tout raconté. Cette fois la rupture avait été plus conventionnel. Ils avaient discuté un long moment, Jackson avait fait les choses en règle. Avec une certaine politesse, lui avait expliqué qu'il avait envie d'autre chose. Qu'elle compterait toujours pour lui, qu'elle était importante à ses yeux parce ce qu'elle l'avait aimée telle qu'il était. Qu'elle lui avait montré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblait d'être quelqu'un pour être heureux. Depuis leur dernière réconciliation, il avait réfléchie longuement à ce qu'il voulait être. Et après une intense réflexion il était obligé d'avouer que ce qu'il voulait être n'incluait pas Lydia, du moins comme amoureuse.

Stiles n'avait plus qu'à faire un seul pas dans la direction, pour se demander si ce que Jackson voulait être avait un rapport avec sa modeste personne.

 _Oh si je pouvais_ _  
_

Stiles Stilinski était comme son sheriff de père, il n'aimait pas être dans le flou. Et là, Incapable de demandé à Jackson des explications, il était belle et bien dans le flou. Est-ce que le sportif avait des sentiments pour l'abruti et bavard jeune homme qu'il était ? Whittemore avait beau dire à la moindre occasion que ce n'était que du sexe. Stiles n'y arrivais pas à y croire. C'est vrai, là à ce moment précis, ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la chambre du plus beau, la maison désertée de toute présence parentale. Mais est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de coucher ensemble ? Et bien non.

Certes, dix minutes plus tôt ils étaient belle et bien en train de s'envoyer en l'air. Pourtant il était toujours chez Jackson. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas foutu à la porte une fois les derniers effets post-orgasmiques estompés. Ils s'étaient habillés sommairement et était en train de jouer au jeu-vidéo comme deux grand amis, si on peut dire. Et il faut avouer que le fils du sheriff trouvait ça assez cool.

 _Encore un soir_ _  
_ _Encore une heure_ _  
_ _Encore une larme de bonheur_ _  
_ _Une faveur, comme une fleur_ _  
_ _Un souffle, une erreur_ _  
_ _Un peu de nous, un rien de tout_ _  
_ _Pour tout se dire encore ou bien se taire_ _  
_ _Un regard, juste un report_ _  
_ _À peine encore, même s'il est tard_

Stiles ne voyait pas trop d'où venait la différence, mais il n'y avait nul doute qu'il y en avait une. Jouer au jeu vidéo avec Jackson s'était différent que disputer une partie avec Scott. C'était même mieux. Il ne savait pas trop, mais il adorait regarder le sportif en train de jouer une grimace de concentration sur le visage avec la langue qui dépasse du coin des lèvres. Il faut savoir que dans le domaine du jeu vidéo il n'y avait pas mieux que le fils du sheriff. Il faut dire que ce dernier était sujet aux insomnies, ce qui ne l'empêchait étrangement pas de somnolé tout la journée par ailleurs. En tout cas il en avait passé des nuits blanche à s'entrainé au jeu vidéo.

Tout ça pour dire qu'à son grand étonnement, il aimait passer du temps avec le sportif. Temps qui ne nécessitait pas d'être forcement nu comme un vers et en pleine action. Ils pourraient aller au cinéma, le prochain Marvel n'allait pas tarder à sortir. Oh puis il allait avoir le spin off de Star Wars, le nouveau Tim Burton et puis forcement le Woody Allen annuel.

Ce n'est pas vrai, il avait envie d'avoir un rencard au cinéma avec Jackson « je suis meilleur que toi » Whittemore.

 _J'ai jamais rien demandé_ _  
_ _Ça, ce n'est pas la mer à boire_ _  
_ _Allez, face à l'éternité_ _  
_ _Ça va même pas se voir_ _  
_ _Ça restera entre nous_ _  
_ _Oh, juste un léger retard_ _  
_

Bon d'accord il avait peut-être un petit begin pour Whittemore. Et non il n'allait pas pousser l'introspection plus loin, faut pas exagérer. De plus c'était peine perdu, qu'importe les sentiments il pouvait avoir pour ce connard, il n'y avait pas moyen pour que ce soit réciproque. Et même si il avait des doutes ou plutôt espérait qu'il y ait une chance qu'il est tort, dans ces cas-là il pouvait être pire que Scott niveau naïveté, il ne pouvait même pas vérifier.

Il est vrai qu'il ne le connaissait pas intimement, en tout cas pas dans ce sens. Mais il savait que si jamais Jackson, il dit bien jamais, avait des sentiments sincère, voir même total, pour lui. Eh bien, Le sportif nierait pour ne pas écorner son image de garçon populaire au lycée. Au mieux il deviendrait un secret, mais c'était déjà le cas non ? Et ça, ça pesait déjà sur ses frêles épaules.

De toute façon à quoi ça servait d'espérer, la vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant.

 _Y'en a tant qui tue le temps_ _  
_ _Tant et tant qui le perde ou le passe_ _  
_ _Tant qui se mentent, inventant_ _  
_ _Les rêves en des instants de grâce_ _  
_ _Où je donne ma place au paradis_ _  
_ _Si l'on m'oublie sur Terre_ _  
_ _Encore hier_

Ce n'est pas vrai, se disait-il alors qu'en plus il était en train de permettre à Jackson de lui foutre une raclée au jeu vidéo, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il réussit un bref instant à se rependre pour défendre fièrement son titre de meilleur joueur de jeu vidéo de l'univers. Mais comme il s'agissait de Stiles, ça ne dura qu'un bref instant.

Et en un clin d'œil, il se remit à s'appesantir sur son triste sort. Il était doucement en train de sortir d'années d'amour fou pour la belle rouquine qu'était Lydia. Il faut dire qu'ironiquement la côtoyer assez régulièrement, l'avait rendu moins épris. Il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas si parfaite que ça. En fait si elle était toujours la perfection incarnée, c'est juste qu'il lui manquait un je ne sais quoi pour qu'elle soit idéal aux yeux du fils du sheriff.

Ne surtout pas penser que ce je ne sais quoi, Jackson l'avait. C'était là qu'était le problème, il avait vécue des années à un amour passionné non retourné pour Lydia. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à s'en sortir il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que revivre un amour passionné non retourné pour l'ex-copain de cette dernière. Ce n'est pas possible, il avait dû être Hitler dans une vie antérieurs pour que ce soit un tel bordel dans sa vie actuel. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment il serait s'il se laissait pousser la moustache.

Bon voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins il couchait avec Jackson. Il y avait du progrès.

 _Encore un soir_ _  
_ _Encore une heure_ _  
_ _Encore une larme de bonheur_ _  
_ _Une faveur, comme une fleur_ _  
_ _Un souffle, une erreur_ _  
_ _Un peu de nous, un rien de tout_ _  
_ _Pour tout se dire encore ou bien se taire_ _  
_ _Un regard, juste un report_ _  
_ _À peine encore, je sais il est tard_

Allez il devait se ressaisir, il avait un titre à défendre. Profiter de cette soirée avec le garçon dont il était malheureusement tombé amoureux. Et puis demain il ferait tout son possible pour avoir à nouveaux une soirée de se genre. Il était un Stilinski bordel de merde, et que fait un Stilinski, il se bat pour ce qu'il croit juste. Et ce que Stiles croit juste, c'est qu'il a droit d'avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce qui inclue Jackson et lui foutre la raclé de sa vie pour commencer.

Ce qu'il fit sans problème. Il obtint comme résultat que Jackson grogna ce qui étrangement le rendit plus désirable. Mais bon le fils du sheriff n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir sur le sujet, bien trop occupé à savourer sa victoire de façon beaucoup, beaucoup mais beaucoup trop expressive.

Il sautillait sur place, bougeait les mains dans tous les sens avant de tomber sur le lit comme un cachalot échoué sur le rivage. Il n'y a rien de telle qu'une partie de jeu vidéo pour faire taire ses questionnements intérieurs et qu'il redevienne l'insupportable et enquiquinant humain qu'il était.

 _Ce n'est pas grand-chose_ _  
_ _Rien qu'une pause_ _  
_ _Que le temps, les horloges se reposent_ _  
_ _Et caresser_ _  
_ _Juste un baiser, un baiser_

C'était le bonheur, il ne demandait pas grand-chose. Jackson avait les yeux rivé sur lui. Comme si il essayait de réfléchir à la bonne façon de réagir, laissé exprimer sa colère d'avoir perdu ou simplement sourire face au comportement gamin du jeune homme. Stiles voulut le mettre sur la bonne voie en lui proposant une revanche. Mais le sportif préféra faire tout autre chose, il s'approcha et l'embrassa.

Quand Stiles reprit ses esprits suite à ça, Jackson avait déjà rompu le contact. Le fils du sheriff réalisa que c'était la première fois que le sportif l'embrassait de la sorte. Ça n'avait rien de passionné, fougueux ou de sensuel. C'était juste un petit baisé, comme si Stiles était trop adorable quand il faisait son gamin et que Jackson ne pouvait réagir autrement.

Ou alors ce n'était qu'une manière pour Jackson d'exprimer ses sentiments sans dire trois mots fatidiques, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'espérer. La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespéré que ça en fin de compte.

 _Encore un soir_ _  
_ _Encore une heure_ _  
_ _Un peu de nous, un rien de tout_

Jackson sourit avant se remettre droit dans son fauteuil décidé à avoir sa revanche par console interposé.

 **Et bien t'es vraiment un bon coup à me rendre accro,** s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

 **Pourquoi tu dis ça** ? demanda Stiles, surpris d'une telle réflexion alors qu'il n'était pas vraiment dans le contexte.

 **Ça fait bien deux minutes que tu chantes du Céline Dion et j'ai préféré t'embrassé au lieu de te foutre à la porte. C'est plutôt clair, non ?**

Stiles n'eut qu'une seule réaction, il sourit. La situation n'était pas du tout désespérée en fin de compte. _  
_

 _Un soir_ _  
_


	32. Jackson a-t-il enfin compris ?

Bonjour et Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Jackson a-t-il enfin compris ?**

Stiles était en train de se couper les ongles des doigts de pied au beau milieu du salon tout en regardant une énième rediffusion de Face Off qu'il avait déjà vue une centaine de fois. Mais c'était le fond sonore idéal pour se couper les ongles du pied. Il ne leva même pas la tête vers l'écran et n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'il s'y passait. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de réagir quand une candidate se plaignait de son maquillage en disant qu'elle allait se faire éliminer à cause de ça, alors qu'elle a, allait remporter la victoire cette saison.

En somme, c'était des plus banals. Le fils du shérif se coupait les ongles des orteils environ toutes les semaines. Quand on avait un type qui pouvait aisément travailler chez Abercrombie si jamais il avait besoin d'argent comme petit ami, on n'apprend rapidement à ne négliger aucun détail pour paraitre aussi beau que ce dernier, histoire de le garder à la maison. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son petit ami, le grand et parfait Jackson Whittemore était en train de l'observer avec attention. Il avait attendu ce moment toute la semaine.

Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de sensuel. Il est vrai qu'il y avait quelques habitudes chez Stiles qui aurait dégouté Jackson si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cependant avec sa petite puce, étrangement, ça le rendait étroit dans son caleçon. Mais fallait pas pousser, le coupage d'ongle de pied n'en faisait pas parti. C'était pour une toute autre raison qu'il scrutait son amoureux, à attendre le moment idéal pour agir. Quand allez savoir pourquoi, le fils du shérif passa une main sous sa jambe gauche pour couper les ongles du pied droit, le sportif su que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

 **Petite puce,** s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le salon pour se diriger immédiatement vers la porte d'entrée **. Je sors, J'ai un truc à faire j'en ai pour une heure tout au plus.**

 **Tu vas où ?** marmonna le jeune homme sans tourner la tête vers le sportif. **Pas que je cherche à te fliquer mais j'aimerais juste savoir où tu vas. Pour pas que je m'inquiète si jamais tu mets trop de temps pour rentrer. Faut avouer que tu es une véritable invitation au viol.**

 **Je vais juste courir,** expliqua Jackson.

 **Dans cette tenue ?**

Et merde, se dit Whittemore. Stiles avait tourné la tête vers lui et avait vu que son mensonge ne tenait pas debout. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris la tenue adéquate pour aller courir, mais faut dire aussi qu'il n'allait pas courir.

 **Pour pas que je sois plus « invitation au viol » que d'habitude** , réagit il rapidement.

 **OK,** ça avait l'air de convaincre le jeune homme jusqu'à que. **Ne rentre pas trop tard, le frigo est vide, faut qu'on aille faire… les courses. ATTEND, TU VAS FAIRE LES COURSES.**

Jackson paniqua, ce qu'il avait craint était en train de se passer. Heureusement il avait agi au bon moment. En levant aussi vite que possible, Stiles s'emmêla les jambes et les bras dans un sac de nœud dont lui seul avait le secret.

 **J'en ai pas pour longtemps, Je t'aime,** s'exclama Jackson en claquant la porte d'entrée.

 **JACKSON FREDERIC EMANUEL WHITTEMORE, REVIENT ICI.**

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour pas que Stiles vienne avec lui faire les courses. Et dire que maintenant il avait peur du jeune et insignifiant humain, c'est un comble.

* * *

Pour comprendre le comportement de Jackson si vous n'avez pas saisi, je vous invite à relire les chapitre 10, 13 et 24.


	33. Comment mettre Stiles dans son lit?

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HoutoNote.

* * *

 **Comment mettre Stiles dans son lit ?**

Stiles était assis sur le sol, le canapé était trop confortable pour son propre bien, au beau milieu du salon. Il était en train de se torturer l'esprit pour terminer son devoir dans les temps. La faute à l'autre abrutie qui avait passé tout son temps à le déconcentrer du week-end en se baladant le sexe à l'air. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, le jeune homme senti son petit ami s'asseoir derrière lui, collant son torse musclé, nu et en sueur contre son frêle dos. Le nouvel arrivant tendit les jambes pour les faire passer par-dessus celle du fils du sheriff et lui couper toute fuite possible. La bonne chose à tirer de tout ça, c'est que visiblement l'intrus portait un pantalon, le ciel soit loué. Stiles tenta de l'ignorer mais quand il sentit des bras ferme l'attraper pour le serrer un peu plus contre le corps derrière lui, il se devait d'agir ou du moins d'essayer.

 **Jackson, j'essaye de bosser** , déclara-t-il tout en sachant que ça n'avait que de peu de chance d'aboutir.

Oui, vraiment aucune chance. A peine avait-il dit ces mots que le sportif le prit comme une invitation à passer à l'étape suivante. Jackson déposa sa bouche dans le cou de sa petite puce et l'embrassa une fois, puis deux, puis trois, et ainsi de suite pendant que ses mains commença à caresser ce corps si désirable. Stiles était totalement démunie face à ce genre d'attaque. Il tenta plusieurs fois de le stopper dans sa manœuvre en répétant inlassablement son nom. Mais les voyelles et les consommes mouraient dans sa bouche, sous le déluge de sensation que seul son amoureux savait lui prodiguer.

Mais il devait se ressaisir, ce devoir était important. C'était quasiment une question de vie ou de mort. Il se devait d'effacer tous les images de ses innombrables nuits torrides passées avec Whittemore qu'il avait à l'esprit. Il devait les remplacer par celle de son professeur l'engueulant d'avoir rendu un piètre devoir. Un peu de sadisme à la Gérard Argent accompagné d'une pincé de méchanceté à la Adrian Harris et d'un chouia d'hypocrisie à la Jennifer Blake. Le tout dans un emballage semblable à un Bobby Finstock nu. Et en érection pour faire bonne mesure.

 **JACKSON, ARRÊTE,** hurla-t-il brusquement au point qu'il a probablement fait sursauter les voisins du dessous.

Surpris par un tel retournement de situation, le sportif se stoppa net. La totalité du corps du fils du sheriff était tendu, dur. Sauf la partie la plus intéressante cela va de soi. Quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, sa petite puce n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement et qu'il était déterminer à le laisser seul ce soir, seul avec sa main droite. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. D'une pression des doigts dans le cou, il lui signala de tourner la tête vers lui, alors même qu'il lui sortait sa plus belle paire d'yeux de chien battu. Dans cette situation, il n'était pas en mesure de résister.

 **Sérieusement** , s'exclama le jeune homme l'air de ne pas y croire. **Mon meilleur ami est Scott « petit chiot trop mignon » McCall, j'ai finit pas être immuniser je te ferais dire. Alors fait le chien si tu veux, tant que tu ne bouffe pas mon devoir, j'en ai rien à battre.**

Sur ceux, il se recentra sur son si précieux devoir croyant en avoir fini. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas, car très rapidement il entendit un bruit venir de derrière lui. Et là, il hallucina grave, sa mâchoire en était presque à tomber littéralement sur le sol. Jackson, le beau, le parfait, tellement meilleur que le commun des mortels, Jackson Whittemore, était en train de couiner comme un petit chiot tout mignon.

Il fallut quelque instant au fils du sheriff pour conclure, ce qu'il y avait à conclure. Un, il aurait dû filmer la scène pour ce l'a revoir les temps de pluies. Deux, le sportif devait vraiment avoir envie de lui pour mettre à mal sa réputation de la sorte, parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il allait en parler. Mais vraiment envie, parce qu'il ne pouvait croire à une simple histoire de manque, vue ce qu'ils ont fait ce matin.

 **T'es vraiment insatiable toi,** dit-il sans trop réfléchir.

Jackson sourit, il avait gagné. Stiles l'allongea sur le sol alors qu'il se crispa légèrement en sentant la fraîcheur du plancher contre ses omoplates. Il plaça les mains sous sa tête alors que sa petite puce prit position au-dessus de lui. Son sourire ne voulait pas partir de son visage, il adorait quand il prenait les devant, c'était toujours épique. Il était prêt à tout ressentir, ses volutes de sensations qu'il ne trouvait qu'avec lui.

Le fils du sheriff passa ses mains sur le torse musclé sous lui, faisant frémir chaque cellule de la peau, caressant ses pectoraux, ses abdos, ses reins mais s'arrêta à la limite de son pantalon.

 **Alors tu veux de la tendresse, des caresses ?** demanda-t-il d'une voie sensuelle

Jackson hocha la tête avec empressement et fougue. Il adorait la tournure des événements.

 **Tu crois que tu mérites une récompense ? t'as été un bon garçon ?** continua Stiles en approchant ses lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis.

Oui, le sportif adorait la tournure des événements. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait jouir dans son pantalon comme un vulgaire puceau.

 **Dans ce cas,** lança le fils du sheriff en se remettant le dos bien droit perpendiculaire à sa … victimes. **Qui c'est le gentil Jack-Jack ? Qui c'est le mignon Jack-Jack ? Oh mais oui c'est toi, oui c'est toi le gentil Jack-Jack. Mais c'est qu'il aime les grattouilles sur le ventre, le mignon Jack-Jack.**

Le ton de sa voie avait changé du tout au tout. Elle était à présent enjoué presque niais. En faites Stiles se comportait comme si son amoureux était un vulgaire chien à qui il faisait des grattouilles sur le ventre. Autant dire que le sportif se débattait comme un fou sous cette atroce torture, il s'était bien fait voire. Il s'était attendu à des caresses langoureuse, sensuel, enivrante pas à des guili-guili. Note à lui-même, ne put essayer la technique du chien battu. Et dire que l'autre crétin prenait son pied.

 **Et qui c'est qui va se faire émasculer, si il n'ait pas sage ?**


	34. La Stilinski était-elle une maladie---

Béta : HourtoNote.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **La Stilinski est-elle une maladie contagieuse ?**

Jackson était en train de faire les cents pas, passablement énervé devant le bus scolaire affrété pour l'occasion, mais qui se trouvait actuellement être immobilisé sur une pauvre petite aire de repos. L'équipe de Lacrosse était censé être en route pour un match important qui allait commencer dans à peine cinq minutes. Et pourtant ils leur restaient encore plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir. On pouvait donc comprendre le comportement du jeune homme.

Cependant maintenant ça en énervait plus d'un, il faut dire que ça faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que le sportif monologuait. Pas une personne n'était épargnée, à l'heure actuelle il était arrivé à exprimer sa rage à propos des fabricants de bus qui pensait qu'une seule et pauvre roue de secours était largement suffisante.

 **Et maintenant les Einsteins ils peuvent dire comment on fait qu'on a crevé deux roues. Hein, ils peuvent le dire. Non mais ils avaient quoi dans la tête. J'ai combien de pile de rechange à coté de ma lampe torche dans la boite à gants, d'après vous ? Deux, comme tout le monde, parce que ma lampe à besoin de deux piles. Donc ils sont complètement stupide on est d'accord. Et maintenant à cause d'eux, les autres abruties de l'équipe adverse vont gagner par forfait. Ils étaient arrivé à ce niveau du championnat juste par chance, ça aurait été une formalité de gagner. Mais non, on va perdre parce que des radins fabriquent des autobus.**

Jackson ne s'arrêtait pas, néanmoins personne n'écoutait. Le coach était trop occupé à pousser sa propre gueulante au garagiste par le biais de son téléphone. Quant à ses coéquipiers ils jouaient tous sur leur portable, tous sauf un. Danny, le gardien de but regardait son meilleur ami étonné qu'il se donne en spectacles de la sorte.

 **Vous passez vraiment trop de temps ensemble, tu commences à détendre sur lui** , murmura-t-il au jeune assis contre le bus à côté de lui, un certain fils de sheriff.

 **T'inquiète, c'est temporaire,** déclara le jeune homme le regard toujours absorbé dans sa partie de FarmHero Saga. **C'est juste qu'il a eu double dose d'essence de Stilinski ce matin.**

Danny ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer dans une grimace peu ragoutante. Les mots de Stiles lui mettaient une très désagréable image en tête. En fait il y en avait plutôt deux. Un Jackson a genoux suppliant telle un mendiant son dieu à lui de le laisser s'abreuver à la source, puis un Jackson à quatre pattes la croupe levée attendant avec une certaine impatience que le fils de Sheriff daigne s'inviter en lui.

 **Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher,** s'offusqua le lycéen face à l'expression mi-excité mi-dégouté de son ami. **Bon, t'as raison mais t'aurais pas pu quand même me considérer comme un garçon chaste et pur, n'empêche**.


	35. Leur amour était-il le fruit du destin?

Bonne lecture et navrée pour l'attente entre deux chapitre.

Béta : HourtoNote

* * *

 **Leur amour était-il le fruit du destin ?**

Le soleil brille sur Beacon Hills et la brise souffle avec légèreté, quant à la chaleur elle n'est guère insupportable. Elle était même plutôt parfaite, la température idéale pour les enfants. Alors grand nombre de mère, ainsi que quelques pères, un peu de parité ça fait du bien, était venue amener leur petit garnement qu'ils ne supportaient plus mais qu'ils aimeraient d'un amour inconditionnel jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, comme quoi la nature était bien faite, à l'air de jeu pour qu'ils se dégourdissent un peu les jambes.

Parmi eux, pour deux mères qui ne se connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam ça avait été plus que nécessaire voire carrément vital. Leur amours avaient été insupportable tout le reste de la journée. L'un avait tourné pendant plus d'une heure autour de la table à manger tenant dans les mains un chandelier et une théière pour faire la fête après avoir boudé parce qu'il ne trouvait pas d'horloge en bois.

Quant à l'autre et bien il avait soulé sa mère, si on se permet de le dire, en faisant l'apologie de son dernier jouet, une figure Transformer bourrée d'option que son père avait ramenée de son dernier voyage d'affaire. Sa mère en venait déjà à se demander comment se serait quand ils lui offriraient sa première voiture. Il était déjà pétri d'arrogance et un peu égoïste sur les bords comme son père, à voir si ça ferait parti de son charme comme pour ce dernier.

En conclusion Claudia Stilinski et Emilie Whittemore avaient décidé, chacune de leur côté, d'emmener leur petits monstre se défouler à l'aire de jeu. Et visiblement elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée. Rapidement Jackson retrouva son ami Danny pour lui montrer son tout nouveau jouet, jouet qu'il n'avait pas voulu laisser à la maison, sinon avec quoi il aurait frimé, il le demande.

Le petit Stilinski, lui, avait débarqué sur le terrain de jeu, des étoiles plein les yeux, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il venait, alors que c'était déjà la cinquième fois … cette semaine. Il s'était mis à crapahuter partout, sa mère en était presque à s'arracher les cheveux de stress de ne pas réussir à le suivre du regard plus d'une seconde.

Puis tout d'un coup il se stoppa net, ses yeux venaient de se poser sur le dernier jouet à la mode entre les mains d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Caché derrière un pilier de bois de la structure de jeu, il ne lâcha pas des yeux le nouvel objet de sa convoitise. Ça faisait plein de bruits, il y avait de la lumière partout et on pouvait même envoyer des petites fléchettes de ses mains. Autant dire que Stiles avait envie d'y jouer. Cependant, malheureusement Jackson ne semblait pas vouloir le prêter ni même qu'on le touche, au vue de la façon qu'il avait de reculer les mains quand Danny faisait mine d'approcher les siennes.

Mais avec son esprit plein de malice d'enfant de cinq, le fils du shérif eu rapidement une idée. Il allait chercher sa peluche favorite, Ace le chien de Batman, dans le sac de sa mère avant de revenir sur ses pas. Il allait tout simplement prêter sa super peluche qui sait tout faire pour que l'autre garçon lui confie son Transformer. En théorie c'était parfait mais en pratique c'était un poil un peu plus compliqué. De par ses aventures, Ace avait dorénavant un certain nombre de blessure. Il était tombé par la fenêtre, du haut de l'escalier, dans la cuve des WC et même dans une marmite de soupe fait maison. Mais Claudia était persuadé que c'était délibéré de sa part, tout ça pour la forcer à commander des Pizzas. Elle était même sur d'avoir vue son mari et son fils s'en taper cinq quand le livreur fut arrivé.

Néanmoins le garçon ne changea pas d'avis et approcha lentement et d'un pas timide de son objectif. Emilie qui vu la scène se rapprocha pour inviter le nouveau venue à approcher de son fils, qui soit dit en passant le regardait déjà comme s'il se croyait meilleur que lui.

 **N'ai pas peur,** dit-elle simplement, **vient dire bonjour.**

Ces quelques mots eu le mérite de faire démarrer au quart de tour Claudia qui se leva du banc où elle était assis en hurlant un magnifique Non. Malheureusement trop tard, le mal était déjà fait.

 **Bonjour !,** commença à bafouiller le jeune homme avant de se répéter encore et encore d'un ton quelque peu musical. **Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour !**

Il faut savoir que bien que timide de prime abord, si on a le malheur de dire les mots appropriés, le petit Stiles a tendance à perdre tout notion de honte et de se lancer dans un numéro que seul lui pouvait oser.

 _Le boulanger porte son plateau bien garni_

 _Du bon vieux pain de son fournil._

 _Depuis qu'on est arrivés,_

 _Les gens me sont étrangers,_

 _Dans les rues qui pleurent d'ennui._

Le jeune homme se mit à bouger les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens dans un simulacre de chorégraphie pendant qu'il chantait. Claudia vient tous suite auprès de l'autre mère pour la rassurer sur le comportement de la chair de sa chair.

 **On a regardé « La Belle et le Bête » ce matin** , se contenta-elle de dire, ce qui avait l'air de convenir à Emily qui se mit à sourire avec sincérité devant le petit monstre.

 _La tête ailleurs et ce p'tit air audacieux_

 _D'un chat sauvage sous une ombrelle._

 _Elle ne parle pas notre langage._

 _Elle est toujours dans les nuages._

 _C'est bien vrai qu'elle est étrange, Mademoiselle Belle !_

Miss Whittemore regardait le garçon s'amuser comme un petit fou avant de détourner de le regard vers son propre fils et d'être étonné parce qu'elle vue. Jackson ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui lui était offert sauf pour fusiller son ami Danny comme s'il n'avait aucunement le droit de regarder Stiles.

 _Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

 _Salue la famille !_

 _Bonjour ! Bonjour !_

 _Embrasse ta femme!_

 _Il m' faut six œufs !_

 _Tu veux nous ruiner !_

 _Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie !_

Au bout d'un moment la mère de Jackson vient parler à l'autre mère pour simplement lui demander son numéro. La femme du shérif le regardait l'air de ne pas comprendre alors elle dut s'expliquer.

 **Pour quand mon fils deviendra un monstre poilu et qu'il aurait besoin d'une « belle » pour revenir à la normal,** raconta-t-elle. **Votre fils semble faire l'affaire, il connait déjà les chansons visiblement.**

 **Vous planifiez déjà leur mariage ?** s'offusqua Claudia avec tout le sérieux du monde.

 **C'était juste pour plaisanter** , tenta de se rattraper une Emilie Whittemore quelque peu effrayé.

 _La tête ailleurs avec des rêves plein les yeux,_

 _On ne sait pas quoi penser d'elle._

 _Elle a toujours l'air absent_

 _Ou plongée dans ses romans._

 _Quel mystère pour nous que cette Mademoiselle Belle !_

 **Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais contre,** fini par ajouter la mère de Stiles après une attente quelque peu interminable.


	36. Stiles peut-il être encore plus---

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Stiles peut-il être encore plus énervant ?**

Stiles Stilinski était d'un naturel énervant, ça personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Ce que ces personnes ne pouvaient pas non plus nier, c'est que ça faisait partie de son charme. On pouvait même pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin, en disant que pour un certain jeune homme taclé de connard au premier abord ce côté de la personnalité du jeune homme était plutôt excitant.

Mais il y avait des jours où il y avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait que Stiles dépassait la limite d'encaissement de beaucoup de monde, petit ami compris, et devenait ainsi bel et bien énervant au plus haut point. Malheureusement pour Jackson Whittemore, ce dimanche après-midi pluvieux était un de ceux-là.

Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé de leur appartement en train de faire une activité diverse. Le sportif jouait à un quelconque jeu sur son mobile quant à Stiles, il surfait sans but réel sur son ordinateur. Il avait un temps envisagé de se prélasser devant la télé, mais il n'y avait que des téléfilms allemands ou américains en perpétuel rediffusion. Donc l'écran avait fini par être éteint.

Néanmoins il était avachi sur le sofa, ses jambes reposant sur celle de son amoureux. Qui était quant à lui convenablement assis tentant de se concentrer sur sa partie. Pas chose facile, vu que pour son plus grand plaisir, Stiles était exaspérant. Bon, ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, n'empêche que le fils du shérif ne faisait rien pour y remédier.

Jackson hésitait à agir, parce que si ça ne marchait pas, il allait en entendre parler. Et ça serait pire, cent fois pire. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, le fils du shérif allait peut être mourir. Cela dit, pas de ses mains, c'est juste que dans un épisode de Grey's Anatomy, une patiente meure de ça. Bah oui il connait Grey's Anatomy, et dire qu'il c'était dit qu'au moins avec Stiles il n'y aurait pas ce « soucis », grossière erreur. Dans tous les cas Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

Le sportif prit une grande inspiration, fit craquer les os de son cou et se prépara à rentrer en scène. Les conditions étaient idéales, Stiles ne remarquait même pas son manège. Lentement et avec discrétion Jackson se transforma priant pour que sa petite puce ne tourne pas la tête vers lui avant qu'il soit prêt. Puis sans préambule il hurla comme un loup à la lune. Un certain ancien Alpha n'aurait pas fait mieux, quoique ce fût moins grognant que le cri de ce dernier.

Une fois ceci fait, Jackson resta immobile guettant une possible réaction. Le jeune homme était lui aussi des plus silencieux, trop surpris par le comportement de son amoureux, ce n'était pas lui qui était censé être le plus imprévisible des deux. Puis le verdict tomba, il eut un soubresaut. Et merde, se dit Jackson, il allait bien en entendre parler.

 **C'est mignon de vouloir m'aider, mais** … commença à parler le fils du shérif. **Tu pensais à quoi, tu pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher, que ça allait me faire peur. Je te signale que Derek à communiqué avec moi de la sorte pendant près de deux ans avec plaquage contre le mur en prime. Alors crois-moi depuis le temps j'ai moins peur de vos hurlements bestiales qu'une portée de chatons tout mignon. Bon c'est vrai où aurais-tu put trouver une portée de mignon chatons un dimanche après-midi pluvieux. T'aurais pu essayer une vidéo sur internet, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait le même impact. D'ailleurs tu as vu celle où…**

Jackson envoya la tête en arrière, il avait vraiment raté son coup et il en payait maintenant le prit. Mais le pire c'est que Stiles avait beau parler d'une traite sans respirer, comme il en avait l'habitude, Il avait toujours le hoquet.


	37. Quel est l'intérêt des surnom ?

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Quel est l'intérêt des surnoms ?**

Stiles rentra dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Jackson pendant leurs études universitaires, le visage morne, l'œil débarrassé de toutes étincelles qui jadis habitaient ses iris avec tellement d'intensité qu'elles pourraient éclairer une ville entière. Il avançait tel un zombie, un pas après l'autre. D'un mouvement des bras, il envoya ses clés dans le vide poche sur la commode près de la porte et manqua de peu sa cible mais la manqua quand même. Puis ce fut autour de sa veste d'être lancée, comme pour les clés, la veste manqua sa cible et frappa le mur quelques mètres en dessous du porte manteau avant de finir sa course tout du long et d'atterrir sur le sol.

Jackson qui était juste derrière lui, soupira en allant ramasser la veste pour correctement l'attacher sur le mur sinon il y en avait un qui allait encore rouspéter à l'encontre des petits farfadets des planchés qui ne faisait que mettre le désordre dans ses affaires. Mais la véritable raison de son soupire c'est que depuis ce soir, l'attitude de sa petite puce, commençait à l'inquiéter. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec ses aptitudes au lancé, on ne peut pas dire que d'habitude il mettait dans le mille à chaque fois, c'était même loin d'être le cas. C'est juste que ces gestes étaient mous, presque lasse, dénués de toute la fougue qui lui était si caractéristique. En fait le fils du shérif avait tout l'air d'un dépressif qui n'avait plus goût à rien.

Pourtant ils avaient passé une bonne soirée, ils avaient été invités par un couple d'amis du cours d'économie du sportif. Et même si ce dernier trouvait que ça l'avait fait vieillir de quelques années, ça avait été une bonne soirée. Il faut dire que ça n'avait rien d'une fête d'étudiant comme il en avait l'habitude mais juste un diner entre couple. Avec apéritif où on finit par parler de politique, Jackson n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir fait ça, c'est tellement loin de son comportement habituel, et pour finir une raclette. Putain, une raclette, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour faire avoir un orgasme au fils du shérif sans avoir besoin de lui baisser le pantalon. Néanmoins le jeune homme avait continué à tirer une tête de six pieds de long à longueur de temps. Ils ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de faire semblant d'être le bavard enjoué et enquiquineur alors qu'il le faisait même quand il venait de se disputer avec son amoureux et qu'il pensait que c'était finit entre eux deux. Oui, il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

 **Petite puce, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?** finit-il par demander.

Stiles lui tournait le dos et ne chercha même pas à se retourner pour lui faire face. A la place, il semblait prendre une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage à lâcher le morceau.

 **Tu devrais arrêter,** s'exprima-t-il après un interminable temps d'attente.

Whittemore ne comprenait pas ou plutôt avait peur de comprendre, alors Stiles poursuivit.

 **Tu sais, le « petite puce » tu devrais vraiment arrêter,** dit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers son petit ami.

Le sportif sentit son cœur avoir un raté, il avait vraiment peur de comprendre. Le fils du shérif ne cherchait quand même pas à rompe ? A ses yeux c'était la seule explication logique, sinon pour quelle raison le jeune homme ne voudrait plus de ce surnom pourtant affectueux. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'offusquait de ce surnom qu'il trouvait réducteur. Mais d'habitude c'était fait avec humour à coup de « Continue comme ça et je t'appelle ma coccinelle d'amour à quatre roues » ou de « ça te ferais quoi si je t'appelais ma carpe en porcelaine de chine devant tout le monde ? ». Cependant là, il avait juste l'air résigné, comme s'il était vraiment sérieux.

Stiles finit par tourner la tête pour avoir la mine déconfite de son amoureux et ça lui fit comme un électrochoc.

 **Non pas que ça me dérange,** réagit il vivement, **bon, si un peu.** **Mais je ne te dis pas d'arrêter totalement, juste en public. Sinon tu ferais comment quand tu seras mort ?**

Attendez quoi, se dit Jackson. Là il était complétement perdu, comme le jeune homme en était arrivé à parler de son hypothétique décès.

 **Tu sais quand tu seras coincé sur terre à me hanter pour essayer de me dire une dernière fois que tu m'aime. Tu seras obligé de trouver Melinda Gordon ou quelqu'un dans le genre pour me transmettre le message, mais comment je serais que ça vient de toi ? Parce que même si c'est super cool depuis quand les antiquaires peuvent voire les fantômes. Alors tu lui diras de m'appeler « Petite puce » mais tout le monde sait que tu m'appelle « Petite puce », même le couple de tout à l'heure dont je n'ai même pas retenue les noms. Donc en conclusion je l'a prendrais pour un escroc et te voilà coincé sur terre pour l'éternité. Bien fait pour toi.**

Sérieux, pensa le sportif. Et en plus il était étonné que Stiles ait trouvé une raison alambiquée pour expliquer sa dernière lubie, n'importe quoi, depuis le temps il devrait avoir l'habitude. Vraiment il le …

 **Je te déteste,** murmura-t-il.

 **Même ça, ça ne marcherait pas,** s'offusqua le fils du shérif. **Moi je sais que ça veut dire que tu m'aime parce que je parle de Jackson. Mais je suis le seul, bon il y a peut-être Danny mais il ne voit pas les fantômes. Je crois. Elle ne dira jamais « Je te déteste » à quelqu'un, elle s'appelle Jennifer LOVE Hewitt. Bordel réfléchie un peu au lieu de dire des conneries**.

Jackson leva les yeux au ciel, il aurait peut-être dû décider de ne pas sortir ce soir quand il avait surpris le jeune homme en train de regarder une énième rediffusion de Gost Whisperer en attendant qu'il finisse de se préparer. Avec lui il faut toujours se méfier de ce qui se passe à la télé.


	38. Jackson connait-il sa petite puce ?

Salut, je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ais pas posté, mais HourtoNote avait des examens, on a donc fait une pause. Mais nous revoilà...

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Jackson connait-il sa petite puce ?**

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Lydia a toujours su que Stiles existait. Bon il est vrai qu'il lui avait fallu bien un an pour que la jeune femme alors toute gamine remarque la présence du fils du shérif toujours quelques mètres derrière elle, à l'observer sans perdre une miette. Mais sur la presque décennie et demi où le fils du shérif voua un amour inconditionnel à la rouquine, c'était tout à fait négligeable voir même sans importance.

Si elle avait fait comme si elle ne le savait pas, c'est parce qu'elle appréciait l'idée d'avoir un admirateur secret. C'était le summum de la popularité, d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne vous connait pas, qui n'est nullement un de vos proche, vous idéaliser telle une déesse de la Grèce antique et qui ne souhaite qu'une chose, que votre si envoutant regard se pose sur lui. Alors elle ne faisait rien pour s'en débarrasser, c'était même tout l'inverse, de temps en temps elle lui envoyait un signe si discret qu'il pourrait croire avoir rêvé, mais qui le laissait accrocher à ses beaux yeux, à attendre un signe plus éloquent.

Au pire c'était elle dit, il pourrait lui servir de roue de secours si jamais l'amour ne frappait pas à sa porte, même si elle pensait qu'elle pouvait trouver bien mieux. C'était un peu méchant de penser ça, mais d'un autre coté c'était bien ce que voulait le jeune homme par-dessus tout, non ? Et puis de toute façon ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle avait Jackson, le beau gosse du lycée secrètement torturé, l'accessoire indispensable à toute fille populaire.

Elle et lui c'était le grand amour avec un grand A, à coup de rupture difficile et de réconciliation d'autant plus émouvante. Jusqu'à la dernière rupture en date, où un Jackson en pleine remise en question, réalise qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de faire semblant d'être la perfection incarné, pour être aimé et comblé le vide qui remplissait son cœurs depuis qu'il avait appris être adopté. Il l'avait remercié de l'avoir aidé à avoir compris ça, tout en s'excusant de devoir poursuivre sa vie dans une autre direction.

A ce moment-là, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient pareils, qu'ils avaient comme point commun la même façade de perfection et de popularité pour dissimuler leur véritable sentiment. Elle s'était la peur d'être rejetée si on découvrait son intelligence supérieure à la normal, qui la motivait. Mais ce jour-là elle s'était dit qu'elle avait peut-être le droit d'être ouvertement belle et intelligente. Elle avait repensé au jeune homme qui la regardait comme s'il la voyait à nu, pas dans le sens littéraire du terme. Elle s'était dit que peut-être il lui serait ce qu'elle avait été pour Jackson.

Faut avouer que depuis, elle était intriguée par ce personnage. Devenir la meilleure amie de la future petite amie du meilleur ami de son admirateur secret n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrit que le fils du shérif avait décidé d'aller voir ailleurs et il n'avait pas eu à aller bien loin, vue que le « ailleurs » en question se révéla être rien de moins que son ex.

Son monde venait de s'écrouler, certes elle avait décidé de ne plus être la fille populaire méchante sur les bords, mais ce changement de personnalité allait attendre un peu. Elle avait besoin d'avoir recours à ses anciennes, mauvaises, habitudes pour leur faire payer cet affront. Stiles et Jackson étaient à elle, tout de même.

Elle mit son plan en action lors d'une soirée entre amis quelques jours à peine après l'annonce officielle du Stackson. Et dire qu'ils avaient déjà un non. Depuis maintenant plusieurs jours dans la petite bande hétérocycle que formaient Lydia, Allison, Scott, Jackson, Danny et Stiles à qui c'était ajouté Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Kira et le duo de jumeaux psychopathes, il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet dans toutes les conversations, le couple Jackson-Stiles. L'histoire d'amour la plus émouvante du siècle pour les uns, une relation niaise à vous faire vomir votre quatre-heures pour les autres et poisson d'avril dérangeant en avance pour ceux qui reste. Alors la rouquine en avait profité pour en savoir un peu plus sur eux en tout innocence.

 **Voyons voir si vous être un vrai couple** , lança-elle. **Jackson sait-tu qu'elle est le plus cher désire de Stiles ?**

Son but était simple, démontrer à Stiles que Jackson n'avait rien à faire de lui alors qu'elle si. Après avoir fait parler Scott qui n'y avait vu que du feu, cela dit. Néanmoins Jackson était un adversaire redoutable à première vue.

 **Trouver le remède à la dégénérescence fronto-temporale,** répondit-il simplement.

 **Son plus grand rêve ?**

 **Devenir chefs du FBI,** affirmait Jackson du tact au tact.

Et merde ce dit la rouquine, d'un autre coté c'étaient des questions facile. Faut avouer que le fils du shérif était un vrai moulin à parole. Même Harris connaissait la réponse à ses questions pour son plus grand déplaisir.

 **Hum plus difficile** , continua-t-elle, **sa plus grand peur ?**

 **Mourir noyé dans un ascenseur.**

A l'écoute de cette réponse tous se tournèrent vers le fils du shérif qui leur retourna leur regard en disant que ce n'est pas plus irrationnel qu'avoir peur des araignées, « Elles sont toutes petites, elles ne peuvent pas te bouffer ! Scott !»

 **La chose qui l'obsède le plus dernièrement ?**

 **Les cheveux d'Isaac.**

Le principale concerné fut subitement prit de l'envie viscérale de vérifier que ces derniers était bien toujours sur sa tête. Avec Stiles, on ne sait jamais.

 **Quel est l'animal qui l'effraye le plus ?**

 **Les papillons, c'est trop beau pour être honnête.**

 **Le film qu'il ne peut regarder sans se cacher les yeux parce qu'il a trop peur ?**

 **Bambi.**

Il y eu quelque ricanement alors le fils du shérif se dépêcha de répliquer qu'ils feraient moins les malins quand ils se feront pourchasser par un chasseur qu'on ne voit pas. Et qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui pour leur sauver les fesses.

 **Le film romantique qu'il le fait pleurer tellement il le trouve émouvant ?**

 **Christine de John Carpenter.**

Il fallut quelque instant pour les amis de Stiles, pour comprendre de quel film il était question et que oui du point de vue du jeune homme ça devait être une des plus belles histoires d'amour qu'il n'est jamais été compté.

 **La plus grande question qu'il se pose ?**

 **Est-ce que Danny me trouve attirant ?** répondit Jackson en envoyant un de ces regards à son meilleur ami l'air de dire répond à cette question et tu es mort pour moi, mon pote.

 **Sa couleur préférée ?**

 **Le bleu-vert, parce que c'est deux couleur en une.**

 **Son plat préféré ?**

 **Des frites bouclées trempées dans une crème désert au chocolat avec de la chantilly et de grande rasade de soda pour faire passer, le tout … sur mon torse.**

Stiles ignora les mine de dégouts de ses amis, il était au ange Jackson donnait la bonne réponse à chaque fois, c'était un sans-faute. Quoi que ça voulait peut être dire qu'il parlait un peu trop, cela dit. Lydia quant à elle afficha son plus beau sourire pour dissimuler qu'elle grinçait des dents. Ça ne se passait pas comme prévue, elle n'avait plus qu'à passer au plan B.

 **Et toi Stiles, sait-tu qu'elle est la plus grosse connerie que Jackson n'ait jamais faite ?**

Et voilà leur sort était scellé, le fils du shérif serait obligé de rompre en découvrant que le sportif n'était pas autant honnête que lui.

 **Visiblement, après tout ce qu'il vient d'être dit. Sortir avec moi**.

L'assemblé éclata de rire devant autant d'autodérision. Par contre la rouquine n'afficha qu'un mince sourire. Elle avait oublié que le jeune homme était un petit malin. Devait-elle peut être s'inquiéter qu'il est vu claire dans son jeu.

 **Mais si ça te rassure** , continua le fils du shérif sur sa lancé avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour tous ceux qui le connaissait suffisamment, **je peux aussi parler de cette histoire d'uniforme de pompier et de crème pâtissière.**

Lydia pâlit en une seconde à peine comme s'elle venait de voir tous les fantômes du monde réunis. Alors déjà Stiles avait vue claire dans son jeu mais en plus il venait de lui porter le coup fatal. Elle allait peut-être le laisser à Jackson en fin de compte, mieux valait l'avoir comme simplement ami que dans son lit. Elle avait presque pitié pour son ex.

Le sportif était mort de honte incapable de soutenir le regard de la rouquine et de son meilleur ami, il baissait la tête, honteux d'avoir retenté le coup après la catastrophe que ça avait été avec Lydia. Néanmoins inconsciemment il sourit, parce que n'empêche qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris son pied avec sa petite puce ce soir-là.

* * *

Je sais pas si tout le monde connait le film "Christine", que soit dit en passant je n'ais pas vue, bien que je le connaisse de nom. De ce que j'en sais c'est un film d'horreur adapté de Stephen King, narrant l'histoire d'un adolescent introverti qui tombe amoureux d'une voiture dénommé Christine qui le lui rend bien vue qu'elle se met à tuer tout les personnes qui risqueraient de les séparer.

Bonne Continuation.


	39. Jackson peut-il être pire que Stiles ?

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Jackson peut-il être pire que Stiles ?**

 **Bon tu vas te décider à sortir,** rouspéta Lydia en regardant ses ongles, **On ne va pas t'attendre cents sept ans.**

La rouquine s'était appuyé contre le portant de vêtement que la clientèle du magasin avait remplie avec ce qu'ils allaient en fin de compte pas acheter après essayage. Et si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles, les responsable de la boutique devrait aller en chercher un autre parce qu'il allait le remplir. Il était parfaitement impossible et que dieu lui en soit témoin de prendre l'un des articles choisis par son amour d'enfance.

Lydia soupira en se rongeant les ongles distraitement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire à Jackson qu'elle s'en chargerait. Pour comprendre de quoi elle devait s'occuper fallait retourner quelques jours en arrières au moment où la relation entre son ex et son ancien amoureux éconduit devint officiel au sein du lycée de Beacon Hills. Tout ça à cause d'un fils du sheriff particulièrement entreprenant, d'un co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse on ne peut plus sans défense et d'un professeur Harris qui ne frappe pas avant d'entrer … dans sa classe. Le bon côté de la situation c'est que l'adulte avait été absent une semaine pour se remettre de ses émotions. Lui qui avait cru que c'était un mensonge quand Jackson lui avait avoué s'envoyer en l'air avec Stiles au lieu de travailler, pour obtenir un délai. Mais face à ça il n'avait pu se voilé la face, c'était tout à fait vrai et le pire c'est que le professeur comprenais cet envie de ne pas travailler qui envahissait le jeune homme … mais passons.

Avec tout ça le sportif, c'était retrouvé face à un dilemme, faire face aux conséquences de sa relation avec sa petite puce ou sauvegarder sa réputation. Néanmoins il n'eut pas à tergiverser longtemps il était Jackson Whittemore, bordel, il pouvait tout avoir, il devait tout avoir. Il n'avait que faire des homophobes qui pouvaient croiser sa route. Le problème, c'est que. Vous avez vu la dégaine du fils du sheriff, quelqu'un de sain d'esprit ne peut pas décemment choisir de s'afficher avec ça à son bras. Donc un relooking s'imposait et pour ça il allait avoir besoin de la papesse de la mode local, j'ai nommé Lydia Martin.

Même si maintenant elle le regrettait, elle avait dit oui presque immédiatement, elle n'allait tout de même pas dire non à une séance de shopping gratuit, oui elle trouverait bien le moyen de se faire offrir quelque trucs, elle trouve toujours. De toute façon ce n'est pas son ex qui allait relooker Stiles de façon correcte. Le jeune homme risquait de se trouver attifer de marque de luxe qui allait complètement dénoter avec l'espièglerie du jeune. Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier que quand il s'agissait de faire les courses pour quelqu'un d'autre, Jackson était plus grincheux qu'un certain brun en veste de cuir. Elle avant fait l'amère expérience même si elle avait appris à l'ignorer.

 **Bon tu vas sortir,** ressaya-t-elle une nouvelle fois devant la cabine d'essaye.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle essaye de convaincre Jackson de lui prêter main forte. Mais le jeune homme assis dans son coin ne fit que lever les yeux au ciel en priant que son calvaire finisse vite et dire que c'est lui qui avait voulu ça.

 **Stiles arrêtes de faire ton gamin** , finit par hurler la jeune femme.

 **Mais c'est super moulant** , pleurnicha le jeune homme prouvant ainsi qu'il faisait belle et bien son gamin.

 **Justement c'est pour mettre tes muscles en valeur au point que Jackson devra s'acheter des pantalons amples pour cacher son érection constante** , explique-t-elle en faisait fi du regard de tueur que lui envoya une jeune maman partit renouveler la garde-robe de son fils de huit ans, qui passait par là.

 **Quels muscles ?** demanda Stiles. **Je n'en ai pas.**

 **Sérieusement** , soupira la rouquine en se tournant vers son ex copain. **Vous passez tout votre temps libre ensemble et ce n'est pas suffisant pour que tu déteignes assez pour qu'il ait envie de soulever de la fonte.**

En guise de réponse, le sportif détourna le regard en tachant de l'ignorer, il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Visiblement ce dit Lydia ça ne marchait pas son plus dans l'autre sens, la jovialité de Stiles n'avait pas contaminé le jeune homme. Elle dut retenter une nouvelle fois de faire sortir le garçon de sa cabine. Pendant ce temps un homme d'une trentaine d'années vint demander de l'aide à Jackson sans savoir que c'était parfaitement inutile.

 **Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire si ceci est bordeaux ?** demanda-t-il en tendant un pull en cachemire. **C'est pour ma femme.**

 **Désolé, je m'y connais pas en vin** , répondit sèchement le co-capitaine à la surprise de son interlocuteur.

Autant pour elle, réalisa Lydia, La petite puce avait en fin de compte déteint … un tout petit peu.


	40. Vraiment, vraiment pire ?

Bonjour, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais ça y est le prochain chapitre des Opposés est là. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et sachez qu'il est plus ou moins en lien avec le chapitre précédent (surtout au niveau des titres).

Bonne Lecture.

Béta : HourtoNote.

* * *

 **Vraiment, vraiment pire ?**

Stiles était comme une masse informe échoué sur un fauteuil en cuir noir, il soupirait assez bruyamment de quoi attirer l'attention du monde sur sa modeste personne. Cependant le fils du sheriff ne s'en formalisait pas, il n'était pas le seul. A vrai dire l'homme a ses côtés, âgé à peine de quelque années de plus que lui, était dans un état pire que lui.

 **Ha les femmes** , s'exclama-t-il tentant de converser avec le jeune homme histoire de passer le temps, ils n'avaient que ça à faire de toute façon. **On ne peut être pas se passer d'elles mais on se passerait bien de leur amour des fringues.**

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, pas qu'il n'avait pas des choses à dire sur le sujet. A vrai dire il aurait de quoi monologuer, maintenant qu'il n'en était plus amoureux, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Lydia Martin, s'en était presque ironique. Le truc c'est qu'il ne supportait pas que par défaut, on pense qu'il est en couple avec une fille. Les gens ne pouvaient pas être ouverts d'esprit, non de non.

 **Ça me motiverait presque à devenir gay,** ajouta l'homme essayant de réduire à néant le silence pesant qui c'était installé.

Et en plus il enfonçait le clou, se dit Stiles.

 **Je vous rassure, les mecs c'est pareil,** finit-il quand même par déclarer, sa véritable nature revenant au galop.

L'autre homme le regarda, l'air de se demander ce que le fils du sheriff avait bien put vouloir dire. Ironie ou grand hasard du destin, ce fut à ce moment que Jackson décida d'entrer en scènes. D'un geste ferme il ouvrit le rideau de la cabine d'essayage où il avait trouvé refuge. Il avança de quelque pas vers Stiles d'une démarche qui n'aurait pas démérité d'être sur un podium. Il avait le visage toute aussi inexpressif comme tout mannequin qui se respecte.

 **Bon qu'est-ce que tu en dis petit puce ?** demanda Jackson sans se préoccuper de l'autre homme à côté de son amoureux. **J'ai choisi la bonne coupe pour le jean d'après toi.**

Pour que le fils du sheriff puisse voire son probable futur achat sous toutes les coutures. Le sportif tourna lentement sur lui-même. A premier vue, Jackson avait visible fait le bon choix. Stiles était en train de se mordre les lèvres en écarquillant des yeux. Le jeans allait parfaitement au sportif, ça moulait les bonnes parties à la perfection. Et ça, ça n'échappait à personne, surtout pas à Whittemore qui devinait aisément que sa petite puce avait la bave aux lèvres.

 **Bon je pense que pour le jeans c'est réglé,** exprima Jackson en faisant a nouveaux face au jeune homme. **Par contre la chemise !**

Stiles aurait dû s'en douter, c'est lui qui l'avait choisie dans les rayons. Et il n'avait pas tort, Jackson était canon. Ça lui donnait un petit côté manuel, genre je sais tout faire avec main, qui l'émoustillait un peu. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter, ils sont tellement différent, Jackson n'aimait pas. Peut-être qu'il pourrait arriver à le convaincre de l'acheter quand même. Et une fois en privé il lui montrera, oh ! combien il aime le voir porter ce genre de chemise.

 **Je sais que tu fantasme sur les bucherons,** déclara le sportif mettant fin à tout espoir, même nue Stiles ne pourrait le convaincre. **Mais les chemises à carreau ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, sauf si toi qui les portes bien évidements.**

Oui, Jackson était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa petite puce, mais là c'était peut-être pousser le bouchon. Que penserait les autres s'il ressemble à un bucheron. Non il ferait mieux d'aller voir les chemises unis qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure. C'est en soupirant que Stiles consent à le suivre, c'était mieux que rester à côté de l'autre type qui n'avait pas fermer la bouche depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il attendait Jackson et pas une Jacqueline.

 **T'en a pas bientôt finit ?** demanda-t-il à son petit ami en soupirant. **Ça fait trois heures que tu fais du shopping. Si j'avais su que t'était une fashion victime, je serais resté amouraché de Lydia,** termina-t-il en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Le jeune homme aimait bien se promener dans les magasins mais ça n'avait rien avoir avec la mode et les fringues. Il préférait les magasins de Bd ou de jeu vidéo voir même les antiquaires. Mais les magasins de vêtement très peu de lui, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans son placard. Pas besoin de courir les boutiques.

 **Plain toi à la personne qui déchire mes fringues quand il a envie de sexe, petite puce,** s'exclama le sportif.

 **Je l'ai fait qu'une fois,** s'offusqua la dite petite puce. **Voir deux, mais c'est rien comparé à toi.**

 **Moi je le fait juste parce qu'elles sont horrible et le pire c'est que tu en a des tonnes.**

Stiles préféra ignorer la remarque et se contenta juste de grogner légèrement. Hors que question de faire une scène de ménage au beau milieu des rayons. Et après Jacks disait que c'était lui qui ne savait pas se tenir dans les magasins. Le fils du sheriff avait beau essayer d'être impassible, son petit ami remarquait bien ce qu'il se passait et décidé de prendre ses envies en compte. Oui, lui, Jackson Whittemore, que voulez-vous il est amoureux et pas qu'un peu.

 **Bon, très bien, on y va,** soupira-t-il. **Laquelle je prends ?**

Le jeune homme regarda les trois chemises que lui présentait le sportif. Elles étaient toutes identiques mises à part la couleur, une grise, une noire et une bleue foncé. Stiles ne voyait pas la quelle choisir. Il a déjà dit qu'il ne comprenait rien à la mode.

 **J'ai qu'à prendre les trois,** s'exprima Jackson face à l'incapacité du fils du sheriff à prendre une décision. **Je vais aussi prendre celle à carreaux et ainsi que des boxers** , termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se dirigea vers les cabines pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissé.

 **Et après c'est moi l'acheteur compulsif,** murmura Stiles.

Mais ça ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, Jacks c'était même stopper net en entendant ça.

 **Je ne t'ai jamais traité d'acheteur compulsif.**

 **C'était juste pour avoir une remarque ironique,** avouait honteusement le jeune homme en baissant la tête et en passant la main dans les cheveux comme prit la main dans le sac **. Tu as vu les chaussures !**


	41. Jackson et Stiles ont-ils besoin de ---

Béta : HourtoNote

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Jackson et Stiles ont-ils besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ?**

On était samedi midi, un samedi des plus ensoleillé malgré que l'automne ait déjà débuté. Pour beaucoup, bon d'accord seulement pour le fils du shériff, c'était un signe du destin. Pour une fois, qu'ils étaient tous là au même moment à Beacon Hills, le temps était idéal pour faire un barbecue. Coïncidence ? Sûrement pas ! C'est vrai qu'avec la fin du lycée, ils s'étaient tous séparé chacun de leur côté pour préparer leur avenir. Mais le hasard avait décidé qu'ils seraient tous dans la région en ce week-end précis. Alors oui, il fallait de ce pas organiser un Barbecue entre amis, avais dit Stiles.

Malheureusement, il semblerait qu'il soit le seul emballé par cette idée ; même son petit ami ne se donnait pas la peine de le soutenir. Il y avait quelqu'un qui voulait que dormir, le reste du Week-end ! Peut-être même sur le canapé. Néanmoins tout le monde fut un peu plus emballé quand Peter fit part de son excitation. Bah oui, le tonton est quand même assez flippant dans son genre surtout qu'il s'était d'office autoproclamé chef cuisinier et que donc il avait libre accès à … des couteaux de cuisine particulièrement affuté et pointu.

Donc ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans le manoir Hale fraîchement reconstruit. Peter avait de suite mis les filles à contribution avec lui dans la cuisine. Attention, ça n'avait rien de sexiste, c'était juste qu'elles avaient une meilleure conversation que les gars. Et que surtout le plus vieux avait besoin de se mettre à jour niveau pontin. Jackson, Danny, Isaac, Scott et Stiles étaient dans le salon à discuter (enfin, quatre sur cinq). Whittemore ne tenait pas à participer à leur conversation de loser, pardon, de geek. Cependant il restait dans le coin à pianoter sur son smartphone. Les autres étaient occupés à allumer le barbecue sauf Derek qui partit se cloitrer dans sa chambre, voulant diminuer le plus possible le contact avec des adolescents particulièrement énervant. Surtout un, si vous voyez de qui il parle. Au bout d'un moment le bouclé était parti rejoindre le grincheux juste pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, après tout c'est ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un grand frère. Mais il est vrai que les bruits de couloir disaient simplement qu'il voulait lui demander la permission d'emmener Cora au cinéma ce soir, vu que là il était vraiment son grand frère.

En parlant de cinéma, grâce à ses grands talents d'orateur, le fils du shériff avait réussi à faire bifurquer la discussion sur le sujet le plus important de l'année.

 **Vous avez vu la dernière bande annonce ?** demanda-t-il en ayant du mal à cacher sa joie. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire le titre du film, tout le monde savait de quoi il voulait discuter.

 **Bien sûr, ça s'annonce épique,** s'exclama Danny content de pouvoir enfin en parler, ce n'est pas avec Ethan qu'il allait pouvoir aborder le sujet.

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat** , déclara Scott qui malgré l'insistance de son meilleur ami n'était point emballé par la chose.

 **Parce que t'es qu'un abruti** , répondit Jackson qui semblait quand même vouloir converser avec eux. **Ça s'annonce comme un futur grand classique.**

 **Euh Jack-Jack,** l'interrompit sa petite puce avec tout le sérieux du monde. **On parle du prochain Star Wars, pas de Mon Petit Poney, le film.**

Danny grimaça sur le champ, mais il avait quoi dans la tête, le fils du shériff, pour révéler le secret le plus enfoui du sportif et en plus devant Scott. Jackson l'a toujours considéré comme son plus grand rival, d'abord pour diriger l'équipe de Lacrosse du lycée, puis ensuite gagner l'affection de Stiles. Faut vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Même lui n'oserait pas parler de son penchant secret, dont il n'est pas censé être au courant qui plus est, alors qu'il sait très bien que Whittemore ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Il est Danny Mahealani, tout le monde l'aime.

 **Ah,** se contenta de dire le sportif comprenant s'être trompé. **En tout cas il y a SIA qui chante.**

Danny était abasourdit, Stiles venait de révéler son sale petit secret et Jackson laisse faire comme si de rien n'était. Voilà que monsieur ne se préoccupait plus de sa réputation. Bon il est vrai que son mantra était dorénavant "je suis un Whittemore, je peux tout avoir et tour le monde doit se taire". C'était une chose d'en entendre parler mais une autre de le voir à l'œuvre. Qui aurait cru que le bavard serait la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver au sportif ? Ils n'ont pas intérêt à casser. En tout cas, malgré tout l'extraordinaire de la scène, ce qui s'ensuit fut encore plus choquant.

 **J'ai bien entendu, on parle de "Mon Petit Poney, le film",** s'exclama Peter extatique à l'embrasure de la porte. **Ça va être énorme** , continua-t-il avant de retourner à la cuisine.

 **C'est moi, où ça le rend encore plus flippant** , intervint Stiles,

Ses camardes ne répondit pas, mais il s'avait qu'ils approuvaient.


End file.
